


Daddy's Boys

by 96skid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby Boy Calum, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Calum, Bottom Michael, BoyxBoy, Cake, Cashton, Daddy Kink, Dom Luke, Dom/sub, Dominant, Foursome, Gay, Kinks, Kitten Michael, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Ashton, Sub Calum, Sub Michael, Submission, Threesome, Top Luke, calm, malum, princess Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96skid/pseuds/96skid
Summary: Luke Hemmings has the perfect life as a successful architect. Along with a lovely wife, a big house and a filled bank account. He has literally everything someone could wish for. The only thing he's utterly bored with is his sex life, well until he stumbled across three boys whose lives are anything else than perfect.





	1. frustrated at work

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a little warning, Luke's in a straight relationship it's important for the plot but not in the main focus. This story is also published on wattpad on my account quitekids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm already apologizing for possible grammatically incorrect language or any spelling mistakes. I'm trying my best to avoid it.

The young architect watched how the milk slowly twirled inside his favorite dark blue mug, forming his coffee into a perfect light brown liquid. He scoffed slightly and placed the already read through newspaper next to his breakfast. Perfect; even the coffee. Everything around him was perfect; his apartment, his wife, his job, his income, Luke Hemmings's complete existing was perfect and it bored him to death. 

It was quite ironic how Luke's life had turned out. In his teenage years he was reckless, without any care in the world and not a single minute without being in trouble. He got detention after detention until the day he almost flunk out of school. After a while, low grades weren't a surprise anymore, not for him or any of his teachers. Luke simply had no interest in studying or taking care of his future. Everyone had given up on trying to guide the boy onto the right line, show him how he missed many great opportunity and how he wasted all of his potential with acting this uninterested kind of way.

The only thing that scared young Luke at this time was his father. But who could blame him? The man was a manipulative, egotistical and horrible human being, still is. Sure, he never commented on Luke's irresponsible behavior and let him do whatever he wanted but this was the main reason for Luke look up at the man with so much fear, to feel neglected and alone whenever he was around his father. It was the lack of authority coming from his parent that made Luke act out most of the time. He had no one to stop him; no one to tell him off, tell him what was wrong and what was right. He was free and this gave him a lot of opportunities to get through his teenage years without playing by the rules. 

Maybe it was even the fact that Luke's father always planned to let his only son take over his own company once he was old enough. Luke grow up with the knowledge of becoming a part of it, a big and important part. His future had always been planned out, always safe and no effort was needed. Everyone knew that Luke had enough hidden ability and talent to bring this plan to life, no matter how bad his grades were or how wrong he was behaving. With no worries about his future and without any rules about life it's was easy for Luke to grow into this bad boy imagine and not to build any interest in literally anything. 

Nevertheless, when it came to Luke's sexuality, his father didn't took mercy on his son, used every way to show him how wrong it was to be gay. The only thing he gained attention with from the older man. It was ridiculous to Luke how the man showed no interest in raising the him into an acceptable, humbled and successful business or raising him at all. Most of the time (means, when he was actually around and not on a business trip) Luke was simply invisible to him. The blonde didn't understand why his father got so aggressive, mad and attentive only when it came to him liking the same gender. 

It was a mystery and until today Luke never found the answer to that, but he accepted it. After a time Luke learned how to act and stop to care about the barley existing father and son relationship. All he did was to hide his insecurities, the real person he was, to fit into the strict rules of life his father made out. Hide and pretend, was all he knew. 

Now at twenty five Luke was one of the most successful architects in Sydney and environment. No one had expected Luke's career to turn out like this, even the blonde himself was surprised about it. He had made it. Even without his fathers help. 

When Luke had turned nineteen a small and irrelevant architect company in Sydney was about to go under. The older Hemmings bought it since he had planned to expand his own business. It was the time (due some incidents) when Luke realized he had to turn his life upside down. 

Like a sudden windy storm, Luke came up with a brilliant idea. The blonde was excellent at sketching and the creativity wasn't missing either. He had begged his father for weeks to let him take over the small company he just bought, built it up again and make it his own. He had no education in business stuff like this, but the sudden eagerness of becoming an architect on his own was too big for Luke to let this big chance slide. After arrangement, that Luke's father was still the main owner of the company he let Luke try to make his own business. 

It was a miracle really, Luke had somehow managed to fulfill his little dream and he wasn't really unsuccessful with it. 

The young man had a mount of money on his bank account, sum totals a lot of people could only dream about, especially at this age. He had a huge roof over his head and was happily married to a beautiful young woman. Even though the marriage was something completely different from normal ones, Luke had literally everything. 

Not that he was complaining about his life. He loved it, he loved his job and everything around him. Yet he couldn't shook the feeling off that something was missing. Something that would finally complete him. The missing piece of the puzzle. 

Deep down Luke knew what it was, he knew what he graved after. The blonde was just way to afraid to admit it. It would bring so many problems with it. Disappointing to his father. His whole life would turn up side down again, once his desperate needs left his mouth, spoken to the world.

Luke was deadly afraid that all his close friends and whole family would turn their backs to the blonde. Leave the poor man alone and falling; without anyone to catch him. It was terrifying to him to even think about it. Hiding was his only solution. 

"Morning babe" a chirpy morning voice interrupted Luke's deeply thinking and staring at the mug. The blonde turned around and smiled at the girl, which stood only in one of Luke's big old t-shirts in doorway and grinned happily at her husband. 

"Babe?" Luke quirked an eyebrow up, completely confused about the pet name. This was definitely new. Olivia, the tall blonde girl, just nodded before she playfully rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen cupboard. With a smooth hand move she grabbed her own mug and sat down next to Luke. 

"I thought it would pep our relationship a bit up" She laughed slightly and gave Luke's shoulder a nudge, knowing fully well it would just annoy the man.

"It sounds horrible, never say that again" Luke huffed and turned his head to the side. Olivia just continued to grin, already planning to use it more often just to annoy the shit out of her husband. 

"How long do you have to work today?" The girl asked after a short moment of silence, changing the topic to a more serious one. She carefully purred coffee into the mug before she rested her feet on the chair, knees up to the face as she wrapped one arm around her legs and placed the mug on her right knee, giving the young man a questionable look. 

Luke just shrugged. There wouldn't be much work today, hopefully, considered he finished one big building project two days ago. Leaving just some paper work to do and lots of time of waiting for a new order.

"Ok, I won't be back until tomorrow night, so don't wait for me for dinner or something" She glanced awkwardly to her coffee then back to Luke and cracked a smile. Luke eyes widen a bit when he realized what she meant. 

"That's great" Luke responded enthusiastically with a wide grin spread over his face "You have to tell me every little detail when you get back tomorrow" 

"Pff, you wish Hemmings" Olivia laughed as her eyes followed Luke's movements, feeling like a huge weight got lifted of her chest. The blonde huffed once again before he got up from the table and placed his used dishes in the kitchen sink. Olivia took a sip from her hot coffee before she got up too and wrapped her arms around Luke's waist.

"Don't be mad at me" she whispered. 

"We're married there are no secret allowed" Luke turned around in her hold and pouted down at her. 

"Little reminder, our marriage isn't normal Luke" she winked and placed a kiss on Luke's cheek before she let go of him. Luke was still pouting and glaring at her while she took an apple and began to make herself breakfast. 

"Liv, I always tell you about mine why won't you?" Luke whined, sounding exactly like a little kid. Olivia chuckled at his behavior before she bite her lip and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Well, I know her through the Internet, I'm not sure if it will be good, so I'm still deciding if I'll tell you or not" she shrugged. Luke eyes grew wide at the information.

"A girl? I didn't knew you'd sw-" 

"Well, I'm figuring it out at the moment" she cut the blonde off and sighed "we can talk about it as soon as the chaos in my head is cleared" 

Luke nodded understandingly, he knew pretty well how confusing this all could be. The blonde himself had a hard time to figure his true self out when he was a few years younger. He couldn't blame the girl on being unsure and nervous about it. 

"What am I supposed to when you're gone for more than twenty four hours?" Luke asked dramatically and raised his arms in the air pretending to be completely frustrated with the situation. Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"I know you already have a plan" she grinned, grabbed a plate and placed the finished breakfast on it "by the way don't forget that we're having dinner with your father tomorrow night, babe" with that she picked the plate up, took her mug and left the room again. Luke could hear her giggling, while she run up the stairs. It stopped as soon as she closed the bedroom door. If the young man wasn't so tired and hard pressed for time he would've have run after her and scolded her like she was a kid for mentioning the dinner. 

The blonde mentally groaned at the reminder of his father. He absolutely hated the man. Not like a teenage boy who got grounded and couldn't go to the party, no he actually hated that man utterly and with everything he had in him. He had ruined so many things for Luke.   
The blonde cursed slightly, just thinking about approaching the man and acting like they had a prefect relationship, made Luke to want to throw up. 

Yet, he ignored the uneasy feeling in his chest. Luke had other things to worry about at the moment, for example what he could do with his free evening. Olivia was right, he had already something in mind, something that would feed his needs.

The architect grabbed his briefcase, yelled a goodbye and made his way to his car. Once he arrived at his work place he was meet with a strong coffee scent. He frowned, normally his office smelled like old paper and braised computer because he had his coffee at home and never here. 

"Morning Mr. Hemmings" his secretary greeted him, looking over her down falling blue glasses as a genuine smile placed on her face. Luke retuned the smile, before his eyes darted up to her hair and a confused look replaced his grin. The normally straight blonde hair of the older lady where hidden behind a fire red bandana. Luke had to fight the urge to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

"What's up with the bandana?" The corner of his mouth jerked up a little bit. 

"Oh" the women blushed and brought her hands up to touch the red ribbon "My daughter got a baby, I'm a grandmother now and I feel old, I don't know I thought I would look younger with it" she chuckled nervously and watched Luke's reaction carefully.

"It looks stupid doesn't it?" She sighed and took the bandana off. 

"First of all, congratulations on being a granny, I thinks it's great you should be proud of that, there's no need to hide it and you still look as young as you did yesterday" Luke assumed her with a wink.

"Thank you Mr. Hemmings you're right" the secretary nodded and laughed "by the way, we have a new coffee boy"

"I was already wondering why it smelled like coffee" Luke responded before he went into his office and sat down. He placed his case on the desk, stretched his arms and let out a small yawn before he turned the computer on.

While he waited, Luke started to question his life again. He rubbed his eyes before he closed them, letting the confusion thoughts run around in his head. He did that a lot in the last few weeks it started to worry him. Had he made all the wrong decisions? Would the gaping hole in his heart, still exist if he would have rebelled against his father when he was younger? Life was never easy, Luke was aware of the fact, still he couldn't stop thinking of all the what if's. 

So many unanswered questions. Luke had no idea how to find the answer. It was frustrating, really, but little did the young man know was that he would get the answers sooner than he would thought. 

Once the computer was ready Luke started to work. It took him exactly 4 hours to finish everything and get utterly bored. His secretary and most of his coworkers were already out to get lunch. The blond could care less about it, he always brought his own food, it was cheaper and healthier anyway than to buy some canteen meal everyday. 

Luke for once enjoyed the silence in the office building, yet he was bored out of his mind. He checked if anyone was still in there, expect for a few cleaning forces everyone had left. Luke grinned. He closed his office door, locked it and shut the curtains. 

As soon he sat down on the chair again, he googled some porn site. He did it quite often since it was impossible to do it at home. It would be way too awkward if Olivia caught him doing it. Just imagine of the girl seeing him jerking off, was a huge turn off and left Luke with a red face. But she wasn't in the office, there was no harm in doing it now. 

Luke traced one finger over his clothed nipple while he waited for the side to load. He unbuttoned his shirt a bit, revealing his toned chest. Once the side was ready he typed daddy and boy in and picked one of his favorite videos. He could feel his cock already begin to hardening.

Before the video stared, he quickly pulled his earphones out, plugged them into the computer and pressed start. 

Luke's hand found its way from his chest down to his jeans. He carefully opened his belt, while in the video a smaller and younger boy started to suck of a slightly older one. 

The blond groaned as he hurriedly opened his zip, lifted his hips a bit to pull his jeans down just a little. He started to massage his now fully hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxer, while he travelled his other hand back up, over his naked chest and nipples. 

The boy in the video continued to suck the older off. The older man started to trace his huge hands over the small back to the ares cheeks of the boy as he squeezed them. 

Luke wished he had his own little boy to play with. His own submissive. Someone he could fulfill his sexual needs with, bring all his dirty and kinky fantasies to life. 

Olivia couldn't be the one, for ones she was a girl and Luke was to hundredth percent gay. They never slept with each other, let alone kissed. It was okay like this. Both didn't mind it. 

Luke had to press his own hand against his mouth to keep quiet and not letting any moans slip. He tugged his hand under his boxer, just as the man in the video started to eat the boy out. Luke smeared the pre come over the rest of his cock, creating something similar as lube as he started to jerk his hand up and down. First in a slow pace, not wanting the amazing feeling getting waste so fast. 

He turned his head a bit so he could muffle his own noises with his shoulder while his other hand traced back down. Luke started to use his free hand to pull down on his balls. Tighten the skin around his cock and lead to an entirely different sensation.

He watched the couple in the video moved to another position. The shorter one was now on all fours as the taller one was hovered over him, slowly inserted his dick into the boy. The camera man zoomed in, everything in perfect HD.

Luke's hand picked up in speed as he closely watched the video. How bad he wished he was the one pounding into the boy. Being called daddy, having beautiful flustered boy underneath him. Luke groaned once again at the thought as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, repeatedly. He felt himself getting closer.

The sinful moans of the twink filled Luke's ears, the noises of skin hitting skin, constantly and roughly set the blond over the edge. He came all over his hand, breathing heavily. 

He cursed as he heard people coming back into the office. He took a tissue out of his bag, hurriedly cleaned himself and got dressed once again. 

He cleared his web browser just before his secretary knocked on his door. Luke opened it, put on a fake smile as the lady handed him a pack full paper, more work for today. She laughed at Luke's expression and wished him lots of fun. Luke just rolled his eyes and was glad she didn't suspected something. The coffee smell was still stronger than anything else in the room. But just to be sure the blonde opened a window before he continued his work. 

He was a definitely more relaxed after his actions, yet he was pretty sure he had to get laid tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes, I'm really trying my best.


	2. business meeting in the car

Luke left his office at 9pm, a bit tired but still with enough energy to enjoy the free evening. It was a lot more work then he thought it would be. He definitely would take the next day off to relax, just because he can. Happy that he finished for the day and had finally time to calm his urges, Luke went to his car. He placed all his belongings on the back seat and drove straight to the nearest gay club. 

He didn't even cared if he was still dressed up in his blazer and black fancy jeans. He parked a few hundred meters away from the club as he tired to fix his hair in the rear view mirror. Trying to look less than a little wannabe business man. He was just twenty five after all. Most people in his position were way older and fitted better into the image. 

He took his blazer off, unbuttoned his shirt a bit, before he took his wallet out and made his way to the club. Once he was inside, he realized that clubbing with friends would be less awkward. He was already getting sweaty as he made his way though the dancing crowd. Hot bodies pressed against his. Luke rolled annoyed his eyes and had to fight the urge to snap at everyone. He didn't wanted to cause a scene, but he wasn't here to dance or grind on other males either. He was here to find the perfect little boy. 

As soon as he safely sat down at the bar he immediately ordered a drink. The alcohol would hopefully shook the uneasy feeling in his chest off. Luke had never been in a club alone, usually he brought his best friend Alex with him. It was awkward to sit at the bar alone trying to find someone fuckable. The urge to get laid today was way to strong to even think about calling his friends. Luke had been so horny the whole day. He was pretty sure if he didn't get any kind of friction any time soon he would explode (not in a good way).

The blonde scanned the crowd for longer than ten minutes. For sure there were a lot of attractive males. Everyone more beautiful than the other. But nobody seemed to fit in Luke's imaginary lover profile. That one boy who could make all his secret dirty fantasies come true. He sighed frustrated and run his fingers through his blonde hair. 

"You alright there?" a small voice interrupted Luke's searching, for a moment the blonde though it was the barkeeper who asked but once he turned around, he was met with the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He made a mentally note to sent ejaculation later and thank God for answering his prayers. 

The boy next to Luke, was way smaller than the blonde himself, yet he was good built, strong arms, fit body in general, bright hazel eyes, honey colored curls that fell over the forehead of the boy as he smiled widely at at Luke reveling his dimple. Luke swore that he was sitting in front of an angel.

"I'm Luke. Luke Hemmings" the blonde introduced himself as he stuck out his hand. The other boy quirked his eyebrows up and laughed.

"That's wasn't my question, but I'm Ashton" he shook the hand as he continued to drink from his straw that stuck in some orange liquid. Luke couldn't help but to scan the boy from head to toe. The tan skin looked even more delicious in contrast with the pink shirt and blue faded jeans, Ashton was wearing. He was definitely the type Luke was craving after the whole day. 

"Told you Ash, everyone is just looking for a good fuck in this club" the barkeeper said as he watched the way the blonde observed his friend. Ashton tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes. 

"And you're way too judging" Ashton retorted, he swung one leg over the other and rested his head on the palm of his hand. 

"Whatever you say" the man behind the bar shrugged and started to order the fresh washed glasses. Ashton turned around again, looking directly at Luke.

"Please tell me you're aren't here to get laid" his voice was full of hope as he innocently sucked on the straw, knowing fully well what kind of effect it would have for the man next to him. This was all a little game for him. 

"Sorry I think I need to disappoint you in this, princess" a smirk grow on Luke's lips as he watched Ashton eyes widen in surprise. He wasn't expecting this answer. 

"Well, I-I think I can look over the fact that you look just for a quick fuck" Ashton mumbled, turning back again so he wasn't facing Luke anymore. This was not how his usual flirts ended. Normally all those people the honey haired boy laid eyes on, where quick to apologize and trying to assume him it wasn't their propose at all, that they weren't looking for just a one night stand. Ashton loved to play with them, but Luke set him off guard. 

The blonde got up and made his way behind Ashton, he wrapped his arms around Ashton slim waist as be placed his hands on his thighs. Luke rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulders and traced his hands up and down on Ashton legs. 

Ashton blushed at the action, he wasn't expecting for the stranger to go straight forward but he didn't mind it, if everything he was enjoying it way too much. The man behind him made him all tingly and excited inside. 

Ashton turned his head to the side to get a better look at the blonde. A smile placed on his face as their nose touched, lips only centimeters apart. Luke felt Ashton hot breath ghosting over his lips. He smirked and tilted his head further back, starting to nibble on Ashton earlobe. Ashton just closed his eyes, enjoying the simple touch. 

"How about we continue this somewhere else, princess" he murmured in Ashton ear, darting his hand closer to his crotch. A surprised moan left Ashton's mouth, his face heated up even more though the pet name. Nevertheless he nodded eagerly.

Luke chuckled before he let go of him and grabbed Ashton's hands. The smaller boy sent the barkeeper a knowing wink, telling him if he wasn't back in two hours he should start to look for him, in the worst case even call the police. 

\--

"Damn, that's probably a pretty expensive car" Ashton stated impressive as both existed the bar and made their way to Luke's car. The blonde just chucked before he pressed Ashton's back against the door. 

"Who cares about cars when I can fuck this pretty little thing in it?" Luke murmured as he pressed his chest against Ashton. The younger boy cursed slightly before he looked up into deep ocean blues eyes. He could feel his member hardening just by the lustful look he received. Luke just grinned down at the boy.

"You want that?" He asked, tracing his hand up and down on Ashton side "want me to fuck you in my expensive car, hard and nice?"

Ashton whimpered at those sinful word. He couldn't believe how easy he felt for the blonde he just met second ago. Without thinking twice he nodded. 

"Please daddy" he whispered as he tucked Luke's board body closer, starring up at the older one "please wreck me" 

This was all Luke had to hear. The green light, the confirmation he need from the smaller male, before he slammed his lips agains Ashton. Starting with just softly kissing him and licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Ashton moaned in response, opening his mouth slightly and welcomed Luke's tongue. Both let their tongues swirled together hungrily for a few moments. The younger one could feel the large hands traveling down his back and grabbing his ass. 

It was a millisecond the boy was pressed against the car door, before he got tucked back closer to Luke's chest. The blonde opened the door before he looked at Ashton again, taking his face in his hand and pressed his lips against Ashton again for a second. He then pulled back.

"Want you to get undressed, back against the leather seats while you wait for me with spread  legs, princess" He placed another kiss on Ashton check, before he jogged around the car to the front seat.

Ashton blinked for a second. He definitely wasn't used to this. He obliged anyway as he climbed in the car, tossed Luke' stuff carelessly on the ground and started to take his clothes off. It was a bit difficult in the small space but he managed to take his shoes off along with his jeans and socks. 

Before he could take his shirt off Luke was back smirking down at the boy. Ashton blushed he tried to hide his face as he lifted his shirt up. Revealing to Luke, his just in panties covered lower half. The blonde groaned at the sight as he also climbed into the car. He sat down next to Ashton and watched him struggle to take his shirt off. 

Luke placed the lube and condom, he got second ago from the glovebox, on his lap and grabbed Ashton arms. The boy squealed in surprise as Luke helped him out of the pink clothes. Ashton huffed embarrassed and looked down with the attempt to hide his red face again. Luke couldn't help but to chuckled at the cute behavior.

"No need to hide darling" he whispered as he lifted Ashton's face with his finger and crawled closer. He kissed the smaller boy again, who wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. The older male got the message. He grabbed Ashton's hips and laid him down on his back.

"This is exactly how I want you to be" Luke mumbled and traced a hand over Ashton exposed chest. 

"Daddy" Ashton whimpered, wanting Luke to touch him. In any way possible, he was so hard and needed relief. His dick was heavy against the lace underwear, desperate for any kind of friction. 

"So pretty for me" Luke said as his hand reached the waistband of the panties "so pretty for Daddy" 

He bended down and placed a singled kiss on Ashton clothed dick just to tease him. The other boy wined not being able to let any words out. Luke was trilled. This was the situation he craved after for week. Just having someone under him desperate for his touch. It almost send him over the edge just to look at the boy. He absolutely loved it to show his dominant side. It was pleasing for him. 

Luke slowly took Ashton's last piece of clothing off, before he admired the pretty boy. Cock red and heavy against his toned stomach, chest rapidly lifting and sinking, face covered in a slightly blush as hazel eyes starred once again at blue once. 

The blonde bended down again, before he grabbed Ashton cock carefully in his hand and started to move his hand up and down in a slow space. His thumb traced over the slit. Ashton moaned as Luke started to place wet kissed alongs his collar bone and chest until he reached Ashton nipples. Licking over it a few times before he started to suck on it. His hand movements started to speed up. 

Ashton was panting under him, one hand in fisted in Luke's hair, while the other grabbed the leather seat. He whined and thrusted up his hips.

"Please Daddy" he moaned hoarsely "I need you to fuck me please" 

Luke stopped his movements, he looked up and grabbed Ashton face with both hands kissed him, before he pulled back.

"Do you think you can come without me touching you?" He asked and earned an eagerly nod from Ashton.

"Words baby" Luke mumbled and searched for the condom and lube, that fell down thought their movements. 

"Yes Daddy, want you to fuck the cum out of me" Ashton answered shameless. He was so ready for Luke to wreck him. Not only was he extremely good looking, with the messy blonde hair and half unbutton shirt but his daddy kink turned Ashton even more on. It was rare that he found someone who dominated him so quickly and made a completely flustered mess out of him. He loved it. 

Luke found the stuff he was looking for on the ground, he quickly picked it up and placed it on Ashton stomach. The boy watched how Luke unzipped his black jeans and boxers, revealing his hard cock. Ashton eyes widen a bit not expecting the blonde to be so big. 

"You need prepping?" Luke asked as he was hovering over the boy once again. 

"No Daddy" He answered in a winded voice, knowing fully well the blonde liked to hear him calling him the certain name.

Luke shook his head. Lifting one of Ashton legs over his shoulder and slapped his ares cheek hard. The smaller boy couldn't help but moan at the action.

"Don't use that tone with me" Luke said as he spanked Ashton two times more. 

"M'sorry" the other boy apologized as the burning feeling speared over his ass cheek "please Daddy I need you"

"Gonna fuck you so good" Luke opened the condom package and rolled it over his cock. He grabbed the lube and spread a nice amount on his member and fingers. He lifted Ashton other leg up so it laid on the backrest of the car seats. 

His luped up finger started to trace Ashton exposed hole, he circled around the ring of muscles. Ashton moans got louder as pre cum painted his stomach.

"Don't come yet" Luke said sternly, before he lined his cock with Ashton entrance. He pushed just the tip in and waited for a reaction of Ashton. The boy was wining and moaning at the same time.

"Please daddy" he pleaded, already feeling worn out even though he barely did anything. Luke didn't wait any longer before he pushed completely into the other boy, bottoming out. 

Ashton cried, few tears escaped his eyes. He definitely wasn't used to the seize. Luke bended down, traced his finger through the honey colored locks.

"You're doing so well princess" He whispered, before he placed a kiss on Ashton's forehead and then another one his lips. Ashton nodded slightly as he adjusted to the feeling.

"You can move" he whimpered "fuck me good"  
Luke slid out halfway, then slamming back in, watching Ashton face twist in pleasure.

Luke loved the feeling. The tight heat around his cock, giving him the ultimate pleasure. 

"Yeah, harder!" Ashton screamed, not caring if someone could hear them. Never in his life had he been penetrated by such a huge cock, not to mention fucked by such a good looking man. Luke started to thrust harder into the smaller boy, pressing him down into the leather seats as he slammed into his prostate repeatedly. 

Ashton hands went down between their body with the attempt to touch his own cock. Luke grunted and slapped the hand away.

"I said no touching" he growled and smacked Ashton's ass again. The boy arched his back. He was definitely a sucker for pain. Luke leaned down, contacted their lips as he continued to fuck the younger boy in a jack hammered speed. 

Luke would probably have back aches tomorrow though the weird composition. Ashton would be sore for sure. The blonde couldn't care less at the moment, this was definitely worth it. 

"You're so tight. So good and pretty for me, sweetheart" Luke moaned out as he sucked on Ashton neck and down his chest. Ashton whined at the words, feeling himself getting closer. Luke thrust became more sloppy as Ashton clenched around his dick. 

"Can I come daddy?" Ashton asked, voice high pitched, letting Luke know he was close.

"Come for me princess" he groaned as his dick   
pumped into him, faster that before. Ashton couldn't hold on longer as he came with a load moan, releasing all over his abs. 

Luke was still fucking into the boy deep and hard. He grabbed Ashton legs and lifted one up to get a better angle. Thrusting inside the boy with the last strength before he he came in the condom. 

Both boys were painting heavily. Luke slowly pulled out of the other boy. He tied the condom up, opened the car door and threw it onto the asphalt. The smaller boy was watching him in amusement. 

Luke pulled his pants up, before he turned to the boy who still laid on the seats. Ashton slowly sat up, fishing his shirt front the ground and held it over his chest. 

"Why are you keep hiding from me?" Luke smiled slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I don't know" Ashton shrugged, not that Luke could see it since he still held his shirt up. Luke leaned forward, grabbed a tissue packet from the middle console. He took one out and lifted Ashton shirt. The younger boys eyes widen as he watched how Luke cleaned his stomach. 

The blonde reached for Ashton panties and helped him to put them on again, along with his shirt and socks.

"This was actually really good for a one night stand" Ashton mumbled as he picked his jeans up. 

"You could give me your number" Luke said, before he crawled closer to the other. He lifted Ashton head once again and softly kissed him on the lips. The smaller boy gulped.

"You.. w-what?" The boy shuttered. 

"I want your number, I want to see you again" Luke tried to clear the confusion in Ashton eyes up. 

"S-so this wasn't just a quick fuck for you?" Ashton asked, showing how vulnerable he actually was under all his though act. Luke smiled and shook his head. 

"No, we could meet again. Not to have sex, just for talking to get to know each other" Luke shrugged and opened the car door again. He hoped the smell of sex would vanished until tomorrow night. Not wanting to drive his father around with the smell. 

Ashton watched Luke for a moment. He hadn't expected for some so utterly perfect to want a second round, not to mention just to meet for shattering. 

The blonde man climbed out of the car and waited for Ashton to put his pants and shoes on. He quickly did and followed Luke out of the car. Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened a new contact and handed it to the smaller boy. 

Ashton took it with shaky hands as he typed his number in and sent himself a massage so he could save Luke's number later. 

Luke grinned pleased before he placed a sweet kiss on Ashton cheek.

"I'll see you soon, princess" 

As soon as the word left his mouth he walked around the car, climbed in and made his way home. Leaving a blushing Ashton on the sidewalk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it was my first time writing smut, sorry if it wasn't good lol


	3. day off

The next day Luke sat on his couch and stared blankly at the black screen of the TV. He had called in sick at work and planned to stay at home the whole day. Well, except for dinner he had to go outside, whether he liked it or not. The family dinner was already planned for weeks and Luke was way too afraid to cancel it. Though he could already picture the anger in his father eyes, furiously trying to figure out why his son skipped work when he was perfectly fine. 

It was true, the blonde was completely healthy except for the minor backaches. Luke had already made a mental note that car sex was great, something definitely to recur, even if it was bad for his muscles. Either way, the main reason why Luke didn't went to work was that he simply couldn't stop thinking about last night. His mind was racing, leaving no space for work or other unimportant stuff. 

It was impossible for Luke to get the small boy from yesterday out of his head. Ashton was running around in his thoughts like a little beast. Every attempt to catch and lock it back in its cage, in the far corner of his head, failed miserably. It was hopeless and the blonde couldn't wrap his mind around it. He didn't manage to shook the image off, how he laid under him. Shiny tan skin with a thin film of sweat, flustered and pretty. All ready for Luke.

It was something blonde needed in his life. A person who was willed to offer their body. No matter what. Luke was in the desperate need of his own little submissive. How ridiculous it sounded, Luke wanted it. There was no doubt. 

The young man had never in his life thought about a BDSM relationship. Mostly because he was way to focused on hiding his sexuality from his father all of his teenage years. Luke had spent hours on finding new excuses and reasons for the man to believe he was straight. After years he finally found the perfect plan and resolution. It worked and he was happy but just for a short time. After a while Luke had realized his life consisted of only pleasing his father, leaving it without any room for his own happiness, his own true self. 

Ever since last night it had became even clearer for him. He spent his whole life denying who he really was. He felt stupid for thinking he could continue like this forever. Pretend to be someone else, to fit in the perfect imagine of a son, Luke's father always wished for. 

Luke could feel his own anger rising up in his chest, along with frustration and sadness.

A small sigh left his lips as he rubbed his face. It was weird how yesterday's events changed the young mans view on his whole life. He always knew something was missing, but now it was crystal clear. 

He was still terrified of the inevitable outcome but is was finally time to face reality and say goodbye to the little happy world everyone thought he lived in. The blonde wasn't sure how he would manage to get out of this conflicted situation. But for once in his life he was positive he was about to make the right decision. And after all he still had Olivia, she understood Luke better than anyone else. The girl wouldn't leave Luke and let him go through this alone. 

It wasn't only the sex Luke wanted. The blonde had spent hours researching different BDSM relationships. There were plenty ways of practicing it. Whether it was just purely sexual, involved the everyday life or to the point where it implies of literal ownership.

Luke was sure, he wanted to have a stronger relationship with his submissive, not only sexual. The aftercare, holding the person after the pain, the beating, the sobbing was very important for Luke. He needed to be close to the person to suit these actions to the word. 

The blonde was positive that Ashton would make a beautiful and perfect submissive for him. Yet Luke had no idea how he should approach the smaller boy about it. Sure, the events few hours ago seemed to confirm the fact that Ashton was at least a bit into it. But Luke had his doubt about it. Now that he was thinking about it, he felt bad for leaving him alone on the sidewalk. He could have at least walk him back to the club and spare him from worrying sick if he already fucked up his chance with Ashton. 

He sighed again and run his fingers through his hair. Before he could make any decisions about his plan, he heard the front door begin opened. He frowned and got up. It was 9 am and he could swore that his wife told him she wouldn't be back until the evening. 

As giggles and small voices echoed through the flat, Luke made his way to the door. To his surprise he was met with Olivia and another girl. She was a bit shorter than Luke's wife and had her arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulders for support. Both were obviously still drunk from the night as they stumbled into the flat. 

The unknown girl was the first who spotted Luke standing few meters away from the door way with arms folded over his chest.

"Who's that handsome guy?" she whispered in Olivia's ears just loud enough for Luke to hear.

Olivia jerked her head up at the question and her eyes widen as she saw her husband. She straightened her position, brushed her blonde hair out of the face and wiggled the other girls arms off. The other one was a bit surprised by this action and had difficult not to fall over. 

"Why aren't you at work?" Olivia asked, confused why Luke was at home at this time of the day. Normally he started to work at 8 am and had left the house at 7:30. 

"I asked first" the other girl wined before Luke could even answer. Olivia had to grab her arm before she landed face first on the ground. 

"It's uh- my brother, c'mon you need to lay down" Olivia answered and bit her lip. She gestured to the girl to follow her, while she shortly glanced at Luke. The man stayed silent and just furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You have a- how is it called? A- a beautiful gene running in your family. No no, a hotness gene!" The girl giggled and flickered her eyes back and forth between Luke and Olivia. 

"I'll be right back" Luke's wife's rolled her eyes and dragged the girl out of the corridor into her room. Luke watched the events in front of him with confusion. He heard the girls giggle and could perfectly picture Olivia trying desperately not to snap at the drunken girl. Luke sighed once again and leaned against the doorframe as he waited for the blonde girl to come back. 

Exactly five minutes later Olivia entered the corridor again, closed the bedroom door and walked in Luke's direction. She looked exhausted. Small bags under her blood shot eyes, her blonde hair all over the place. 

"I didn't know you were at home" she sighed and leaned against the opposite wall. Staring up at Luke with tired eyes. 

"I wasn't in the mood for work" Luke shrugged but narrowed his eyes seconds after "Didn't we agreed not to bring anyone here?" 

"I thought you were at work, I'm sorry she's still drunk, I couldn't bring her home like this" Olivia sighed and run a hand through her hair just like Luke had second ago, trying to fix the mess on top of her head somehow. Luke wasn't mad at her, it was her flat too after all. He was just utterly confused. If he was honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the whole story behind their drunken state. 

"It's ok. I wanted to talk to you anyway.. about BDSM" Luke said bluntly not really caring about the drunk girl in Olivia's bed as the words left his mouth. 

"You mean like 50 shades of grey?" Olivia stopped playing with her hair and watched Luke with big and curious eyes. 

"Yeah- well I had this idea, I'm just really unsure about how to approach it and- I don't know it's really confusing" Luke tried to explain. His mind was still all over the place. He hadn't finished thinking about it and wasn't sure how he wanted to bring the idea to life. 

"I think you asking the wrong person, I mean I would be a terrible dominant a worse submissive even. I'm not really into that Luke" Olivia signed, pushed herself off the wall and walked past the man into the kitchen. 

"Oh god, I wasn't thinking of practicing it with you, I just need advice" Luke chuckled as followed the girl. He leaned his hips against the counter, folded his arms again and watched how Olivia tried to find something in the kitchen counters. 

"We should talk about it later, is that okay? I need to make sure that Raven doesn't throw up on the bed" She kneeled down and rummaged in the bottom cupboards. 

"I guess.. Is she the girl you talked about yesterday?" Luke answered, he sounded a bit disappointed but tried to hide it. He could wait, even if he wanted to finally short his mind out. Yet, the boy was to hundred percent sure he didn't want to clean bedsheets full of vomit. 

"Yes, we're going to sleep for the next few hours. You should go outside or something" she stood up again with a blue bowl in her hand and grinned at the husband. 

"Ye- wait.. are you kicking me out?" Luke raised his eyebrows up as a fake offended expression placed on his face.

"Well you look really sick, I think fresh air would be good for you" she laughed as she walked around her husband and patted his cheek playfully. 

"I hate you" Luke grumbled but turned away anyway. "I'll see you tonight, don't have too much fun" he said before he made his way to the front door and slipped his shoes on.

"Thanks baby!" Olivia yelled after him and grinned pleased, before she hurried walked back into the bedroom. Luke just rolled his eyes as he exited the flat. 

The blonde walked around for a bit, trying to clear his head. But it didn't seemed to work. His thoughts always drifted back to last night. He couldn't even be bothered to worry about being seen by one of his coworkers. It was like nothing else mattered anymore. Even though he wished he could talk to someone about it, he knew very well that nobody would understand him like Olivia did. Waiting was the only option. It was frustrating, really. 

Since it was still early the blonde decided to go to his favorite café shop, which was just a few blocks away. He hurriedly walked on his long legs until he reached the destination. 

A small, quite cute coffee shop at the corner of the street. It was a nice place Luke loved to be, especially in the morning hours. It was always decorated with fresh sunflower and smelled like delicious coffee beans. 

Once Luke entered the shop he was instantly hit with a strong coffee smell, which reminded him of his office smell on Monday morning. He shrugged the weird familiar feeling off and ordered a simple black coffee. As soon he had the coffee cup in his hand he tried to decide where to sit down. All of the tables where full and Luke realized he never been here at this time of the day. Never had he seen the place being so crowded.

He slightly cursed at his decisions until he spotted a free seat on a small table near the window. Luke observed the boy who sat at it for a moment. Dyed green hair, body drowned in a large black hoodie along with black jeans. He couldn't see the face but Luke didn't think twice about it. 

"Can I sit here?" He asked after he walked forward and reached the table. The green haired boy just shrugged and continued to stare at his laptop screen, that was placed on the little table. Luke sat down on the comfortable chair on the opposite and placed his coffee cup on the small space that was still left on the table. 

"What are you working on?" Luke asked after awhile, trying to start a conversation. The boy was still staring at the laptop, his fingers placed on the keyboard, like he was ready to type a whole novel about the meaning of life and but he wasn't moving a centimeter. 

He didn't even answered the older man, though Luke was sure he had heard him. The blonde shrugged it off but couldn't stop watching the boy with a curious state of his own. The green haired lad sat there like he was paralyzed or deep in thoughts. It looked kinda aesthetic and Luke almost pulled his phone out of his pocket to take a picture the moment. 

Luke still couldn't see his face perfectly, it was hidden behind the laptop screen, revealing only a pale forehead. Luke didn't dared to get up and get a better look on the mysterious boy, fearing he would interrupt his deep thinking. 

So, for at least ten minutes, both sat in silence, Luke only staring at the boy and completely forgetting about his coffee, which was definitely cold now. 

Suddenly the boy jerked his head up and clapped his laptop shut with a loud noise. Luke visibly jumped at the unforeseeable action.   
A bit shocked he returned the same furious glare of the other boy directed to him. 

"Stop staring you creep!" The boy whisper yelled before shortly looked around the coffee shop, checking if someone else heard him. After he turned his gaze back on Luke, the blonde furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Maybe if you would've answered my question I wouldn't have stared" Luke answered simply. He wasn't really impressed anymore by the little outburst once he took his full appearance in. The blonde couldn't help but to smile in the boys direction, happy he could finally see his face. He was beautiful in Luke's opinion, cute nose, pretty cherry red lips, especially he loved his green eyes, which fitted perfectly with his green hair. 

"I uh- what questions?" The boy asked confused, shrinking back in the chair trying to make himself smaller, nevertheless the anger was still clearly dominating his voice. 

"I wanted to know what you're working on" Luke shrugged, not wanting to comment on the boys strange behavior. It was odd for Luke, that he only started to yell at him after long minutes had past of him just staring at the boy. The boy just shrugged slightly before he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Nothing,- my master piece, a blank page, call it whatever you want " the boy said, and darted his eyes down at the now closed laptop. He sighed quietly, suddenly looking more sad than angry and Luke could feel his heart stop beating for a second. A weird feeling of wanting to comfort the boy rushed over his whole body as the atmosphere somehow turned into a darker one. 

"You're a writer?" Luke asked surprised, trying to change the subject. He could already tell the boy didn't felt comfortable talking about his project or whatever he was doing on the computer. 

"Yes, though I'm a miserably one. Actually no, I'm just a person with no ideas" he shrugged before he looked at Luke again. It was like he finally realized who was sitting in front of him as a light blush creeped over his pale cheeks. 

"What do you want to write about?" Luke asked further, suddenly completely occupied by the green haired boy. He had a mysterious aura around him, something Luke wanted to figure out. 

"Maybe how I will end my life? Deadline is next Monday and I have nothing, not even a title" he rubbed his eyes tiredly, like he was sitting here for hours just staring at the screen. Being depressed about his lack of ideas. His green eyes seemed to water before the boy hurried tried to cover them with his sweater sleeves. Luke frowned and leaned forward. 

"Hey don't cry, this isn't the end of the world" he whispered. An inner battle sparked and Luke couldn't decide if he should wrap his arms around the boy or let him be.   
After all, he was just a stranger. Luke didn't want to step over his comfort zone, seeing he was already fidgety about Luke watching and talking to him. But the sad frown on the boys face was soon replaced with a furious glare, telling Luke it was better not to touch him. 

"Maybe not for you but for me! My whole existence depends on this fucking white piece of a page" he scoffed and hoped to get any bad reaction out of the blonde. That he would get up and leave him alone. He didn't wanted people to see how he drowned in his own little pity party. But sadly for him, he didn't get any reaction like that from Luke.

"Well, then tell me what inspires you" Luke replied in a calm voice as he reached for his coffee and took a sip. He grimaced as the cold liquid run down his throat as he desperately tried to fight the urge to spit the coffee out again. 

"That's the problem. Nothing does! I'm just a untalented and uninspired piece of shit, don't argue with me on that. I heard enough of that. I will fail, I accepted it already. It's my faith to drown" the boy explained with wild hand gestures. Showing how frustrated he was with the whole situation. 

"You're really pessimistic. Maybe all you need his to change you're way of thinking" the blonde stated as he placed the cup back on the table. 

"Right, as if you know how hard it his to work with nothing. I know who you are. You're Luke Hemmings most successfully architect here and probably Daddy's favorite! I guess you don't have to work, Daddy is just rich and enabled you an easy way to the top. Don't dare to tell me I just have to change my way of thinking and all my problems are gone. You have no idea" the boy yelled slightly, gaining a few looks from the other customers in the coffee shop. He ignored all eyes on him and continued to glare at the blonde man as he keep trying to wipe the few tears away that escaped his own eyes. 

"I was trying to help you, there's no need to be rude! If you know so much about me, why don't you write a book about my life" Luke scoffed suddenly feed up with boys behavior. He did nothing than to try to talk to him, help him somehow to find inspiration. It wasn't fair to Luke. 

"You're so full of yourself" The boy huffed and started to pack his things. Luke just watched him with a frown and red face, ready to snap at the younger any second. He absolutely hated when people were disrespectful towards him without any reason. 

"I wish you have an amazing day Mr. Hemmings, I hope you don't slip on your money"

With that the green haired boy jumped up, took his laptop and made it way to the exit. Luke looked after him with wides blue eyes. He hadn't expected the boy to freak out like that. 

The calm mood Luke have been in the whole morning was completely washed away. He was angry. The blonde felt disrespected. What was the boy thinking? 

He had no right to yell at Luke like that; and the blonde actually felt bad for him for a moment. Luke huffed but didn't made any effort to follow the boy. It would make things probably even worse. He sighed and just accepted the fact that he got yelled at for no literally reason and that it ruined his mood even more, but what else could he do about it? 

He would see the green haired boy again sooner than he would expect it anyway, but that was something Luke didn't knew yet. 

He was just kind of glad that boy gave him something else to think about than last night events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Micheal's green hair... sigh


	4. family dinner

It was just like Luke had excepted it. His father was glaring at him with the same cold dark stare he had for years. Judging the younger blonde with every little movement he made. Yet, he was too smug, too conceited to make small talk. Just to make a little illusion that this was a normal family dinner. Starting with a simple hey how are you? Is everything alright?

Luke could feel the shiver run down his neck and his skin crawl. He felt uncomfortable, sitting at the same table with his arrogant and selfish father. The blonde had planned to finally stand up for himself, telling the elder that his morals and predicts, he had listened to for his whole life, were wrong and he didn't believe in them. Never had.

The conversation was already completely planned out in Luke's head. He had wrote his arguments down, memorized them, just to be sure he wouldn't fuck up in front of his father and make a fool out of himself. In front of the only person that made him want to hide under his bed and forget.

He was convicted he had matured over the past few years and the living under the stern authority of the cruel man were over. 

Moving out of the household four years ago, was the first step forward for Luke. He was content and happy as a heavy weight was lifted off his chest. He still had his father looking over his shoulder at work, but for the first time in his life he felt free. 

Although, marring Olivia was a step back again. He had given in, felt back into old habits of wanting to please his father. 

Now two years later, Luke was sure he had made up his mind. Not only due the event happened with Ashton but he also finally knew to hundredth percent what he wanted, that the way he lived was wrong. 

Confidence had build up inside him on the drive to the fancy restaurant. The blonde could felt the excitement twitching in his fingertips. He was ready to face reality and stand up against his father. Luke was positive this dinner would turn out to be his ticket for freedom. 

But oh, how wrong Luke was with this theory. Just a simple ice cold glance from his father, a quick eye contact made him feel small again. Pressed the confidence to the far back of his mind. Revealing only his old fears and hesitations. 

The twenty five year old never wished something more than to simply disappear at the moment. The air was filled with an abhorrent and uneasy awkwardness. Any bad cliché romance movie was better to watch than the discomforting scene in front of Luke. 

The older man was sitting on the chair opposite from Luke. Olivia in the middle of the two, though she tried to shift closer to her husband. Luke's father had his hands folded together in front of him as he stared down at his son. The blonde tried to act normal as he laid the menu cart down and smiled slightly. 

"So, how is work?" The man asked after a while of pure silence, keeping a straight face. 

"Good" Luke answered simply. The less details he gave, the less he could drown in the judgment. Olivia sensed Luke's discomfort. She slowly reached for his hand under the table and intertwined their fingers. It didn't calmed the blonde down in any way but he was glad he had her by his side. 

"He finished the big building project at the east side" Olivia spoke up after few seconds, trying to ease the situation up. Luke tensed at the mention of the project. It was great one, definitely brought his company higher to top of the ranking list of successful and good architect companies. But now it was finished Luke planned to focus on other things, some which wouldn't please his father in any way. 

"That's great to hear! Any new clients?" Luke's father glanced from Olivia back to Luke and raised his eyebrows slightly. He still showed no emotion. Luke was used to it. He sighed and mentally prepared for getting judged more or even yelled at. The blonde had taken the opportunity, when his father was away for two week, to made some decisions without his knowing. 

Yes, his father was the boss of Luke's company. He wasn't a trained architect, nor had he any idea how to work as one. He had brought the whole company six years ago, to extend his own business and simplify Luke's career. The blonde was talented in this branch and had lots of fun doing it. Luke was sure he would have made it without his fathers help somehow, it would have probably took more years than it had taken now. But Luke didn't complain, he was content with his job, whenever it was with or without the help of the elders money. 

"Yes, a lot actually but we're trying to focus on the housing complexes on the other side of the city" Luke said, he clenched his hands into fists trying not to show how bothered he was, talking about this with his father. Olivia shirked slightly as she took her hand out of Luke's firm grip. She cleared her throat nervously and chuckled. Father and son ignored her actions completely. 

"Why? Isn't that the place were the lowest working class lives?" Luke's father asked rather loudly. He folded his arms over his chest. Definitely not happy with Luke's decisions. Just like Luke had expected it. 

"Sadly yes, the housings are really old. They need an all round renovation" Luke explained with a soft voice, watching his fathers reaction carefully. He didn't want his father to throw a fit in the middle of the restaurant. 

For a moment, Luke's thoughts drifted back to the morning, to the situation with the boy in the little coffee shop. The boy was right, Luke's Dad was rich and it was the reason why he was in this high position at a really young age. But it was also the only thing the boy was right about. Luke didn't get everything stuck up his ass, he worked hard. Otherwise he would have already failed in the first few weeks. Luke wasn't like his father and just did everything for money. He just loved his job and had talent for it. 

"Luke that's a waste of time and cost lots of unnecessary money, that you could use for other buildings, like luxury hotels" the stern voice interrupted Luke's thoughts. The blonde could see the anger raising in his Dad's eyes, but this time he didn't flinched back. He was done with his fathers behavior and thinking just about money. Anger started to build up in Luke himself. 

"Last time I remembered you basically gave me the upper hand in the company, means you have nothing to say anymore!" Luke hissed. Gaining the confidence back he lost few minutes ago. He never had talked back to him but in this moment he didn't cared anymore. 

"Ah, so you the great new boss right? Who skips important work days and tells everyone he's sick" the older one scoffed. He placed his hands on the table, ready to yell at his son any second. 

"Father, I-"

"Hi, I'm Michael and I'm your waiter today" a chirpy voice interrupted the conversation. 

Luke recognized the voice. Without acting surprised as he turned his head to the side and locked blue eyes with beautiful green ones. He was right it was the boy from the coffee shop. 

The boys eyes widen a little as he realized which family sat at the table. He mentally cursed at his bad karma, for meeting Luke Hemmings twice in just one day. It was definitely not his lucky day. Especially since he hab been so rude towards the blonde in the early morning. 

Micheal's hands started to shake as he gulped and tried to ignore the small drop of sweat that started to run down his neck. He had been mad in the morning, not in the right state of mind. Depressed of his lack of ideas and inspiration. It wasn't even in his intention to snap at the Hemmings boy. But the frustration was to big, too uncontrolled that he couldn't really care at that moment. 

But now having the handsome and successful man sitting in front of him made him regret his actions slightly, not at all because he still thought the young man deserved it. But before the boy could decide if he should apologize or ignore the fact that he disrespected the architect in a way he never thought he would do, the older Hemmings started to talk. 

"You still don't own the company, you have nothing to say until I retire." He ignored the waiter completely as he glared as his son like he was about to destroy the whole world. 

"Uh, should I come back in few minutes?" Michael backed away a few steps, he smiled nervously at Luke. He was too afraid to look at his father and too ashamed to look at Luke's wife.

"No it's ok! The conversation is over anyway" Luke stated and turned away from his father. A large fake smile placed on his face as he looked up at Michael. It made the boy even more nervous, he didn't understand Luke's acting. He expected to get yelled at, whenever it was Luke or his father for being so disrespectful. 

"O-ok, um what eh- can I bring you guys to drink?" with shaking hands he pulled his small notepad out of his apron and took the pencil that he had placed behind his ear. 

"Two waters and a-" Luke started but was cut of few seconds later. He rolled his eyes but let his father talk. 

"White wine" the older man finished Luke's sentence. He glared at Luke then at Michael. The waiter nodded hastily, wanting nothing more than to escape the awkward situation and cold and terrifying glares. 

"A-alright, I'll be back in a minute" Michael nodded and hurriedly walked back to the bar. He took a deep breath and ran a trembling hand through his hair. 

"Nancy, I need two waters and a white wine please and hurry I'm kind of scared of the family" he hissed quietly to the older lady behind the bar. The woman looked up at the boy and huffed her brown hair out of her face. 

"Who is it?" She laughed as she laid the tea towel down, which she used to dry the dirty glasses with. She took a few steps closer to Michael so he didn't have to talk so loud, afraid any of the guest could hear it. 

"The Hemmings. I swear the father is ready for a murder spree" Michael whispered, tiled his head to the side and looked back at the family for a brief moment. 

"Oh, I know them, I went to the same school as the father, he always been a jerk no wonder his son looks like he's about to faint" she answered as she leaned down on the counter with her elbows. Michael furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. 

"So you don't think he's daddy's boys? Get everything stuck up his ass and doesn't have to work for fucking anything?" he asked, obviously confused. He was aware that the older of the Hemmings was a well known rich asshole, that he didn't cared for everyone that belonged to the lower society. Michael always assumed his son was just a copy of him. 

"Jesus Michael language! And no, I think he has more something like daddy issues" Nancy shrugged and took three fresh glasses, filled them with the liquid before she handed them over to Michael who placed them on a tray. The waiter picked them up and turned around, but didn't made the attempt to move forward. 

He watched the family for a little while. He saw how the older one lecturing his son about something, like parents do with little kids.   
Michael furrowed his eyebrows once again as he observed Luke's reaction. The young man was afraid, yet he seemed to be angry, furious even. 

Michael was right. Luke was afraid, even if he had planned everything out he was deeply afraid to lose his job, the whole company. The twenty five year old was ready to burst out, to yell and scream but the fear stopped him. He didn't want a bad reputation for his company, so he kept quiet. It would made it even to the newspaper if he started to yell his opinion at his father in the middle of a restaurant. Cause a scene and get bad publicity. 

"Michael the drinks don't make their way to the table by themselves" Nancy interrupted Michael's staring and deep thoughts. 

"Oh uh, right" he sheepishly smiled and started to walk over. He nervously placed the drinks on the table as a watched Luke drumming his fingers equally nervous on the table. Luke wasn't so different from Michael, at least that was what Michael interpreted from the older boys actions. 

"Not pleasing daddy enough?" he whispered in Luke's ear as he placed the water in front of the blonde. He had no idea where his confidence and rudeness came from but he couldn't help it. Something in him told him to bring Luke to the edge of his nerves. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. 

"Already decided what you guys want to eat?" Michael asked in one breath as he straightened his shoulders again and ignored Luke's glaring. 

Olivia nodded and told Michael all three orders, before the waiter wrote them down and walked back to the kitchen of the restaurant with a smirk. Before he reached the bar he turned around again and winked at Luke.   
The young man's face turned red from anger. 

Michael was pleased with the reaction. He was convicted that the blonde had no rights to be nervous or angry at his father or the situation he was in. No matter of how much the man was an asshole, he helped Luke to get one of the best jobs. Simply because he had enough money. It was unfair in Michael's opinion. 

Michael could see Luke's wife trying to calm him down but it didn't worked. The smirk never left Michael's face. He did a pretty good job in annoying the blonde and didn't felt slightly bad about it.

"I'm taking my fifteen minute break" Michael yelled, he grabbed his jacket before he went outside. He rummaged his cigarette pack out and placed one between his lips. The smoke filled in lungs and relaxed his muscles. The cold air night blowed around his head and Micheal visibly calmed down. His heart rate slowed down from the rush of excitement over bringing Luke to the edge of his nerves.   
The calm mood he was suddenly in was something he definitely needed because the next few minutes would be extremely humiliated for him; but that was something the boy would realize soon enough. 

After he finished his cigarette, tossed it carelessly on the ground he went back inside, straight to the toilets. What Micheal didn't noticed was that Luke watched him from his spot on the table, he was still pissed at the green haired boy. Without thinking twice he excuse himself and followed the boy.

Once he was in the bathroom he closed the door, leaned against it and waited for Michael to walk out. The blonde was fed up with the boys behavior and having his father near him didn't made the situation better.

Michael walked out of the cabinet few seconds later, he didn't realized someone else was in the room as he washed his hands. Luke just watched him and smirked to himself.   
The boy hummed as he turned around and let out a small shriek. His eyes turned huge as he stared at the man at the door. 

"Where's your sassy attitude now little boy" Luke chuckled slightly as he folded his arms over his chest. 

"Uh- I'm " Michael started, but he was speechless. He didn't thought Luke would follow him. He gulped as his heart started to beat faster. 

"You know, I'm willing to forget about your bratty attitude towards me at the coffee shop in the morning Michael. But acting this way a second time, especially when my father is around is unacceptable" Luke shook his head. He pushed himself off the door and watched Michael reaction carefully. 

It was quite for a while. Michael didn't moved a millimeter. Only the sound of heavy breathing echoed through the room. Luke smirked.

"What are you going to to about? Punish me?" Michael scoffs as he blinked a few time. His voice was shaky revealing the lack off confidence. The boy was unsure how to handle the situation. He knew it was his own fault but never in a million years would he apologize now. He copied Luke's movement and folded his shaky arms over his chest as he tried to hide his nervousness. 

"Maybe I should" Luke answered as he stepped forward. Just a few step. He didn't wanted to scare the boy, even he was the most disrespectful human Luke had ever met (except for his own father). 

"Funny. I'll suing you for sexually harassment then" Michael hissed, he also stepped back not trusting the man in front of him. 

"Nobody said something about being sexual here" Luke chuckled and shrugged, his eyes brightened with excitement. 

"Oh god" Michael mumbled, only realizing now in which kind of situation he brought himself in. He watched Luke with wide eyes as the young man came closer and closer. 

"But since you mention it, it's actually not a bad idea" Luke admitted as his mind filled with many ideas what he could to with the boy. So many different positions and punishments. Some dirty and kinky ideas even. 

"Wow ok dude, what if Im not gay?" Michael snapped Luke out of his thoughts. 

"Would you like it if I spanked you?" Luke asked bluntly. His eyes never leaving Michael wide ones. The green haired boys breathing didn't seemed to slow down any second as he stepped nervously from one foot on the other. 

"W-what?" He stammered breathlessly. 

"Until you're ass is red, until you start to sob and beg for me to stop?" Luke asked further, knowing fully well Michael had understood his question. He loved to watch how the boy got more nervous every second. 

"You're a freak!" the green haired boy whispered. He couldn't believe the man even suggested such a thing. 

"No no kitten, I can tell you will like it. Beside that you deserve to be punished, being so disrespectful to Daddy" Luke hummed. He was now directly in front of Michael. The boy looked up with red cheeks. 

"I-I don't, please" he mumbled. The small amount of confidence he had earlier was completely gone. He cursed mentally at his stupidity for ending in such an awkward situation. 

"You know, you would looks so good on all fours, red ass stuck in the air while you cry out for Daddy" Luke smiled and placed his hand right next to Michael's head at the wall the younger boy was now pressed against. He didn't touched him in any way, yet the smaller one was completely flustered and overwhelmed being so close to Luke. The blonde enjoyed every second of it. 

"Y-you, what no! I -I.." Michael was completely lost for words. He couldn't think straight anymore. 

"Bet you have some Daddy issues too since you're so eager to talk about mine, but the difference between us is, that I can handle mine better than you yours" Luke interrupted Michael's stuttering. 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the one get turned on thinking about a man, wanting to call him Daddy while he get punished" Luke smirked smugly. He pushed himself back with his hand, giving Michael a little space to breath. 

Luke took a business card out of his white dress shirt pocket, reached forward tucked it into Michael's front pocket. The boy whimpered at the contact of Luke's large hands near his dick. 

"Call me when you changed your attitude kitten" Luke winked at the flustered boy before he exited the bathroom. Leaving Michael with an arching hard-on and a widely racing heart and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's a little shit haha


	5. dates and coffee boys

Luke had no idea what came over himself last night in the bathroom, yet he didn't regretted his moves in any way. The green haired boy deserved it. He disrespected Luke in many ways, not only wasn't he afraid to speak up with his really rude words but it was also directly in front of the older Hemmings. Luke was sure his father didn't heard any of the words, but it still pissed the blonde off and he was sure he did the best thing in that moment.

Sure, he could have handled the situation in a more mature way and just tell the boy off, right in front of his father. But Luke couldn't explain it, somehow he was occupied by how interesting and mysterious the boy was. At one moment he snapped at Luke, the other he was so emotional at the edge of crying and then he was just utterly rude. 

And the fact that Michael got turned on by Luke's dirty words just added to Luke's confidence and ego. The blonde knew that the boy would call him back in the next few days, meeting him twice on the same day was simply faith. Not just a coincidence. 

Maybe he had luck with that boy, that Michael was interested in a relationship with him. Of course he had to get to know him first and slowly made him attentive about the fact that he was serious in the bathroom. He couldn't tell if Micheal would agree but he had hope but only time could tell. 

The rest of the dinner the night before passed rather uncomfortable. Luke's father pressed the whole time about the topic, that he thought Luke wasn't able to assume the company and lead it on his own. He was too young, too inexperienced. The blonde was at the edge of his nerves once the dinner was finished. 

So was his father, if Olivia didn't paid earlier, it would have ended in a loud verbal fight, in the middle of the restaurant. Luke's plan on standing up again the older one vanished into thin air right after the incident with Michael. 

Luke had still tried to reason a lot of things. Not only about his sexuality but also how wrong his father was. That the blonde was capable of taking care of the company on his own. He just needed a few days on his own to prove it to him. His father would be surprise how good Luke was at it, if he only would have given him a chance.

But of course his father hadn't listened and stayed with his statement that his son was too inexperienced. He had left the restaurant without any other word. Olivia was the only thing that kept Luke sane at that moment, she had calmed him down enough not to throw a fit right there. 

Now, the next morning the blonde was left with the thought of being not enough and a boy named Micheal. He still had plenty of time to to change his fathers mind and tell him off for the first time in his life. But Luke couldn't get rid of the picture in his head of the flustered boy in the bathroom, just like the one of Ashton. Two really beautiful boys in Luke's opinion. The young man liked both and to say he was confused was an understatement. He still hadn't found time to talk about it with Olivia to clear the mess in his head. 

Luke mind was racing. It wasn't only the fact that he wanted both boys but also that he knew them for only a day or two. Just after this short time he already became attracted. Luke had no idea if it was better to find a submissive in the internet and simply to forget about the other two (if it was even possible). Because those two seemed to be perfect. The only question was how he would manage to have two? He didn't even knew if was legal or how to confront both about it. Or if it was a better idea to choose between them. It was a conflicted situation the blonde was in. 

With all the unanswered questions in his head he laid in bed. Luke deeply sighed as he got up. He took a quick shower and drank a hot strong coffee, but nothing seemed to clear his minds. It was a long time since Luke mind had been such a mess. 

Once he was dressed and ate a small breakfast he took his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down for a moment only to stop right on Ashton contact. Luke hesitated for a moment before he pressed the caller ID and held the phone to his ear. He had to do something, anything or he would go crazy. 

It took a moment for Ashton to pick up and Luke almost lost his hope, as he nervously started to chew on his fingernails.

"Hello?" A small voice spoke up the second before Luke decided to hang up. A wide grin formed on Luke's lips as he heard the voice. He let his hand fell down before he leaned his back against the kitchen doorway. 

"Hey Ashton" Luke answered, the smile never leaving his face. 

"Who's that?" The voice on the other end answered rather quietly. Luke could hear the person moving, short heavy breaths echoed through the speaker before the loud sound of a closing door could be heard. 

"Uh Luke..?" The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, completely confused about Ashton answer. He recognized Ashton voice, it couldn't be the wrong number. The only realistic answer was that the small boy forget to save his number. 

"I don't know any Luke, I'm sorry" Ashton answered after a short moment. His voice still small, quiet and rushed. 

"I'm the guy from the gay club, you remember? The one who fucked you in the car." Luke shrugged (not that the other boy could see it), before he pushed his body off and walked a few step forward. He took few of the apple slices, that he cut minutes ago and sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Oh oh, uhm-oh God, I'm sorry! Of course I remember you. I just.. I thought you wouldn't call me I'm so sorry" Ashton whispered utterly embarrassed. Luke could only imagine how rosy his cheeks would grow at that moment and the blonde couldn't help it but to smile at the thought. 

"It's okay, don't worry princess. I just wanted to ask you, if you want to meet up again?" Luke laughed slightly. He shook his head in amused before he took a bite from the apple.

"Sure. But,- I don't want to be rude, but um, you need to pay this time" The small boy gulped nervously. Luke nodded, before he realized that Ashton couldn't see him. 

"Of course. Like I said don't worry, I'll pick up the bill" Luke cleared his throat. Still confused why the boy would approach him about the check for dinner or whatever before they even met. He shrugged the confusion off as the other boy answered. 

"Wait what, the bill?" Now it was Ashton who sounded confused. Luke furrowed his eyebrows once again and sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it to Ashton. 

"I thought we could meet up at a small restaurant I'll text you the address. I really want to get to know you" Luke tried to clear Ashton confused. Thinking he didn't enunciated himself right. 

"Y-you mean as a date?" Ashton voice sounded even smaller then before. He breathed softly in as if he just realized that Luke was serious about it. Luke blinked a few times before he answered. 

"Yes. What else?" Luke nodded once again along with his words. It was completely silence for a moment and Luke had to check if the other boy hung up on him. But the call was still going on. Before the blonde could speak up again and ask if Ashton was still there, the boy answered. 

"I- nothing. Sure that would be great" he answered. Luke sighed out in relief. The young man couldn't be happier about the fact that Ashton agreed. 

"Okay, can't wait to see you. I'll text you the time and everything you need to know" Luke said and ate the rest of the apple. He got up again and walked into the corridor. 

"Okay thank you, see you" Ashton breathed out before he finally hung up. Luke couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he took all his belongings, put his shoes on and made his way to his car. The argument with his father and the weird feeling that he was left with, were completely forgotten. 

\--

Once the young man was at work, he slowly calmed down from his high of happiness as the normal daily routine of work and stress came back. He had a lot of work to catch up since he wasn't at the office yesterday. But Luke didn't minded it. He needed the stress as a kind of check for reality. Sure, a day off once in a while was great but Luke couldn't really function when he didn't run under adrenaline. 

Yesterday was the living proof of it, he was sure if he was at work that day the confrontation with his Dad would have been way more comfortable. But Luke put these thoughts to the back of his mind, trying to forget and focus on other important things. 

After all he loved his job and would rather sit the whole day in the office with plenty of work in front of him than to sit at home and think about how he failed with his father. 

The thing was Luke only enjoyed work when everything went along like he imagined it. And definitely not how it was right at the moment. The printer didn't worked and Luke was about to throw it out the window. He didn't know how to fix that thing and the worst was that he couldn't print the important documents out he desperately needed for his next meeting. He groaned and forcefully hit the machine, but it still didn't print a single document. 

"Mr H., I have a coffee and a donut" Luke turned around as the door opened. A teenage boy walked in, holding a coffee mug in the one hand and a little box in the other, looking rather annoyed. He fake grinned at the older one and Luke just rolled his eyes. The boy was dressed in ripped black jeans along with a white long sleeved shirt. His black hair was a mop of mess on top of his head, Luke would say he was absolutely handsome if he didn't wore the lazy expression. His warm brown eyes looked bored around the room and then finally met Luke's blue ones. 

"It's Mr. Hemmings for you. Who are you anyway?" Luke sighed as he finally got the boy's attention. He forgot about his not working printer for a moment as he walked to his office desk. 

"I'm the coffee boy." The boy shrugged as he placed the items on the table. He turned around, ready to leave the room again but he got stopped by Luke's slightly coughing. He stopped in his stracks and tilted his head to the side before he rolled his eyes. 

"Yes I can see that. I meant what's your name?" Luke said. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned his arm on the armrest of his chair waiting for an answer. The boy sighed annoyed and looked at Luke. 

"Hood, Calum Hood" the boy shrugged once again before a single strand of his hair fell down on his forehead. He run a hand through his black hair and gave the older one the same bored glance. 

"Well Hood, Calum Hood. I don't like you're attitude, if you don't like being the coffee boy then look for a real job" Luke said, before he set down on his chair and started to type something in the computer. Calum looked at him for a moment as his eyes got smaller. He knew he shouldn't be rude to the young man or else he would get fired in a second. 

"Well I'm still going to school and I'm really lazy and have not enough experience to get a real job" he answered after a while and sighed, trying desperately not to look annoyed as he started to fake a smile again to get on Luke's good side. He was aware that Mr. Hemmings wasn't fond of rude people and since he had a high position in the company he could easily kick the boy out. 

"How old are you?" Luke asked further completely ignoring Calum statement. He didn't looked up, just continued to type on the keyboard. The raven haired boy started to get nervous since Luke avoided eye contact. 

"17 why?" Calum suddenly feared to lose his job. Even though he was just a simple coffee boy, if he lost his position he would be in deep trouble. Disappointed his parents for losing such a easy thing, just because he was annoyed, bored and couldn't hold up a kind attitude. The boy watched how the blonde got up and walked back to his printer, not even glancing at Calum, who started to nervously bit his lips. He was sure he would get fired in the next moment. 

"I'm just asking" the blonde shrugged before he hit the not working machine with his right hand "this fucking printer" he groaned as he hit the thing again. Calum eyes widen, not expecting such a movement from the young man. He took a deep breath before he stepped forward. 

"Uh, I could help you with that" he said, trying to suck up to the blonde with the intention that he forget his rude actions seconds ago. Luke hit the printer again before he faced Calum again. 

"Really?" Luke sounded surprised. He looked at the shorter boy with raised eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest. Calum blinked a few times, not being used to such an authority  from a guy who was just a few years older than himself. Nevertheless he nodded confidently. 

"Yes, let me" he breathed out and walked over to Luke. Calum tried to ignore Luke's hard glance before he rolled up his sleeves and inspected the machine. 

Luke watched the boy for a moment. He looked really concentrated and like he knew what he was doing so the blonde shrugged again and sat down, continuing his typing. It took Calum only 30 seconds before he realized what the problem was.

"You just had to put paper in it, old man" Calum started to chuckle slightly. He turned around and glanced at Luke with amusement, as a real grin formed on his lips for the first time that day. The blonde looked rather embarrassed. He whipped his clammy hands on his jeans before he turned around in his chair and glared at the younger boy. Not believing how stupid he was for forgetting to put paper in the machine. 

"So what do I get as a reward?" Calum asked cockily as he copied Luke's earlier action and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You can suck my dick" Luke rolled his eyes but stayed in the same position. Not letting the boy get on his nerves. 

It was kinda funny to the blonde to watch Calum trying to annoy him. Whether it was deliberated or not. It was completely different form of the way Michael had tried to get him to the edge of his nerves. Michael it the main point right away meanwhile the raven haired boy just tried to come out as tough with the fake cocky attitude. 

"Uh.. w-what?" Calum coughed. His his widen at the words that left Luke's mouth. 

"You heard me" Luke answered, voice monotone. He shrugged as he leaned back and flickered his eyes from Calum's down to his crotch. 

"You serious about that?" The younger boy squeaked and watched the blonde with widen eyes. All his confidence flowed away with Luke's words and the sudden dominance he exuded. Calum gulped and tried to back away. He felt how his face grew hot and his hands to get sweaty. Luke just nodded and smirked up at the boy with raised eyebrows, like he was waiting for Calum to start. 

"I've never done that before" Calum laughed nervously and scratched his neck awkwardly, hardly trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. He licked his dry lips before he looked down, as if his shoes where the most interesting thing in the world. The blonde noticed Calum sudden shy behavior and smiled at the action. 

"Well, it's always time for everyone's first don't you think?" Luke shrugged once again before he leaned forward and grabbed Calum's hand. Again he had no idea what came over him but at the moment he couldn't care less about it. 

He tucked Calum closer to him until the boy kneeled in front of him. Luke smiled at the raven haired boys facial expressions, he looked slightly scared and embarrassed that he was actually about to do it but also slightly eager to know what was about to happen. 

Luke started to unbuckle his jeans, opened the the zipper before he tucked the jeans down a little bit along with his boxers. He watched how Calum's curious eyes went even wider at the sign of the half harden cock in front of him. 

"That's right baby boy" Luke smirked and cupped Calum's chin with one hand and ran his thumb over Calum's bottom lip. The younger one took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment, making Luke immediately fully hard. Only the sign of the boy on his knees ready to suck Luke off, in the middle of his office turned Luke more on than anything else. He didn't even cared about the fact that the door wasn't locked, which was definitely a mistake. 

He pulled the boy even closer. Calum took a deep breath as his heart beat started to speed up. He looked up at Luke who nodded in confirmation before he slowly leaned forward. His warm breath blew over Luke's cock, making his hips buck forwards.

"C'mon" Luke whispered, desperately wanting to feel the warm lips around his now fully hard cock. 

Calum looked up at him again as he slowly wrapped a hand around Luke's dick, starting to gently stroke his length. Luke groaned, giving Calum's his confidence back bit by bit. 

The raven haired boy then leaned further forward and hesitantly put his lips on the tip of Luke's cock. He started to swirl his tongue around the base with his tongue in circular motion. Luke had to bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud as Calum used his lips to lightly squeeze it, with the results of Luke thrusting up his hips.

Calum's backed his head away a bit and his movements became more shy because he had literally no idea what he was doing or how he ended in this situation. But before he could back away further, Luke grabbed his head in both hand and guided him for a moment. 

"So good, baby boy" Calum started to feel funny and all tingly inside as Luke called him the pet name. He blushed, definitely not used to be in the submissive role and get turned on by it. He could feel himself getting hard and his skinny jeans to get more tight. 

Calum let go of the tip and darted his tongue from the top slowly to Luke's balls. He took both of them into his mouth, as he used his lips and tongue to massage and caress them before he slowly traced his tongue along the underside of Luke's dick, all the way up again. Once he reached the top, he took his dick in his mouth again. The blonde had no idea if it was a lie that this was the first time for the boy on his knees or if he was simply talented. But the pleasure was intense. 

One hand of Calum's grabbed lightly the rest of his cock and started to massage it, while the boy kept the head of Luke's dick in his mouth. 

Luke grabbed his other hand and guided it to his balls, Calum got the message and started to gently cupped his balls and squeezed them, he run his fingers around them. Luke started to moan deeply, jerking his hip up to get his dick further down Calum's throat. Calum let him and took more of Luke in his mouth as he hallowed his cheeks and he bobbed his head up and down, continuing to pleasure Luke with his hands.

"Just like that" Luke moaned out "you're doing good" he praised the boy as the pleasuring feeling flowed through his body. He run his hands through Calum's soft hair, giving the boy no way to escape. 

Before Calum could protest he could hear the door suddenly being opened. Panic rushed through his body as Luke's hands suddenly left his head. Without looking up he crawled under the desk. He gulped his fear down after he realized nobody could see him from the other side, since the desk was frontside closed. Just as Calum was under the safety of the table, Luke rolled his chair in the same direction, hiding his hard dick under it, right in front of Calum eyes. The raven haired boy pressed his hand against his mouth to hide his panting. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hemmings I just read your messages" it was Luke's secretary, holding her phone in one and and a book in their other. She gave Luke an apologizing glance before she handed him an instruction book for the printer. Luke laughed slightly and rolled further forward so the woman couldn't see that he was almost fully naked and hard from waist down. 

"I already fixed it, but thanks" Luke answered and smiled at the lady. Calum rolled his eyes, he was the one who fixed the problem and ended up with a dick in his mouth. The situation was suddenly ridiculous to him. Never in his life had he imagined himself on the knees in front of another man, especially not in the middle of an office. The boy took a deep breath, trying to ignore the weird feeling that built up inside his chest as he eyed Luke's crotch again.

The young man was still talking to the lady, acting like nothing had happened as Calum got an idea. He smirked before he leaned forward in the small space that he had left and took Luke's still hard dick in his mouth again. Bobbing his head up and down in a fast pace. 

Luke's hip immediately jerked forward again at the sudden warmness and tightness around his length. One knee hit the table as he tried to cover up his moan with the loud noise.

"Are you okay?" The secretary lady asked and eyed the young man. Luke just nodded and tried to fake a smile which ended in a grimace.  
Calum's confidence was fully back, he grabbed the rest of Luke's dick in his hand again moving it up and down. As he swirled his tongue around the tip. 

"Yes great, um the coffee boy fixed the printer" Luke breathed out as he felt how Calum pressed his tongue flat to the underside of Luke's shaft and slowly licked a stripe upwards, twirling it around the head when he reached it.

"Oh he already left?" Luke nodded but mentally cursed, hoping the lady would leave the room as soon as possible. Meanwhile Calum took Luke's frozen and cramped state as an encouragement, taking Luke into his mouth properly again. The blonde was about to moan out because that boy under the table could deep throat. His lips wrapped around Luke, Calum brought almost the entire length into his mouth, letting his hand cover the little part he couldn't fit. Tears started to form in his eyes, but this didn't stop him. 

Luke cursed this time out loud. The lady looked puzzled and widen her eyes but Luke just waved her off. "Could you please leave? I still have a lot of work to do!" He was close. With the warm lips around him and the steady pace he couldn't hold on any longer. Calum could taste the pre cum in his tongue and started to bob his head even faster. 

The lady nodded disturbed, before she slowly went to leave the room but before she reached the door, she looked a closer look at her boss. She could see the small sweat drops forming on Luke's forehead and she frowned.

"You're sure you ok?" She asked again, ready to take care of the younger. Luke almost rolled his eyes as he answered with a pressed yes and gestured for the women to finally leave the room. She nodded again, not pleased with the answer but she left the room nevertheless. As soon as the door closed, Luke grabbed Calum's head again as he rolled back and tucked the boy with him. 

The action took Calum by surprise as he stumbled forward on his knees. He tried to back away again but Luke was having none of it. He held the boy in place and fucked into his mouth. Calum didn't mind that he started to choke and gasp and drooling down his chin and nearly crying because somehow it turned him on that Luke Hemmings was touching and giving him no way to get away. He placed both of his hands next to Luke's thighs as the older one trusted his hip up and down, with a Calum's head in a firm grip. 

Few minutes later Luke came down Calum's throat with a muffled moan. The boy swallowed the come hesitated before he looked up at the blonde with teary eyes, all the cocky behavior from earlier washed away.

Luke's smiles lazily back, trying to catch his breath from the intense orgasm. He watched Calum for a second and appreciated the worn out look, red lips, small tears running down his rosy cheeks. Luke loved the sign. He traced his thumb over Calum's swollen and red bottom lip again. 

"How about I'll reward you next time" he whispers and Calum just nodded submissively, not trusting his own voice anymore. 

And it that moment Luke knew he was deeply fucked, he didn't had only two boys he was attached to but three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can I say.. I just love cake


	6. confusion

Calum was still on his knees as he looked up at the blonde with wide eyes, his pink lips were swollen and slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath again. His heart was beating heavily against his chest while it rose and fell rapidly with every short breath. 

Luke cupped his cheeks once again and pulled the shorter boy closer to him. Calum steadied himself as he rested his shaking hands on Luke's thighs again and directed his gaze down. Not daring to look the other one directly in the eyes. The blonde smirked, seeing the younger boy so shy, confused and completely out of his character. 

Little curls stuck to Calum's forehead and felt across his eyes. Luke gently caressed his thumb over Calum's cheek before he brushed his hair away from his face. Calum whimpered at the foreign touch. He had never been so close to another male. His pupils were wide blown, his eyelashes heavy and the most beautiful rosy blush was spread across his cheeks. 

Luke's nose brushed softly against Calum's as he leaned down, getting even closer. The raven haired boy could feel Luke's hot breath ghosting over his swollen lips and he gulped. Before Luke could close the small distance, Calum backed away. As if he was brought back to reality after a dream. He jumped up and stumbled a few steps backwards on trembling legs. Luke raised an eyebrow surprised before he pulled his pants up, buckled his belt and stood up too.

"I-I'm not gay!" Calum breathed out. He felt how his face grow even hotter than it was before. He desperately tried to cover up is embarrassment with a smile but failed miserably. The boy grimaced at the blonde and started to nervously fumble with his fingers. Not being able to explain how he ended up in this situation. Mind racing, sadly only with bad things. 

"You just sucked my dick, of course you're not gay" Luke scoffed and rolled playfully his eyes, slightly amused by Calum's attempt to hide behind a fake facade. Questioning himself where the sassy coffee boy went from few moments ago. 

"I-I" Calum gulped once again. The loud beat of his heart rushed through his ears, numbing his sense as he stepped back again and collided with Luke's desk. Luke was quick to react, he grabbed the other boy by his bicep, holding him in place before he could fall over. The flustered boy shook his head slowly before he spoke up. 

"I'm not" He mumbled, still completely embarrassed as he shook his arm, trying to wiggle out of the strong grip. The blonde frowned at the reaction as he let go of him. Suddenly recognizing those movements. 

Luke could see himself in the boy. Just a few years ago he was in the same place, struggling to accept his sexuality. Whether he turned out to be gay, bisexual, pansexual, literally any other sexuality than straight. He couldn't accept himself. 

He spend years hating on the fact that he wasn't attracted to girls, like all of his old friends. He hated how his father talked about it, as if it was a curse. Like he was born with the wrong mind, a broken brain that send him wrong signals. It took him months to finally accept himself and stop listen to the daily insults from his father, which weren't even directed to him (but still didn't hurt any less). Manipulated the blonde in every way possible. 

He couldn't blame Calum for being insecure about and trying to hide it. Maybe the boy wasn't even aware about it until Luke suggested such an absurd idea, of sucking him off, middle of the day, in Luke's office. He had no idea how Calum's home life looked like, if he had the same problems called homophobic parents, or if it was the school or simply Calum's overthinking, his own unacceptable thoughts for causing such a sudden retraction.

"Calum, it's ok. Don't-" Luke sighed but got instantly cut off by the smaller boy.

"Stop! T-this never happened" He whispered as a fearful expressions flashed over his face. He shook his head repeatedly like he couldn't believe himself, eyes still wide. He took a short breath before turned around and run out of the room without giving the blonde another glance. 

Luke groaned as he let himself fall back down on his chair and rubbed his face frustrated. He hadn't expected such a reaction. Especially since the boy just followed his instructions so eagerly and submissively few minutes ago. 

The young man wished nothing more at the moment than to have the opportunity to run after Calum, assume him that everything was ok. That he shouldn't worry so much about it. He was ok and it will get better. But he couldn't. 

It would be too suspicious, with all his coworkers around him, his secretary just a few meters away, probably completely confused why the coffee boy stormed out of his office, after Luke told her he had already left. 

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm down his own nerves as a heavy uneasy, yet really familiar, feeling weighted down on his chest. It made it difficult to focus back on his work (even though his printer worked again). He wasn't aware of what kind of a big mess he caused in Calum's head. 

\--

The rest of the day Luke could barely focus on his work, his thoughts always drifted back to Calum's fearful expression, Ashton's insecure soft voice and glances he gave him in the car few days ago or to Michael and his kind of bipolar behavior, from being depressed to being completely rude. Luke was confused and his head started to hurt. Not even a strong coffee (that sadly wasn't even brought by his own coffee boy) could help. 

Luke felt like he was stuck in a bad romance movie, himself as the main character. Which ended in heartbreaking decision between three utterly beautiful boys. At the end it could be just one of them and Luke didn't want to decide. Little did Luke know was, that he wasn't at the end of the movie, it was just the beginning and everything would take a surprising turn. 

With a big headache and sloppy finished work he left the company at 8pm. He had to blink multiple times to focus on the street in front of him, to get home safely. The day was exhausting. Luke was tired, ready to fall in to his bed and sleep for the next twelve hours. He tried desperately not to think of the three boys, just forget about them for a moment, to clear his mind. 

How could he end up being attached to three boys at the same time? Luke shook his head in disbelief and sighed. He just couldn't find a solution to his problem; always ending up on questioning how his life turned out being so difficult. 

Once Luke arrived at his apartment, slowly climbed up the stairs and was safely in his kitchen, he instantly grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sighed dramatically. Leaning his forehead against the cool metal of it. He was simply frustrated with everything going on in his life at the moment. 

"Can you grab me one too?" Luke flinched at the sudden voice, he turned around, seeing Olivia standing in the doorway not looking slightly better than Luke himself. The blonde just nodded before he grabbed another beer, opened the bottles and shambled into the living room. Olivia trailed behind. Both plopped down their exhausted bodies on the couch before Luke turned around to face the girl. 

"Shit day?" He asked and took a sip from his beer, before he handed the other bottle to Olivia. 

"You could say that" she sighed and run a hand through her hair, a small smile still placed on her lips, as she observed the bottle in her  hand. Like it was a gift from heaven, like alcohol was the solution to all their problems. 

"What happened?" Luke asked and pursed his lips as he closed his eyes for moment, too tired to hold them open any longer. 

"You remember the girl I brought here?" Olivia stared at the beer in her hand, not looking up as she started to trace the bottle opening with her thin fingers, eyes slowly following the movement absently "She kinda told me not to approach her anymore or text her, general don't contact her in any way"

"Why? She seemed like a nice girl, I mean she called me hot" Luke smirked slightly as he opened his eyes again and nudged Olivia with his elbow, trying to get the girl in a better mood.

"Luke.." she rolled her eyes almost looking annoyed with the blonde. Luke knew better, she could never be mad at him. Not after all these years of friendship, of all these crazy adventures they went trough together. It had always been Luke and Olivia against the rest of the world. Against Luke father, against Olivia's bullies, they would do everything for each other. Even life a complete lie to protect one another. 

It was simply that she was tired and Luke blamed her lack of sleep that she kept drowned in her self pity. 

"I have no idea. I actually thought she liked me, because I think I really like her. I can't get her out of my head. This is so frustrating!" She groaned, letting her long blonde hair fall over her face, with the attempt to hide her blush and watery eyes. She had always been the strong one of their friendship, breaking in front of Luke was something that never had happened before. And it was about such a stupid situation, in her mind. Unnecessary and pathetic. 

"At least you just have only one person haunting your mind" mumbled Luke as he shrugged, completely unaware of the tears that rolled down on the girls flushed cheeks. She took a deep breath before she whipped the tears away with the back of her hand and sighed, confused about Luke's answer. 

"What? I'm serious, I don't know what to do. She's so beautiful, how I'm supposed to forget about her like that? And act like she didn't exist? This is impossible!... But you know what's worst? I cheated with her on her boyfriend!" She explained and whipped more tears away, trying to suppress a loud sob.

"Oh shit" Luke eyes widen as he realized how serious the situation actually was. 

"Yes, oh shit!" She huffed the hair out of her face and let herself fell back down deeper in the couch. The beer bottle still firmly in her grip.   
"Why does everyone treat me like shit? It was just a fucking one night stand for her and stupid little me helps her to sober up, clean her vomit of the stupid floor and gets fucking attached" she stated frustrated before she drunk half of the bottle with just one sip. Luke watched her in awe. Unsure if he should take the beer away from her, he knew she wasn't good with alcohol. 

"Wait, on which floor did she spread all her disgusting bacteria on? And hey, I don't treat you like shit" Luke raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, trying to find the place Olivia's one night stand throw up at. 

"That's only because you're afraid of me, after all I have something to blackmail you with" She smiled slightly at Luke and hit him playfully in the arm, the blonde ignored her red eyes and smirked, still trying to find a way to light up the mood even more.

"You know very well that this is not true. As if I'm afraid of you and if it makes you feel better I have three people that I can't get rid off in my thoughts" Luke shrugged and laid on arm around Olivia's shoulder, tugging her closer. 

"Three? How did you even get one?" Olivia laughed and backed away from Luke's touch to get a better look at the blonde's face, to check if he was joking or not. Luke just shrugged once again, tucked his arm away and folded them over his chest. 

"Hello? I'm Luke Hemmings?" Luke raised his eyebrows as he recalled Michaels words, a small smirk creeped over his lips as he realized how wrong, yet how right the boy's was. He shook the ridiculous thoughts off and continued, not commenting on Olivia's dramatically eye roll "I met Ashton on Monday in a night club and after I fucked him in the car and got his number I couldn't stop thinking about him the day after, the other one is actually Michael, the boy from the restaurant and the last one is my personal coffee boy"

"You already had sexual interactions with one?" Olivia's eyes got huge, she tried not to grimaces as many weird scenarios of Luke and his partners flowed through her head. She watched Luke's reaction carefully, trying to find a hint that he was telling a joke. 

"Actually with two, Calum sucked me of in my office" Luke answered Olivia suspicion and the girl groaned. She completely forgot about her earlier sadness over the girl. Her attention was completely fixed on her husband. 

"Luke what the hell. How?" She asked, still not believe a single word that left Luke's mouth. 

"I also would have fucked Michael in the bathroom but he was getting on my nerves" Luke sighed and took another sip from his bottle. Acting like this was a normal conversation. Now it was Olivia who watched the other in completely disbelief. Luke recognized the weird stare and shrugged once again. "I'm sexual frustrated what I'm supposed to do?"

"I don't know? Maybe get to know them first?" Olivia raised her eyebrows in amusement, she copied Luke's action and crossed her arms. Luke was know for many hook ups, but he was still a gentleman. Always went on a small date before he started anything sexual. 

"Well, I'll have a date with Ashton soon does that count?" Luke answered after a slight moment of silence. He tilted his head to the side and watched Olivia with his intense blue eyes, waiting for a confirmation that's he done something right. 

"So what? First you do is the fucking, then the get to know each other?" The girl chuckled but shook her head afterward, finding Luke's confession absolutely absurd "Well ok. But Luke please, I'm always here to talk to you about whatever bothers you but never, please never tell me where you did it with your partners. Especially when it is in the car, our car, I have some really weird pictures in my head that I actually didn't wanted to see." Olivia breathed out and nodded in Luke's direction. 

"At least I distracted you a bit" Luke smiled as he realized he put the girl just in such a short moment in a completely different place of emotion. She smiled back but still shook her head slightly. 

"Yea,.. do they know about each other?" She asked further. Luke had always told her about his partners, not all the details but enough to know that he loved, absolutely adored to be dominant. But never was he attracted to one of them. Well in this case three. 

"No and I'll keep it that way until I get to know them better and know how it will go. See I didn't lost my common sense after all. Still, I have to figure out how I'm going to approach them about the BDSM thing-" Luke rambled. He was finally able to get everything out was stuck on his mind for days.

"You really are sexual frustrated, I've never noticed before" Olivia butted in. The topic was rather hilarious to her. She grinned up at the blonde and chuckled. 

"Does that mean you're okay with it?" Luke continued as he ignored his wife's statement completely. The last time he approached Olivia about the BDSM lifestyle, she got it in the wrong way and left Luke hanging. 

"If I won't see or hear anything of your activities, then I don't care" Olivia shrugged, giving Luke the confirmation he needed. 

"You're the best!" Luke smiled brightly before he wrapped both arms around the girl again and hugged her tightly. He felt like a heavy burden was lifted of his chest. He felt light again, the exhaustion was washed away (tough he still would sleep through the next twelve hours) and tugged the girl close to his chest. Happy that he had such an amazing best friend. Olivia smiled and nodded "I know" she answered, smirked and also wrapped her arms around the young man. 

"And you should really try to forget that girl, she isn't worth it if she treats you like that, you're to good for her and trust me, you will meet the right person one day, I'm sure of it" Luke assumed her but didn't let go of her. Only held her closer. 

"We're the weirdest married couple ever" Olivia said, voice muffled through Luke's shirt.   
Luke nodded but before he could agree on the statement, his phone starters to ring, telling him he got a massage. He let go of the girl and pulled the thing out of his pocket, pressed the home button and furrowed his eyebrows as he starred at the screen. 

from unknown:  
we need to talk. ASAP - Michael C.

"Liv, what does asap means?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what people call a filler


	7. inspiration

After several beers later Luke and his wife had been completely drunk and it hadn't took long until both passed out on the couch. Once Olivia explained the short cut to Luke, he had texted Micheal to come over the next day. 

Simply because Luke's wasn't a big fan of communicating over text on a little electronic thing, never been. He preferred to talk to someone in person or at least through a call, but since Michael couldn't talk at that moment they had no other option, then for the younger boy to come over. 

It was exactly what Michael did, he got up earlier than usual, took a long shower before he got dressed with the attempt to impress the older one. He wore black skinny jeans along with his black converse and a grey oversized sweater. It wasn't much different from what he wore every other day, but the sweater had no holes in it like all his other ones. The boy hoped he would look at least a bit more acceptable and not like a depressed teen, like usually did. 

To say Micheal was nervous was an understatement. Once he typed the address with clammy fingers in the map app and got closer to Luke's apartment, his heart started to hammer rapidly against his chest, his puls became hard and quick, his hands were shaking and the boy could swore he would throw up any second.

Luke on the other side was still fast asleep on the couch, still dressed in his work clothes and several beer bottles on the floor. Olivia had left already, she handled her hungover way better than Luke did. She woke up, just like Michael, pretty earlier and went to the mall. She had left Luke a note, knowing fully well he wouldn't check his messages, that she would be back in the evening. She planed to spend the whole day with shopping to get her mind off everything that bothered her at the moment and maybe give Luke some time alone with the boy who texted her husband. 

Only the loud rapidly ringing of the door bell jolted Luke out of his sleep. He jumped slightly and the sudden movement pushed him over the edge of the couch, letting his heavy body collide with the hard and cold floor. The young man groaned in pain and frustration after he realized he didn't felt asleep in his bed. He tiredly rubbed his face and whipped his blonde hair off his forehead, before he slowly got up. The shrill sound of the bell rung in his ear and added to his already painful headache. 

Luke stumbled to the door, his shirt was half buttoned down as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The headache was blurring his vision slightly and once he teared the door he had to squint his eyes due the bright daylight. Michael was still pushing the door bell but stopped immediately after he saw Luke's furious glare and conditions. 

"The fuck is wrong with you? Do you know what time it is?" Luke hissed and hastily looked around to see if some of the neighbors watched. Luckily nobody was outside. 

"Yes, it's actually 2 pm" Michael shrugged, he felt less nervous once he stood in front of the blonde. He smirked and walked by the blonde into the apartment. Luke blinked twice before he turned around and watched how Michael walked straight into the living room and observed the mess on the floor with huge eyes. 

"Geez, what kind of party did you have?" He spun around to face Luke, a huge smile on his face "Self pity party because you can't deal with your daddy issues?"

Luke just rolled his eyes and ignored the statement completely. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Michael's attitude at the moment. Especially not when the pain shot through his head and had a weird grumbling in his stomach. He sighed.

"Sit down, don't touch anything! I'll be right back" He said sternly and watched with thin eyes how Michael nodded and sat down submissively. Hands folded together in his lap but the smug smirk still on his lips. Luke didn't comment on his facial expressions and left the room. He went to the bathroom to get some pain killers, before he washed his face and changed in some jeans and a losen white shirt. 

It was Thursday, which meant he didn't had to work today. The company had an agreement that they took Thursday off, therefore they worked on Saturday.

Once Luke was ready he went back in the living room. Michael sat still on the couch and hadn't moved a centimeter, he was kind of afraid of what Luke would do if he didn't obeyed. After all, Luke was still a stranger even though Michael knew they would end up doing something sexual. Luke's words still echoed through his head and the boy couldn't explain why but something about Luke was drawing him closer. Eager to find out what the blonde planned. 

Luke smirked, his head definitely clearer now. He still ignored Michael's for a moment and picked all the bottles up, placed them on the coffee table. Michael was about to let out another sarcastic comment but Luke shut him him up with a simple movement. He sat down opposite from Micheal and send him a warning glare. Michael slumped back into the couch and tried not to pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Luke head was still slightly pounding and he wished nothing more than to have a coffee right now. Coffee was always good for his nerves but the green haired boy was more important at the moment. 

"So what is, why you wanted to talk to me as soon as possible" Luke cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the boy. 

"I thought about all the stuff you know?" Michael paled a bit, it was finally time the things got serious, he shrugged slightly, the confidently smile turned into a frown and the nervousness was raising up once again "The things you told me in the restroom.." he trailed off and looked down. 

"And you're results are?" Luke asked further and run a hand through his hair. 

"T-that..., okay don't laugh or anything, this is really embarrassing but I want to try it" Michael breathed out and slowly looked up again. 

"Want to try what?" Luke knew what he meant. He knew exactly what the green haired boy in front of him wanted, but Luke wasn't giving in so quickly, wanting to drag it out of the boy.

"The whole you fuck me and I call you daddy thing" Micheal rushed out and he could swore is face was more red than a fire truck. He fumbled nervously with his shirt and was already expecting the worst. That the blonde would start to laugh at him, tell him that his whole speak in the restroom was a joke. Why would he take Michael? He wasn't special. He had so many dark and sad secrets, as soon as someone would find them out, they would leave him.

Michael gulped after Luke didn't answered right away. His shirt was already wrinkled due is clammy hands. His gaze down again, not wanting to see how Luke would laugh at him.

But the laughing never came. Instead Michael could suddenly feel the presence of a tall person next to him. He knew it was Luke but he was still shocked when he looked up and the blonde looked down at him with a stern look. Before the younger one could react, back away or anything, Luke crouched down to be at eye level with the still on the couch sitting boy.

Luke gently grabbed Michael's face, cupped his chin and turned his head so blue eyes could met green ones. The blonde leaned forward. "Do you trust me Michael?" He asked and in a low tone and received a small nod from Michael. Luke ignored the fact that he didn't answered in words.. for this time. 

Michael trusted Luke, he knew he hadn't the intention to hurt him in any way. Both of them wanted some sexual activities out of this situation and Micheal didn't mind a single bit that he was the submissive one, he didn't even thought about being dominate in this situation. It was clear to him that Luke had the upper hand. 

"Tell me, do you think you deserve a nice treatment after you've been so rude towards me?" Luke whispered in his ear, holding Michael's head in place. The younger boy could feel how his hands started to shake, not of fear, simply of up building excitement. 

Michael gulped once again, the grip on his shirt got harder, turning his knuckles white, but nevertheless he slowly shook his head in Luke's firm grip. He regretted his actions few days ago, he could've approached Luke in friendlier way. Get on the young man's good side. But what was in the past couldn't be changed. Only due an apologize or in this case punishment.

"Words kitten" Luke whispered again before he started to gently nibble on Michael's earlobe. 

"I-I, no..." Michael whispered back, trying hard to focus on something else than Luke's hot mouth and tongue against his skin, to stay with a clear mind. Luke stopped his action and backed few centimeters away, before he shook his head in disbelief. 

"Still no manners, think back to the moment in the restroom. What are you supposed to call me?" Luke asked and sounded almost disappointed in Michael's lack of memory, even though he mentioned it few seconds ago. As soon as the words left Luke's mouth Michael's eyes grow wide as he realized his mistake. He blinked twice and looked up at Luke. 

"No, Daddy" Micheal repeated now correctly to retrieved his mistake. Gaining enough courage to look Luke in the eyes again. The older one smirked, satisfied with the answer. 

"That's better" Luke nodded rather to himself, before he let go of Micheal and stood up again. He observed the boy for a moment and Michael let almost out a needy whine. Already missing the touch of the blonde but he kept quiet. Not wanting to mess this up again. It was hard for him not to open his mouth and ask what Luke's intentions were, since he usually couldn't shut up in any situation.

"Listen, you'll go to my bedroom; corridor second door left, I want you completely naked on all fours. Can you do that for me?" Micheal nodded along, fingertips twitching in excitement, eyes wide with curiosity "I'll be there in few minutes it gives you time to think about how many spanks you deserve." Luke finished his little speech, the green haired boy was already on his feet pressed a small yes daddy before he practically sprinted out of the room. 

Luke shook his head in amusement as he watched how Michael run to his bedroom, after all he was right. Michael had called, even if it looked like he hated the blonde in the first moment, he still came and was open for what Luke had planned. 

Before Luke followed Michael he went to the kitchen and made himself the in needed coffee, to get over his hungover. It was part of the punishment to let the boy wait. He was the one who would decide how the punishment would went. 

Luke sighed. The headache was still there, but the hot liquid and the thought of the beautiful boy waiting on his bed, all ready for him, made everything way better. 

Fifteen minutes later Luke slowly made his to his bedroom. He opened the door and the sign in front of him was breathtaking. 

Michael was positioned on all fours, not completely naked like Luke had said it, his black boxers were still covering the most important parts but Luke didn't minded. Michael's lips were already cherry red and swollen since he constantly nervously bit down. His heart was pounding in his ears and the excitement rushing through his body. As soon he heard the door he looked up at Luke and swallowed. 

"I-uhm.." Michael started to whisper but Luke shook his head and shushed him by pressing his fingers against his own lips. Luke walked forward not saying a word as he sat down next to the smaller boy. Michael stayed on his trembling limbs. 

Luke observed the boy for a moment taking in his features and completely body, before he started to trace his hand up and down on Michael's back. Which left goosebumps all over the boy's pale skin.

"It's okay kitten" he assumed Micheal, before he leaned forward again, like he did in the living room and started to whisper in Michael's ear "so tell me, how many do you think you deserve?" 

Michael gulped once again, gripping the sheet under him firmly before he took a deep breath and looked at Luke. The blonde smiled down at him, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Thirty?" It came more out as an whisper, voice suspended and the fear of saying something wrong clearly dominated Michael's words. But his eyes never left Luke's, there were still enough trust. Luke nodded, before he grabbed Michael's waist and tucked him closer, his shaking arms slacked off and Luke guided him by the small of his back closer. Michael got the message and crawled over Luke's outstretched thighs, so he laid on Luke's lap. Crotch on crotch, only the thin material of Michael's boxers and Luke's jeans separate them from the touch of skin on skin. 

"That's sound fair" Luke hummed in agreement, before he traced his hand from Michael's shoulders down his back and over his ass. The younger boys breath stopped shortly at the sudden contact. Luke squeezed his ass cheeks and Michael could feel himself getting hard at the simple touch. As Luke reached the waistband of his underwear he stopped for a short moment.

"Safe word?" Luke asked him a husky voice. He could feel the room getting hotter every second that pasted, and yet they both hadn't done anything so far. But for Luke it was simply having the boy over his lab, reason enough to get turned on. He was ready to wreck Michael . 

"Uh, pineapple?" Michael shrugged. Not really caring since he could handle a lot of pain, how weird it was he liked the pain, especially when it was sexually. He started to wiggle and squirming in Luke's grip, ready to feel Luke's hands on his ass. His now fully hard dick was rubbing against Luke's jeans and the blonde couldn't wait either, he dug his finger under the black fabric of clothes on Michael's body and tucked in down, until the boy's bare butt was fully on display. The younger boy couldn't help but to whimper and to start to nibble on his bottom lip again. 

"Daddy, please-" he whined needily, he wanted to get spanked, wanted to feel the pain, get bruised up and marked up, feel Luke's hand print for days. Just as the words left Michael's red swollen lips Luke brought his hand down in a sharp smack, and the green haired boy yelped at the hot pain on his backside. 

Luke didn't stop there, he raised his hand again only to brought it down in a fluster of hard smacks, the sound of them rung through the room, mixed with Michael grunts. It was like music in Luke's ears. The boy on his lab started to whine and moan every time Luke's hand landed with a hard smack on his asscheek. Painting the pale skin into an angry red. 

Michael was panting, the pain shot through his backside and he absolutely loved it. He rocked forward, his cock hard and heavy against the rough fabric of Luke's jeans. The blonde enjoyed every little sound that came out of Michael's mouth. The little movement of Michael's hips against his own crotch, leaving him painfully hard in his jeans. 

After twenty five hard smack on his already bruised asscheeks, Michael cried out and small drops of tears escaped his screw shut eyes. He felt the heat on his ass, the bloom of tingling pain across his buttocks. Luke noticed the tears and Michael's short breaths but he continued anyway. He already noticed that Michael was a sucker for spanking. The boy felt hot all over, needy and ready to be fucked by the tall and beautiful blonde young man. He wanted to feel him inside. Stretch him out until, he was sore and couldn't walk for a week.

But the punishment wasn't over yet. The last three smack on his ass were the hardest, the sticking pain all over his backside and all Michael could do was squirm and thrust his hips forwards to get just a little more of that friction on his hard cock. Letting small please out, hoping Luke would be a bit more gentle.

But the more gentle smacks never came, they got only harder every time. It was the moment the green haired boy realized it. Luke was waiting for an apologize. 

Once again the hand landed down and Michael bucked his hips forward, more tears escaped his eyes. His heart beat uneven more than before. He breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry Daddy!"

"Ah, what are you sorry for?"

"For being rude and disrespectful towards you, Daddy I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry" Michael croaked out and Luke let out an approval hum. 

The last smack send Michael almost over the edge and Luke seemed to be happy with the reaction. He grabbed Michael by the waist, pushed him gently off his thighs so the boy was positioned on his knees, between Luke's long leg, face directly in front of Luke's clothed dick.   
Before Michael's could react, Luke grabbed his flushed face. He whipped the still down running tears away and slightly bended down. He tucked Michael closer and pressed his lips against the other boy's ones. 

Michael's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting Luke to kiss him. Nevertheless he ignored his arching ass and kissed Luke back. The blonde hummed in content, before he reached down Michael's back and squeezed his bruised asscheek again. The younger boys squealed once again in surprise and parted his lips, giving Luke the opportunity to push his tongue between them. Michael moaned as Luke explored his mouth with his hot tongue, both fought for dominance which Luke easily won. 

Several minutes later Luke let go of the younger one and looked down at him. As Michael tried to catch his breath once again, Luke caressed his teary wet cheeks and smiled slightly.

"Such a good boy" Luke praised him and Michael could feel the blush creeping over his face "You took the punishment like the good little kitten you are, I think you deserve a reward mh?" the blonde continued, before he run a hand through Michael's green hair, revealing all of his beautiful flushed face what was once hidden behind his fringe. Michael blinked up at Luke and nodded eagerly. 

"Yes, Daddy" he answered Luke and the young man started to smirk. It seemed like the boy had learned from his mistake. 

"How about you suck me off, I'll prep you and then Daddy will fuck you nice and hard" Luke said and carefully watched the boy's reaction. Michael nodded once again, eyes lit up in excitement, finally to feel something inside him. Not something, but the Luke Hemmings was about to fuck him into the obvious. 

Michael didn't waste anymore time before he got up, took his boxer completely off and was now butt naked. Luke was still fully clothed but Michael didn't felt any shame, like he had at the beginning. Especially not after Luke spanked him so hard that he almost came untouched. 

Once Michael was on his knees again, safety placed between Luke's leg he started to open Luke's belt. The older one laughed slightly at the eagerness and shook his head fondly. He let Michael work his jeans open as he leaned to the side on his elbow and grabbed the lube and a condom from his night table. He placed the items next to him before he took his shirt off revealing his toned chest. 

In that time Michael had opened Luke's jeans, he looked up and eyed Luke's firm body with hungry eyes. The blonde noticed the eyes on him, he leaned back on his elbows again before he tucked his jeans down along with his underwear. 

Michael let his eyes travel down from Luke's chest to his now freed hard dick, that laid flat against Luke's stomach and only waited for Michael to take it in his mouth. The green haired boy licked his red lips before he leaned forward and licked from the underside of Luke's dick to the tip. Luke grunted at the sudden contact and thrust his hips forward.

Michael started to suck only on the tip, gently tracing his tongue over the slit. He looked up through his eyelashes only to see that Luke had his eyes closed, enjoying Michael's warm lips against his member. Once Michael took as much as he could into his mouth, Luke started to run his fingers through his hair, messing it up. 

The younger bobbed his head up and down, squeezed his lips firmly around Luke's dick and every time he reached the tip again he paid extra attention to the slit, twirling around it with his tongue. Luke was panting and moaning Michael's names, bucking up his his hips and fucking Michael mouth lazily. Michael could already taste the pre come on his tongue as Luke tugged him even closer by his hair and the tip of dick reached his throat. Michael gagged slightly at the sudden change. But it wasn't the first time for him to deep throat, so he tried to relax, let Luke take the upper and in the situation as he forced Michael's head back and forth. 

Michael relaxed his throat as good as he could, as Luke rapidly thrust his dick into his mouth. The tears came back, slowly running down his cheeks. He gagged a few times. Salvia was running down his chin, mixed with the tears. 

Luke head a firm grip on Michael's hair, bobbing his head back and forth as Micheal only tried to tighten his lips around Luke's dick. 

Few minutes passed of Luke fucking Michael mounts until Luke suddenly got more gently with his movements. He let go of Michael's head and slumped back. His cock still hard, leaking pre come. Michael knew he wouldn't only have a sore ass but also a sore throat. 

As Micheal catch his breath once again, he only traced his tongue up and down Luke's dick, slowly licking around his balls as Luke grabbed the lube. He dropped small amount of it on three fingers. Michael watched him out the corner of his eyes, once the lube was spread over Luke's long fingers Michael wanted to back away but Luke had other plans. He shook his head and pulled Michael back, face towards his dick. 

Cluelessly Michael continued to suck the blonde off. Luke traced his his dry hand over Michael's back like he did in the beginning. The hand traveled from his shoulders down do his still red ass. He caressed the bruised cheeks gently before he pulled them apart. He bended forward, Michael still under him on his knees, luckily the boy was smaller otherwise the position wouldn't work. 

The younger one took Luke's fully in his mouth again as Luke brought the lubed up fingers to action. The other hand held one cheek apart as the other hand reached forward and started to trace once finger over Michael's hole. The boy whined around Luke's dick, sending vibrations around it which ending in a moan coming from Luke. 

Luke traced the puckered hole for few seconds before he started to push one finger in. Michael practically melted into his touch, finally being penetrated even if it was only one of Luke's fingers. First, the blonde started to gently push his finger to his knuckles in. Michael rock his hips back and let for go of Luke's dick for a moment.

"Ah, shit Daddy" he moaned as Luke started to trust the single finger inside and out in a steady space. It didn't took long for the blonde to push a second finger in side of the warm heat of Michael's ass. The younger boys started to moan heavily, trying to focus on sucking Luke's dick while he got finger fucked at the same time. Luke's fingers stretched Michael's hole and pushed against the walls of his inside. 

Michael could feel his cock starting to swell in response to the feeling. The pre comes was already dripping down his thighs. He wished he could touch himself, the touch that would send him over the edge. But the boy knew Luke would be mad, not accepting something he didn't ordered. So he grabbed the sheet Luke sat on and dug his fingers into the material. 

Luke was now fucking two fingers in a fast space into Michael's ass. The boy rocked his hips back forcefully whenever Luke brushed his prostate ever so slightly. Broken moans left his lips as Luke pressed down on his prostate before he stopped and took his fingers out. Michael whined ones again of the lack of touch.

"Don't stop kitten" he reminded Michael to continue to pay attention to his dick. Michael blushed before he mumbled a sorry daddy and took the dick in his mouth again. 

Luke smirked before he pushed the fingers into Michael again, pushing them in and out, again and again, before he pressed another finger in. Michael hissed slightly at the small pain. But once Luke started to trust his them again, stretch his hole with three long fingers, Michael forgot about the pain and started to feel the overwhelming pleasure. It felt so good, but he still needed Luke's dick inside him. 

Luke worked his finger in with an insistent rhythm. He pushed them in all the way, as far as they would go. Michael was a moaning mess as Luke constantly hit his prostate. The dick still in his wet mouth but the boy only managed to lazy swirl is tough around the tip. 

Just as Michael was about to come, untouched, Luke stopped his action, pulled the fingers out. He traced the fingers up Michael back again. The younger one was about to prostest but Luke grabbed him under both arms, easily lifted him up and gently laid him on the bed. Face first. 

He pulled Micheal's waist up, so his ass was in the air. Luke smirked as Micheal turned his head to the side, panting heavily. 

"Aw, my little kitten looks already so fucked out, the fun parts is only about to start" Luke said, before he grabbed the condom treat the packet open and rolled it over his dick. Michael wasn't really function right anymore, he was so close twice, yet Luke denied his orgasms every time. He just patiently waited for Luke to fuck him as he tried to catch his breath, which was uneven once again. 

Luke traced his finger over Michael's twitching hole again, testing out if he was stretched enough. Michael whimpered "Daddy, please.."

"What do you want kitten?" Luke responded, grabbing his own dick and guided it to Michael's hole. He stopped and waited for Michael's answer. 

"Please fuck me daddy, wreck me" Michael pleaded in a high pitched voice. 

Luke didn't wait any longer before he pushed completely inside the boy underneath him and bottomed out. Michael moaned at the pain shooting through his body but also at the final pleasure he was waiting for so long. 

Luke groaned feeling the tight heat around his erection. He grabbed Michael by his hip and thrust forward only once. Michael moaned, Luke hit his prostate perfectly and the boy came for the first time this night, shooting his cum over his own chest and the white sheets.   
He was breathing heavily, chest raising and falling rapidly, if Luke didn't had a firm grip around his waist he would slack down, completely out powered. 

"I didn't said you could cum, Michael" Luke shook his head as he started to slowly trust in out of the boy after he smacked him on his asscheek again. Michael gulped and bucked forward, he tried to push himself up on his shaking arms, but failed miserably. So he stayed on his stomach, ass raised in the air only through Luke's strong grip. His throat was already sore, due the constant moaning and whining. His asscheeks were sore and he didn't wanted to disappoint Luke any more. 

"I-I'm sorry Daddy" he croaked out, hoping Luke wouldn't be mad for coming without permission. Luke just shook his head again, he started to speed up and trust in a steady and fast space into Michael's ass. 

Luke grabbed Michael by his hair, pulled him up. He ignored Michael's whines as he pressed Michael's back against his chest. The smaller one was too exhausted to hold himself up alone anymore so Luke wrapped one hand around his throat and the other arm around Michael's stomach to hold him his place as he fucked him from behind. 

Michael could feel how his dick started to get hard again, Luke had him in the right angle rapidly pounded into his prostate. He moaned as Luke startest to suck on his neck, leaving red marks as he traced his hand down to jerk the boy off. Michael tilted his head back in pleasure as a hand wrapped around his dick again, jerked up and down in the same rhythm Luke trusted his dick inside Michael.

Luke could feel himself getting close as he started to slow his thrust, only to deepen them. Michael couldn't hold it in him any longer. With his prostate being hit without a break and Luke's fingers firmly wrapped around his dick, the overstimulation brought him close to another orgasm.

"Can I come? Please" he whisper yelled since his voice was almost completely gone. 

"Together" Luke grunted as he thrust forward again, hitting Michael's special spot again before both came at the same time. Michael created a small white mess on his chest once again as Luke came hard and long into the condom. He unwrapped his arms off Michael, who slumped forward onto the bed completely exhausted. He shut his eyes tiredly not caring that he was covered in lube and cum. 

Luke hovered over him, hand placed on each side of Michael's head. He tried to catch his breath before he slowly pulled out of Michael. The boy whimpered quietly but didn't made an effort to move. Luke smiled at him, before he removed the condom and threw it into the bin and left the room. 

Several seconds later he came back with a warm washcloth and a large shirt of himself and two fresh new boxers. He kneeled down next to the exhausted boy and gently started to clean him, Michael hummed slightly and thanked the blonde, as he helped him to put on the boxer and Luke's shirt. Luke put the other underwear on and laid next to Michael's as he pulled the blanket over them. 

Michael moved slightly and curled himself around Luke. He wrapped one arm over Luke's stomach and hid his face in Luke's neck. Luke couldn't help but smile and the small movement and wrapped one arm around Michael back and tucked him closer.

"This was fucking amazing" Michael mumbled and closed his eyes again. Luke was about to respond but Michael continued to talk.

"You know, you kinda inspired me. I told you I'm a writer right? I had no idea what to write about but after you approached me in the restroom I suddenly got so many ideas, I know it's a weird coincidence but you inspired me" Michael whispered and left Luke speechless.   
Since Michael's didn't got a response after a moment he opened his eyes and looked at Luke. 

"Do you think that's weird?" He asked and started to bite down his lips, Luke watched how the dark red lip was pulled between his teeth and he couldn't help but to pull the boy up and press a gently kiss on his lips. 

"It's not weird at all, if nothing I'm glad I could've helped you" Luke answered, before he closed his eyes and tucked Michael even closer. The younger boy smiled so brightly and felt all tingly inside that he almost forgot about his sore body. 

They both laid in silence and Luke didn't wanted to ruin the moment and ask Michael about the BDSM relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the autocorrect thingy always change Michael's name into Michelle or Michèle ugh


	8. scared

Calum never really thought about his sexuality. He always assumed that he was straight. Not that he ever had a girlfriend, was attracted to a girl or found one interesting, let alone had his first kiss. It just never came to his mind that he could be something else than straight. He had never token the time to fully think about it. 

His friends always teased him about how inexperienced he was, that he was an seventeen year old boy and never had touched a girl in any way, even if it was just holding hands. But Calum couldn't care less about it. With his soccer practice, him being the student representative and him trying to gain his own little money, even though he was just the coffee boy in the big Hemmings company, he had absolutely no time to get closer to a girl or even get to know one. Calum had barely time to even meet up with his friends after school. 

After all, the raven haired boy tried to be more responsible. Only a few months ago he had constantly acted out, was reckless and simply didn't cared enough, he didn't took his job as a pupil representative serious enough, skipped practice, got into fights and ended up with plenty of detentions. Calum tried to be a little rebel at that time, since he was almost eighteen he thought he could live a bit more freely but it didn't last long because once his father got aware of his misbehaving, Calum abruptly stopped. To say his fathers was angry was an understatement, he was furious and to experience the man in this kind of mood scared Calum to death. 

He had no longer intention to meet with an angry father when he got home. To see those fierce eyes starring down at him with so much hate, disappointment and anger absolutely terrified the boy. Meanwhile his mother would ignore him for few days, act like he didn't exist anymore as a punishment for his behavior. Calum couldn't handle being practically invisible for his parents so he stopped. It was hard but he had no other choice.

The dark haired boy took everything he had to get better, he stopped moping around, started to take his responsibilities serious and tried to get his life in order. With all the stress of trying to be the perfect son, how was he supposed to care and have time for a girlfriend? 

And if this wasn't enough, Calum wasn't even sure anymore if he even liked girls in this kind of way. After the incident in Mr. Hemmings office, he could barley think straight. Literally. 

Calum had realized that he never had thought about a girl in a sexual way, thought about actually having sex with one or even touch one. He always blamed the lack of experience he had and the fact that he still was a virgin, unlike all his friends that couldn't shut up about sex and girls, for having no interest. 

Yesterday, he had spent the whole day trying to figure the mess in his head out. It would be a lie if he said that he didn't tried to picture himself out with one of the hot cheerleaders, all his friends dreamed about, under him, making out and going future but the image always ended up with Calum himself on his back and Luke Hemmings above him. A blush creeped over his face whenever the pictures flashed through his mind. 

"Are you ok Calum?" A deep voice interrupted his thoughts, Calum turned his head to his father who sat behind the steering wheel and raised his eyebrows at his son. Caught with a red face, Calum nodded hastily before he pressed his face against the cold window of the car, to cool the high temperature in his cheeks down.

"You didn't got detention again?" His Dad asked further as he observed the flustered boy.

"No Dad" Calum mumbled and tried to ignore the nervous feeling raising up in his chest.   
The older man just shrugged at the odd behavior before he focused back on the street. 

Calum hadn't told a single soul of what had happened in the office and he planned to keep it a secret. He knew his father wasn't fond of gays and so was his mother. He had no idea of what would happened, how is parents would react if their only son came out as gay. The only person they had a lot of hope in, that he would end either way as a successful business man or a equal successful soccer player, with a beautiful wife and kids. 

Ever after Calum's older sister announced that she wanted to focus completely on her music career and had no time for a husband and creat an own little family, she got kicked out by her own parents. Of course Calum secretly kept in contact with his older sibling but after she had left the house the boy realized something important. 

Sadly, his parents had a really old fashion way of thinking. 

Still, a year after his sister had left, they kept saying how disappointed they were in their daughter and how they couldn't believe what she tried to do. They keep reminded Calum that it wasn't in a girls intention to live independently from a man. Her propose was to care for the family, cook for everyone, clean the house while the husband works for the money. 

It wasn't like Calum didn't supported Mali-Koa, he was more than proud that she chased after her dreams and tried to live the way she wanted. Still he always agreed with his parents. Simply because he was afraid of judgement and his fathers reaction. Which ended up with him trying to change himself become more responsible and make his parents happy with his his actions. 

"You sure?" Calum's father asked once again as he saw how the boys nervously fumbled with the hem of his white shirt and started to bit down his lower lip. 

Calum was anything else than okay in the moment. The boy was a nerve racking mess, he was absolutely scared to go back to the company. He had no idea of what would happened when he crossed ways with Mr. Hemmings again, if the older would make fun of him for storming out like he did or if he would fire him for being so disrespectful. The unknown made Calum want to scream and hide under his bed until all his problems disappeared.

"Yes I'm absolutely fine" Calum answered and shrugged as he tried to act as nothing was bothering him. But his father knew him way too well, due all the lies he had told before. 

"You don't sound so sure. Is everything fine at work or are they about to kick you out? You're acting really strange since you came home on Wednesday" 

"It's nothing Dad, I'm just tired that's all, didn't get much sleep last night" it wasn't even a lie. Calum had spend the whole night worrying over of what would happened the next day. He had fucked up once again, after months trying to be perfect not making one little mistake. It was almost funny how he ended up on his knees in front of the most successful architect and plenty of new problems and things to worry about than he had before. But nevertheless the worst was that Luke Hemmings wasn't only the bosses son but he had also the ability to kick Calum out whenever he wanted, whenever he liked even if there was no reason. 

"Make sure nobody noticed that you're tired. Try to hide it somehow, this is a really good opportunity to get into the company if the stuff with soccer doesn't work out, everyone start with something small so don't mess this up" Calum's Dad continued as he shortly turned to face his son. Calum just nodded weakly in response, he knew his Dad was right. If he wanted to get into the company he had show himself from the best side. But Calum wasn't sure if it would make a difference now, since he had already fucked up. 

"You're just the coffee boy but that's okay, it's a beginning" the older man tried to give his son some hope. He already saw Calum at the top, he knew his son wasn't stupid and that he had the ability to become a great man in this business. He just didn't get why the boy was so nervous. 

After a short moment of silence, Calum's Dad frowned as he realized something "or have they kicked you out already?" he asked and glared with thin eyes in the direction of his son.

"What? No, I'm just tired" Calum shot up from his seat, straightened his shoulders and looked at his father. Even if he wanted, Calum couldn't tell him the truth. 

Before Calum's Dad could responds, he parked in front of the company and Calum took the opportunity to hastily unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car. 

"Cal-" 

"I'll see you tonight Dad! Bye" Calum cut him off before he shortly waved, turned around and speed walked up to the entrance. His father just shook his head as he watched his son disappear in the big building.

Calum didn't looked back once, knowing fully well he would feel even worse about lying. While his heart was rapidly hammering against his chest, making it hard for the boy to breath properly and the anxiety was growing each second. The unknown of what would happened today and the fact that he had to lie to his father again made him feel nauseous and Calum was afraid his lunch would say hello again. 

As Calum reached the right floor and stepped out of the elevator he quickly went to the kitchen/break room to lock his stuff into his locker. He tired to calm himself down as he counted to hundred twice, closing his eyes and deeply breathed in and out. 

The boy distracted himself somehow from his worries as he mentally prepared for an afternoon full of coffee smell and grumpy workers that couldn't even say a thank you after he served the cups, as he stuffed his backpack into the small metal box. If he was honest he wished nothing more than to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Calum was exhausted and the fear inside him wasn't helping. 

"Hey Calum, how are you?" A rather happy voice brought Calum back to reality. The sudden noise, scared the deeply thinking boy and out of surprise he let his backpack fall to the ground as a little squeal of shock escaped his lips. He turned around only to see that the secretary stand a few meters away from the door and looked up at the boy. Calum overthought everything that he didn't even heard the door being opened. 

"Oh dear, I didn't meant to scare you I'm sorry" the woman stammered her apologize with wide eyes before she rushed over to help Calum to collect his things from the ground. 

"It's okay Mrs Clifford. I was just thinking but I'm great what about you?" Calum breathed out, he blinked twice as he took his backpack out of the woman's grip and thanked he quietly. 

Before Mrs. Clifford could answer the question the door was opened again (even Calum heard the squeaking hinges this time) revealing a confusion looking Luke Hemmings, holding several stacks of paper in his arms.   
His icy blue eyes didn't met Calum's scared gaze but the boy could feel his heart drop in his stomach. This was the end, he would probably fire him any second, kick I'm out without any mercy. 

"There you are! These papers need to get send out today and could you please arrange a skype meeting with Mr. Wilson for six pm?" He stretched his arms forward for Mrs. Clifford to take the paper. 

"Of course Mr. Hemmings" The woman smiled brightly as she took the stack and nodded. 

"Thanks that would really help me, I have a lot to do today" the young man breathed out as a equal bright smile replaced the confused expressions. The smile didn't faded as Luke's eyes looked with Calum's. 

"Oh hey Calum" he waved slightly. To Calum's surprise he looked anything else than angry and acted like nothing had happened but it didn't made the younger boy any less nervous. 

"H-hello" he replied sheepishly. Calum could feel how his cheeks heated up and painted his face in a slightly red color as the memories of the incident flew through his head. 

"Could you come to my office in 20 minutes?" Luke asked, only to smile even more as he realized how flustered the boy got. He leaned his weight against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Calum to answer. 

"Do I have to?" Just as soon as the blush painted Calum's cheeks, the blood rushed back   
and left Calum's face only to pale at the words that left Luke's mouth. Of course he wouldn't kick him out in front of someone else, especially not in front of his really friendly secretary. He would do it in the privacy of his office, maybe he would even yell at him for being so disrespectful for running out without any explanation. 

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you" Luke nodded before his phone started to ring, he gave both, Calum and Mrs. Clifford an apologizing look before he pulled the ringing object out of his pocket and left the room to take the call. 

"Calum.. you can't talk to Mr. Hemmings like that, he's the future boss here. He can kick you out with a simple finger snap if he doesn't like your attitude" Mrs. Clifford whispered as soon as the door was closed. She turned around and looked at Calum with still wide eyes. For the second time, in just a few minutes Calum heart dropped and he just wanted to melt into a puddle of water and disappear from this uncomfortable moment or even from earth.

"I-I know. I'm just scared of him. I don't know it's weird" He mumbled and looked down. Not daring to look into the shocked eyes of the secretary. He slowly put his backpack in his locker and sighed as he questioned himself why he fucked this big opportunity up within a few days he worked here. 

"Don't be, he's one of the nicest human you could meet here" the woman hummed as he patted Calum's shoulders in a way to calm the boy down. Calum just nodded slowly in response. With that she also left to room, leaving Calum a few minutes alone to calm at least a bit down and prepare for work. 

\--

After Calum had finished his first round of bringing everyone a coffee in the big office, twenty minutes had passed sooner than Calum had hoped. Now Luke was waiting in his office, probably ready to fire the scared coffee boy.

With shaking hands Calum knocked on the door of Luke's own office and slowly opened the door, only to shyly poke his head through it.

Luke was sitting at his desk, phone pressed against his ear as he typed something on his computer. He briefly looked up to meet with scared brown eyes. 

"Y-you wanted to talk to me?" Calum whispered. He didn't wanted to distract Luke's work. The blonde smiled slightly at the younger boy before he nodded. 

"Right, sit down. Give me a second" he said as he held the phone few centimeters away from his ear and gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Calum tried to gulp the nervous feeling down as he made his way to the chair and sat down. 

Luke on the other side concentrated back on the phone call and the typing on the computer.   
Calum just watched him working as he took his full appearance in. From his blonde hair, which was styled slightly to the side, his electric blue eyes which flicked over the computer screen and reminded Calum of the deep and beautiful ocean. Even if he tried he couldn't take his eyes of the young man. Calum loved his nose and the thin red lips, over which from time to time Luke run his tongue. 

To the raven haired boy own shock, he caught himself with the thought of losing his first kiss to the blonde man. He wanted nothing more to kiss the blonde right now. The boy bit his own lips as he realized he was definitely not straight and highly attracted to the young man in front of him. 

He was just utterly perfect to the raven haired lad. With the black fancy jeans, which probably was more worth than Calum's whole wardrobe, and the simple grey shirt which fitted him perfectly he looked like an angel. At least in Calum opinion. Luke black blazer hung over the chair and the younger was happy Luke took it off and showed more of his body. 

"Yes! Could you send me the details per email?" Luke asked suddenly rather loudly and Calum flinched slightly as he was brought back from his intense starring and daydreaming. Never had he thought like this about a girl. 

Calum shook his head slightly to focus back on the topic why he actually sat in front of Mr. Hemmings. He didn't wanted to get fired, he didn't wanted to lose his opportunity to get into the company and maybe become Luke's coworker one day. And now, especially not to lose the opportunity to look at this beautiful blonde man every day, even if it was from far away. If Luke didn't wanted any contact with him anymore after what had happened. Calum would understand it. He still tried to think of something to get on Luke's good side again. He had to apologize, it was the logical and only way to keep Luke from kicking the him out. 

As soon as Luke ended the call and placed his phoned on the table, Calum straightened his shoulder trying to look confidently. Even though the scared look on his face failed his attempt. Nevertheless he started to speak once Luke's attention was on him. 

"I'm sor-" he started but got instantly cut of by Luke. 

"I was thinking Calum.. and it probably comes out of the blue for you but I came to the conclusion that it would be great to have you as a intern" the blonde said and folded his hands in front of his chest, elbows still firmly placed on the desk as he rolled closer with his chair and looked expectantly at the smaller boy. 

"Please I'm really sorry-... wait what? As a intern?" Calum was completely shocked as he realized was Luke told him. He blinked few times and looked up at the man, not sure if he was joking of if he was serious. 

"Yes, I mean you would definitely earn more money than you get now, as a coffee boy. And I can arrange it with your school time and your hobbies so you don't get any problems" Luke said. He leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly at the black haired boy as he tried not to pressure Calum in any way. 

"It's you're choice Calum, I'm won't be mad if you say no" Luke said after few seconds, seeing Calum had a small battle with himself in his head. He was probably overwhelmed with the new information and offer. 

"I-I.. why me?"

"I read your application again and like I said I thought about it a lot. You have good grades, you're on the soccer team which means you have a strategic mind, you're definitely not stupid and being just the coffee boy is way under the potential" The young man cleared Calum's confusion and shrugged like this wasn't a big deal. But to Calum it was. 

"I- wow, I wasn't expecting this but of course, I can't say no to such on offer" Calum shakily breathed out. He suddenly felt light again, all the overthinking was for nothing. The heavy burden of fear of getting kicked out washed away like the thick clouds after a few days of rain and storm. Revealing the shining sun on the clear blue sky. 

"That's great to hear. I'm going to prepare the contract, I just need your school time and once it's finish all you have to do is to sign it" Luke grinned at the boy in from of him and Calum couldn't help but to smile back. 

Luke had been in such a great mood since he had Michael in his bed the day before. He finally got a step closer to his goal of accepting his decisions he made when he was younger and the plan of finally standing up against his father. Now since it seemed like Micheal would be a permanent part of his plan, he tried to get Calum and Ashton also to agree. He was lucky that all three boys didn't know about each other. He got enough time to get closer to each of them and to figure a way out to keep all three. 

"Thank you so much Mr. Hemmings! And about Wednesday I'm really sorry for rushing out like that. I- just.. I'm-" Calum tried to explain his sudden movements. He still had the need to apologize, especially now since Luke offered him such a great opportunity. Calum couldn't wait to go home and tell his father about it, the older man would be so proud of him. And Calum couldn't be happier that he didn't fucked up, he still could go along with his plan to be the perfect son.

"It's okay Calum, don't worry about it. It was such an inappropriate suggestion of me anyway. I wasn't thinking, I'm the one who should apologize. If you want we will never talk about it again, forget it and act like it never happened" Luke suggested as he sensed Calum's hesitation. 

"It's not that I didn't like- I mean.. oh god.. I'm just confused I guess" Calum's eyes got huge as he realized he just admitted that he had liked to suck the blonde off, the same blush creeped over his face and the boy couldn't look up at the blonde anymore. He focused on his clammy hands and bit his lips again, as a nervous habit. A small smug smile formed on Luke's lips. He absolutely adored when one of the three boys got flustered and got all shy. He cleared his throat, not wanting to torture the boy even more, seeing he was already on the edge of his nerves. 

"If you want to talk about it you can always come to me. I'm not a therapist or someone who studied teenage struggles but I had the same problem with accepting and figuring myself out when I was at your age" The younger boy looked up at the words. Maybe Luke was right. Talking about the mess in his head about his sexuality could definitely help to clear any confusion. Brown eyes lit up at the idea. 

"So you're completely gay?" Calum blurred out and tilted his head to the side. The blush on his cheeks seeming to be permanent.

"You could say that" Luke shrugged and leaned forward again as he rested his elbows on the table. The next question caught the blonde of guard but he didn't let it show. 

"Don't you have a wife?" 

"No, I'm single" He shook his head and send Calum a toothy grin, to show that he was serious. The blonde had no idea why he lied about the fact that he was actually married. Maybe he didn't want to upset the younger boy and tell him he was the one he cheated with on his wife. It would hard to explain the relationship he had with Olivia and it wasn't sure if Calum would believe his story. He didn't want to lose the growing trust, the raven haired boy slowly gained in him. 

"Oh well, thank you, I'll think about it" Calum stated, still flustered and bright red in the face. Luke nodded in response and watched how the boy got up and made an attempt to leave the room. 

"I have to make coffee now" Calum smiled at Luke before he left the room. Leaving Luke with the task to figure out how he would get all three boys to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh Luke took Calum only as a intern so he can fuck him in his office whenever he want lolol jk


	9. aquarium

Ashton was late as he carefully climbed out of the bathtub which was also used as a shower. Trying not to slip he carefully walked over to the sink and took his phone in his hand. A soft gasp left his lips as he starred at time for good ten seconds. Luke had promised to pick him up in less than twenty minutes, to take him out on a date. 

Wrapped up in a huge white fluffy towel he hurriedly sneaked on tip toes back in his tiny room. Not wanting to wake him up. It would end in a disaster. 

Ashton had spent hours, wasted his time on the internet to google the young man and find out who he was. To Ashton dilemma it was the Luke Hemmings, rich, successful and good looking Luke Hemmings who was about to take him to restaurant. Definitely a fancy and expensive one, in which Ashton never dared to dream to even set a foot inside. He wasted even more time to find an acceptable outfit. It was hard to finde some nice clothes, fresh without any wrinkles and decent enough. 

The panic started to grow as he slid the black panties up over his freshly shaved tan legs, followed by white socks on his feet. He walked up and down, not knowing what to wear. It was stupid, to even think about trying to impress the young architect, useless even. Even though it seemed like Luke had no clue about his work, once he would find out about Ashton living conditions, his job, the people who surrounded him, he would leave him anyway. 

No one stayed, it would be completely insane to stay. But Ashton stupid stubborn brain told him to go out with Luke anyway, because maybe, maybe there was a tiny little bit of hope in Ashton heart that the blonde would stay. 

A long sigh left Ashton lips as he took his phone again to check the time. He had 12 minutes left. Out of shock Ashton dropped his phone as he realized he would definitely not make it on time. Cursing quietly he picked it up again only to see a cracked screen. Great.  
He had no money to buy a new one or get it repaired. 

His blood froze as quiet noises came from the other room. He was awake. Ashton cursed again, hastily looking around the room to find one of his jeans. Question popped up in his head during the rushed movement, asking why nothing went along as he had planned it, not only today but also in the last few weeks. Everything seemed to fall apart. 

Ashton's door cracked opened and the boy stopped in his tracks, in the middle of his room, only covered in the thin black fabric of his panties. 

"Why are you awake?" The harsh voice made Ashton quickly spun around and bit his lips. Armin, a terrifying fucking tall man and also Ashton boss, was standing in the door frame, glaring at him with so much hate and anger, that the boy had to take a step back, for his own safety. 

Ashton gulped. He couldn't tell that he was going on a date. They all, including Armin, would laugh at him, tell him how stupid he was for thinking someone would even consider to have a relationship with him. He wasn't worth it.

"I uh- I have a client today" he lied halfhearted. Fiddling with his finger and looking everywhere but the man directly in the eyes. Ashton could hear him scoff and his hands started to shake. He wasn't good at lying, especially not about his work. 

"A client? It's not your work time" Armin grumbled. Ashton knew the man absolutely hated it when his people worked either without his knowing or on a different time they were told. Only his good rested, clean and fresh, not overworked people would bring the cash in the till. 

"I know but he pays a lot of money and I thought it would be a good chance" Ashton mumbled. Hoping the man would take his lie. He ignored the uneasy feeling that told him this whole lying thing was a big mistake and Armin would find the truth out anyway. 

"Why didn't you informed me about it" Armin pushed the door open completely, revealing his muscular and tall body. Huge hairy arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at the small boy. Ashton instantly took another step back.

"I forgot, I'm sorry" He informed the man. The voice in his head screamed that he should stop, stop the lying stop with everything, go back to bed and forget about Luke. Ashton felt trapped, like all the girls in those over dramatically movies who weren't allowed to go out with the alleged bad boy. Ashton let his shoulders fall, completely and utterly hopeless.

"I want to see the money when you get back" Armins eyes got thin, before he left the room and slammed the door shut. Ashton flinched at the loud noise and hid his face behind his hands. Trying to suppress the upcoming tears. 

He could start to dig his own grave.

Ashton was low on money for months. He couldn't explain why but he didn't brought much money back home like he had at the start. He could barley get the money together for the rent let alone the amount of money he owned Armin. The boy knew the man was close to kick him out of the house, let him be miserably and homeless on the street. He had no friends he could stay at for a few nights. He would be left alone, scared and to fight for survival on his own. It was about terrifying to even think about. 

For a short moment Ashton actually considered to stay, forget that Luke ever invited him and delete his number. But then, the excitement of meeting Luke again was too big. The unknown of why the gorgeous man picked him, why he was the one he took out; so many questions and Ashton craved the answer. It was a mistake for sure but Ashton couldn't help it. 

Without thinking about the fact that he had to bring at least 200 dollars home today, he quickly pulled one of his black skinny jeans up his legs and pulled peachy colored sweater over his head. It wasn't the best outfit but the boy didn't owned much. He had no other choice.

Once Ashton had his worn out sneakers on he rushed out of the house, without meeting anyone else, without saying goodbye. The damaged phone in his right hand as he run down the streets. He had given Luke the wrong address, simply because he didn't wanted Luke to know where he lived and find out what he did for money. He was deeply ashamed about it and it was better to let the little facts about his life in the dark. 

It wasn't difficult to finde Luke's car. Ashton recognize it on the first look and a small blush formed on his cheeks as he recalled the event that took place in the expensive vehicle. 

The heat on his cheeks grew even hotter as he spottet the handsome man, leaning his full weight against the car and smiled brightly as he noticed the small boy making his way over to him. 

"Hey princess" Luke greeted him as soon as Ashton was close enough. To Ashton's surprise Luke didn't hesitated to wrap his arms around the smaller ones waist, before he tucked him closer and pressed his lips against Ashton's. Ashton practically melted into the kiss and slowly laid his arms behind Luke's neck. 

"H-hi" he whispered completely out of breath after Luke pulled away. 

"You good?" Luke asked with a small smile as he noticed Ashton slightly distressed condition. He gently pushed the boy's hair back from his forehead. Ashton's knees felt weak, breathing sort and brokenly. He mentally blamed the fact that he almost run a mile to meet the blonde, but secretly he knew it was the way Luke showed him attention and affection, things he hadn't experienced in years. 

"Yeah" Ashton mumbled. It was all Luke needed to hear before he opened the passenger seat door and helped Ashton to climb into the car, before Luke himself jogged to the other side, hopped in and started the vehicle. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment and it took Ashton several minutes to realize that Luke drove into a completely different direction than the restaurant was. His mind started to race and doubt Luke's intention. 

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly and turned to face the blonde. Maybe Luke had changed his mind and just wanted a quick fuck, like the day he had entered the gay club for the first time. Ashton would definitely not mind to be fucked again by Luke, it would just break is heart a tiny bit more and confirm the fact that everyone saw him as sex toy, as nothing more and nothing less. 

"It's a surprise" Luke answered with a shrug as Ashton slumped back in his seat. Luke shortly looked at the smaller boy and send him a cheeky smile, telling him he shouldn't worry.

"Oh" it was all Ashton could say and he felt the small relief rushing over his body. But still, the doubt where there. It was like a hungry demon creeped through his head and ate all the good reason to believe, all the good thoughts. An unbearable feeling weighed down on his chest and Ashton had to close his eyes for a slight moment feeling dizzy due the amount of pressure that drowned him in his own overwhelming feelings. He had to tell himself over and over again that he was overthinking the whole situation. 

The whole day was out of Ashton routine, normally he would be dead asleep and recover from his last client. The short boy couldn't help but to get tired due the smooth movement of the car and the quiet and peaceful music out of the radio. It lulled him almost into a light slumber. 

Fifteen minutes later, Luke parked and before Ashton could even open his eyes again or react in general the blonde had already climbed out of the car. With tried eyes Ashton watched how Luke sprinted to his side again, opened the door and held his hand out like a gentleman. 

"The aquarium?" Ashton asked surprised as he took Luke's hand, which pulled him out of the leather seat and observed the huge building in front of him. Now fully awake again. 

It was painted in several shades of blue along with green, which depicted the algae on the bottom of the sea. The other bright colors depicted several fishes in their different shapes and sizes, with massive speech balloons telling the people how much fun a visit would be. 

"Yeah I thought it's something different and more special than to only take you out for food" Luke shrugged and wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist. A large smile formed on the boy's lips as his heart started to swell. 

Luke pulled Ashton along, inside the building before they both lined up at the and of the little queue to buy two tickets. 

Ashton nervously bit his lips as he eyed the prizes and took his wallet out only for Luke to slightly swat his hand away, telling Ashton he was the one who would pay for everything. The boy nodded thankfully but couldn't help to watch the several thin paper pieces in Luke's hand. He had definitely more than 500 dollars in his pocket and Ashton had to think back to Armin. He had no idea how he was supposed to bring back so much money not even to mention what would happened if he comes home without any money.

Luke didn't seemed to notice Ashton nervous glimpse on his money and once he payed for both, they walked hand in hand into the first room. 

"Wow this is amazing" Ashton breathed out and Luke nodded pleased as he saw how Ashton's tired and sad hazel eyes started to light up. 

The whole room was surrounded by a thick glass wall. The clear ocean water behind it painted the room in a light blue. Seaweed waved on the bottom in a steady movement and Ashton felt like he was in wonderland. The small colorful and bright coral reef spread over the whole water tank, once around the whole room. 

Different little plants, in different forms and different colors spread over the whole riff, making in even more beautiful. Ashton eyes got big as he saw two dolphins swimming directly over his head. He was overwhelmed, never had he seen such a beautiful thing. 

"That's only the beginning, baby. Wait until you see the sharks" Luke chuckled and pressed kiss against Ashton's cheek "We can go outside later and watch the dolphins from above maybe even feed them" 

"That's possible?" Ashton didn't dared to turn his intense gaze from the water, from the dolphin which were just few meters away, only separated by the glass. It was unbelievable to watch. 

"Yeah there is a out door area" 

"Oh god, we have to go there" Ashton squealed in excitement. He took Luke's hand in his own and was ready to go to the next room. His worries about the money and the possible rejection by Luke were completely forgotten for a moment after he observed the pretty animals.

"But first we have to see the sharks" Luke insisted and dragged Ashton trough a huge glass tunnel and another small bright room with several jellyfish behind the glass boxes until they reached another room. In the same ocean blue light, just a bit darker and with less colors. 

"You like Sharks?" Ashton asked Luke as he observed the water and animals over his head and on each side. 

"They're my favorite animal" Luke answered and couldn't help but watch the fishes with the same wonder in his eyes like Ashton had minutes ago "really misunderstood creatures" Luke mumbled as he looked back at Ashton. 

"Well no wonder when they look so scary, with their sharp teeth and everything" Ashton giggled and pressed his back against Luke's chest. Feeling completely safe with Luke around, it was a foreign feeling but the boy didn't minded it one bit. The older one instantly wrapped his arms around Ashton and rested his chin on Ashton's honey colored locks. 

"Even sharks get judged by their looks" Luke joked and shrugged his shoulders in amusement. 

Ashton tilted his head and grinned at Luke's statement before slightly shook his head at how ridiculous that sounded. Luke couldn't help but to smile and suppress the need to make a comment about how Ashton was the complete opposite from the sharks. On the outside he was all cute and adorable but on the inside he was a little slut. Nevertheless Luke kept his mouth shut, he didn't wanted to upset the shorter boy and ruin the moment. Stuff like that was made for the bedroom.

"Looks that's a saw shark" Luke excitedly spoke up as he saw the animal move on the ground of the tank. Ashton followed his gaze and made a grimace as he saw the long sawtheet of the fish.

"You know, although they are similar in appearances with sawfishes they have a lot of little differences. Saw snarks are way smaller in the maximum size and have more barbels. Their sawteeth aren't evenly sized and have a lot of random ones unlike the sawfishes" Ashton could only nod along at the information he got from Luke as the blonde traced his hands over Ashton stomach in a soothing manner. For the first time in months Ashton felt light. All his worries and problems were tucked in the far corner of his mind and he actually wondered if his cheeks would start to hurt at one point since he smiled so already. 

"That thing is really small, expect for it's saw" Ashton noticed before he wiggled out of Luke's hold and made a few steps forward before he squatted down to look at it more closely.

"It's not a thing baby, it's a living creature" Luke laughed and pulled a blushing Ashton up again "the bigger ones are in the next room"

It was weird how much Ashton trusted the blonde only after such a short time, never would he let someone touch him in any way on their first date. Not that he went on dates in the last few years. Maybe it was the fact that they already had a rather intimate meeting in Luke's car but honestly, Ashton had no answer for that. He just felt safe with Luke. All the sudden feeling inside him were new and exciting to him and he wouldn't want to change it in any way. 

Luke interlocked their fingers, smiled at the younger boy before he leaded him to the next room. Ashton eyes widen. The room was even bigger than the previous ones and directly in front of him swam a massive shark calmly in the water. The small boy cursed slightly before he instantly took a step back and hid behind Luke's board frame. 

"Those are ground sharks. They're ordered in the category of the Carcharhiniformes, the largest order of sharks. There are over 270 species of them but they are actually really friendly" Luke informed Ashton, seeing he was staring at the shark from under Luke's arm with slightly visible fear, like the shark would eat him any second. 

Ashton couldn't believe the shark was real and only few meters away from him. He blinked a few times before he turned his head and looked up at Luke. The blonde wrapped an protective arm around Ashton shoulder and guided him forward so he was standing in front of Luke again.

"It looks like the one from finding nemo" Ashton whispered as he turned his body to face Luke's front. He didn't wanted to look at the huge scary looking animal any longer.   
Luke chucked at the statement and Ashton couldn't help but to observed Luke without any shame of fear to get caught. The blonde was absolutely breathing taking in the light blue light. Ashton couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was the one who was on a date with the handsome man. 

"You know a lot about sharks" Ashton commented before he hesitantly followed Luke's gaze back to the huge animal behind the glass wall. 

"I had to make presentation about sharks in school when I was like eight or nine years old, I guess I stuck in my head" Luke shrugged before he tucked Ashton close again, who squeaked in surprise. Luke laughed slightly before cupped the boy's cheeks leaned forward to kiss the boy on his lips. Ashton got the message, got in his tiptoes to meet Luke lips. Letting the blonde explode his mouth as his hands wrapped around his waist and the other rubbed his back. 

"I really like the color on you by the way" Luke smiled as he pulled away to look at Ashton flustered face. 

"T-thank you" the boy felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down, he was definitely not used to get compliments and it always left him as a blushing mess no matter how small the comment was. He tugged his sweater further down, over his hands before he hid his face behind them. Luke on the other hand wanted to see his face so he instantly took Ashton hands in his own and pulled them away from the boy's face. 

"You're really beautiful" Luke cupped Ashton chin and lifted his head again "you know that right princess?"

"I-I... s-stop with the cheesy stuff" Ashton mumbled, face redder than a fire truck as he wiggled out of Luke's grip and slowly made his way to the next room. Luke furrowed his eyebrows but followed Ashton without another word. 

The last room was full of little glass boxes with serval smaller fishes. Even more colorful than the other tanks. Ashton never had seen something more beautiful as he kneeled down and watched how the fishes swam around in the aquarium. Absently, he traced his finger over the glass. The guilty feeling of turning Luke compliment down was heavy. He just tried to not get used to all of this kind of affection, it would pretend from a bigger heart break later. 

The boy catch himself with the thought of being a tiny free fish, without any problem about money, the job or simply finding love. He could swim around all day without any worries, just enjoying life. But then, the fish was caught in a trap just like Ashton, it would never know that there was a huge wide ocean with so many opportunities. It would spent all it's life in a box, with seeing the same old dull picture of the ocean, which was miles away unable to reach, glued to one side of the glass, every god damn day. Ashton wouldn't see the whole wide world either, he stuck at the same place, without any potential, without any opportunities. 

"How old are you Ashton?" Luke asked as he squatted down next to Ashton, interrupting the boy's deep thinking. 

"Nineteen why?" The boy mumbled without looking to the side., trying to gulp the uncomfortable heavy feeling down. 

"I just want to get to know you better that's what the date is for. You know, I couldn't get you out of my head since the day in the car" Luke answered trying to get Ashton attention again. 

"Well, there isn't much to tell you about me" this time Ashton looked at the blonde and shrugged halfhearted. He didn't wanted Luke to get to know him better, the more he knew about him the more reason he had to leave. 

"I bet there is plenty. Where do you work? Or are you still in school" Luke asked as remembered that his coffee boy, well now intern Calum was just two years younger and still went to school. 

"Oh uhm, I work..." Ashton trailed off and looked back at the aquarium. Realizing the blonde had literally no idea as what he worked and Ashton would definitely not tell him it right now. 

"Where?"

"I-In a small business" The boys shrugged again, trying to find a way out of this situation as he got up. Luke noticed that Ashton felt uncomfortable. He took the boy's hand and pulled him to a bench in the corner of the room. 

"What about your parents" Luke asked further as he sat down and tucked Ashton with him. The boy sat down next to him and shrugged, looking everywhere but Luke. His parents were a complete different story. 

The blonde sighed and laid one arm around the boy trying to make him more comfortable. The small boys heart was heavy in his chest as Luke asked even more questions. Ashton blocked every single one of them. Giving Luke just a little yes, no or didn't even answered the question at all. Every answer would drive Luke closer and closer to the truth, something Ashton desperately tried to hide. 

"Ashton, if you feel uncomfortable with me or want to leave you have to tell me, I don't want to force you to anything" Ashton could feel his eyes being to water at Luke's words. He didn't deserve such a gentleman. 

"No it's not that, I'm sorry. I'm just wondering why you would take me out for a date, I mean there a plenty of other boy's you could pick, I don't want to sound dramatic but I'm serious nothing special" Ashton panicked and looked Luke in the eyes, trying to show him that he was telling the truth. 

"Hey, why would I pick someone else when I can have such an angle like you. You stuck in my head since the minute you started to talk to me in the club, it's like with the shark facts" 

"You really think that?" Luke smiled slightly and lifted Ashton chin again as he nodded. The small boy sighed but decided to let it happen. Luke kissed him again and Ashton couldn't help but lean into the touch, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms and never go back to the hurtful reality. Just pretend he had no problems for a little while.

\--

It got late after the pair spend more than an hour on the outside area and watched the dolphins swimming around, showing their smartness by playing with the tenders. Luke had stopped to ask Ashton about his personal life instead he told Ashton about his own family and childhood and he just enjoyed to watch how happy the simple dolphin show made the small boy utterly happy as he watched the spectacle with bright hazel eyes. 

But once they stand near the exit, Ashton realized he would have to go back, back to reality. Luke handed Ashton his stuff, his jacket, wallet and car key before he made his way to the toilet. 

Ashton mind was racing as he eyed the wallet in his hand. Heart heavy and breathing uncontrolled. It was a small hand move but could ruin so much for him. He gulped and the desperate need in his chest and the anxiety to go home without any money in his hand was too big. 

With an intense gaze he watched the toilet door as his hand opened Luke's wallet. Everything on him screamed to stop but he couldn't. Without blinking twice two hundred dollars were in his hand then in his own pocket. 

Luke returned only few seconds later with a bright smile on his lips. Ashton felt his heart break even though he knew it was his own fault. He felt like crying. Once Luke realized that some of his money was gone, he would leave without doubt. It was clear to Ashton that it would've happened anyway but he wished the moment would have lasted longer. The secure feeling to stay for a while. 

If he only had been a bit more quieter and bit more carefully in the morning. 

"So, do you think it would be inappropriate if we'd go to a fish restaurant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you try to make a cute lashton chapter but fail


	10. strange or normal; who cares

Michael hadn't expected his mothers coworker to be even younger than himself. A cranky, with a half bald head, middle aged man was etched in his mind, which was honestly a nonsense reasoning because which human being at this age needed tutoring in math?   
Michael almost started to laugh at himself and his stupidity as he realized how wrong his assumption was. But the sudden surprise was too big as he opened his apartment door only to see a teenager nervously fumbling with the carrier of his bag. The green haired boy raised his eyebrows in confusion as he looked down at the boy in the hallway, leaning his fully weight against the doorframe with crossed arms over his chest. 

"You're Calum Hood?" He asked in disbelief, almost sounding rude.

"Yep that'd be me" the boy answered shortly, sending the older one a big smile and rocked back and forth on his heels like a little kid. 

The friendly gesture of Calum got quickly replaced by a frown. Michael eyes only got thin in response as his eyes traveled the boy's body up and down, from head to toe. He just stared at him without saying another word. The whole atmosphere changed like a light switch, turned the situation into an awkward silence and Calum started to feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the other boy, looking every but the older directly in the eyes. 

"Uhm you're Mrs. Clifford's son, Michael right?" Calum spoke up after several seconds of dead silence. His voice soft and smooth as he tried to act normal, not let any sign show how much Michael's odd behavior freaked him out.

Michael knew very well that his mother had informed Calum about his issues. He knew, that the secretary had told the younger boy exactly what she told everyone. Michael went through a rough childhood, he will probably come off as strange at first, well if you approach him on a good day it will be barely noticeable but let me tell you one thing; don't take any words leaving his mouth to heart and just act like he's normal.

It pissed Micheal off how she ruined every little chance for him to get to know someone, the chance of a normal friendship with literally anyone, simply with the few words of warning whenever she introduces her son. There was no way for someone to decide on their own if it was worth to deepen a relationship with Michael, no matter if it was just in a platonic or actually in a romantic way; it was all ruined as soon as his mother opened her mouth. 

Sure it wasn't a lie. Michael had problems   
to approach someone in a regular way and it was hard for him to control his rash words and his impulsive mind, but it wasn't the complete truth either. His mother always left the small but important detail out, that it was mostly her fault that he could barely function like a average person. 

Micheal had been young, seven years old to be exact when the accident had happened. He barley remembered the day, it was a broken and crumbled memory; a week in the hospital with a bandage around his head, loads of gifts from his relatives and lots of ice cream. The rest was a blurred picture in the back of his mind. He couldn't remember how his mother sat next to his bed for days while she had cried her eyes out and prayed and prayed like a mad person that her kid would survive. Michael couldn't recall the constantly horrible fights between his parents, the helpless situation everyone around him was in, the misery and the slowly fading hope. 

What happened after he had left the hospital was like a book Micheal had read over hundredth of times. Often he finds himself wishing he could forget all of it, all the reasons why he blamed everything on the woman who gave birth to him. Just press the delete button on life, escape from the hell his living in at the moment, always had and start a normal life. It was a hopeless wishful thinking, Michael was very aware of the fact but he couldn't help it sometimes. 

The incident left some obvious damage on the boy. Michael perceived reality more intensive than any other person, looked at general things more directly, more focused and always worked himself up over simple things. Most of the time he could barely separate wrong from right, the words left his lips before he could even think about it. And the worst was that he couldn't assess dangerous situation, he was like a walking time bomb, alway risked to explode at any moment. He just had to cross the line (which he never know where it was) and it could be the end. 

Micheal was honestly surprised as Luke Hemmings approached him even after his rude behavior and outburst in the café. He had no explanation for how they had ended in the same bed or why Luke still wanted more. The young man was the only one who dared to speak back at Michael, put him back in place and left him speechless. It was all new for Micheal, odd to be in this kind of situation, with an unfamiliar tingling feeling in his stomach, upcoming excitement and happiness whenever he thought about Luke. Maybe it was the reason why he couldn't get the blonde man out of his head, but honestly Micheal couldn't really explain it. 

Beside all the negative things about the green haired boy, his unwittingly behavior and how to ignore it, Mrs. Clifford hadn't forgot to mention what kind of brilliant genius her son was when it came to maths and physics and especially writing. Back in the school days Michael had always the best grades, ever single teachers loved him, impressed by his knowledge and engagement. But instead of being happy for their classmates, all the other students started to get jealous and to pick on Michael, started to make fun of his behavior he couldn't control, excluded him from every activity, called him names nobody wanted to hear about themselves and soon Michael gave up on trying to find friends in school. It was the first time he noticed how much he hated when his mother told anyone about his problems and how it had spread like a wildfire in the class. And now Calum was the newest victim who felt in his mother's trap. 

Nevertheless, Micheal nodded absently at Calum's words before he stepped aside and made room for the other boy to walk into the small but very comfortable little flat Michael could call his own. It still was a mess, really. Pieces of clothes all over floor, some used dishes on the coffee table, some random stuff on the couch but Calum hadn't expected something else. 

"You live here alone?" He asked as Michael gesture him towards the small living room and couldn't help but to grin. He didn't blamed Michael a tiny bit on being so messy. His own room would look exactly like Michael's flat if he didn't have his mother constantly around him and yelling about tidying up. 

"Yes, I moved out because it was too loud at home. I need silence. Pure silence. There was silence for a long time at home and it was great I liked it but since my younger sister got pregnant suddenly there was a hurricane full of loud noise and words. I didn't liked it" Michael rambled and Calum had to blink twice at all the information, not expecting this much as an answer, just a simple yes or no. He turned around to look at Michael with slightly widen eyes. The older boy nervously bit down on his lips, not knowing if he already had fucked up or not and wishing that he could control his words just for once. 

"Uh your mom told me you're 20. How old is your sister?" Calum asked further as he realized that Michael was just three years older and already an uncle. Michael eyes only got thin at that question, like seconds before, at the door and he hatefully glared at Calum. He was way too familiar with this kind of questions. All judging without knowing. 

The younger boy regretted asking as soon as his own eyes met with Michael's furious ones "If you don't mind me asking" he added quietly and looked down. Definitely not amused about the fact that the uncomfortable feeling came back.

"She's 16, got pregnant at 15" Micheal answers the question rather harshly and crossed his arms over his chest "Have you ever read 'little petal?'"

"Uh no, but I heard that it's a great book" Calum furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head but didn't dared to look up again or ask Michael why came up with the book in this kind of situation.

"Mhm, I wrote it. It's about my sister. You should read it before you start to judge a pregnant fifteen year old girl, well now sixteen" Michael finished his little speech with a huff. 

Calum instantly felt even worse about asking and being so curious. It was obviously a sensitive topic for Micheal. Guiltily, he gulped down his fear before he got the courage to lift his head again and look the other in the eyes. He should've knew it better, Michael's mother had warned him; the boy easily worked himself up over certain things. It was a stupid move of Calum that he even thought about asking, but before he could apologize, Michael started to talk again.

"But anyway. I never had a visitor here, so uhm do you want something to drink?" He sighed loudly, closed his eyes for a slight moment before he let his arms fall to the side. Trying to be more relaxed and not scare the boy away, like he always did with everyone, well expect for Luke Hemmings. 

"A water would be nice. I'm sorry I didn't judge your sis-" Calum started but got instantly cut off by Michael. 

"I said anyway, means we're not talking about it anymore. You can sit down by the way and stop standing there like a confused and scared little puppy" Michael gestured to the couch. He only got a shy nod from Calum as response before he made his way to the kitchen. The green haired boy cursed loudly, it wasn't hard to see that the younger lad felt uncomfortable around him and he actually tried hard. He had hoped to get a friend out of this situation, someone who didn't knew about his past, only the few things his mother told him. He had hoped that Calum could overlook them, ignore them and maybe he would've come off has normal. Maybe. It wasn't his mothers fault that all his chances got ruined, it was Michael himself. He was the one who scared everyone away, dragged them to the edge with his words until he gave them the final push and would never see them again. Deep down Michael knew it was his own fault but he would never admit it out loud. 

As soon as Michael left the room Calum sat down and took his school books out with a sigh. Growing impatience with the fact that he couldn't really take the measure of Michael, who was definitely scaring him with his attitude. Mrs. Clifford's words were still echoing through his head, telling him he should just act like everything was normal and just accept Michael's words. But something told him, that this whole thing about Michael should been taken more serious. 

Several seconds later Michael walked back in the room with a glass full of water. He placed it on the already full coffee table and sat down next to the other boy. 

"Thank you" Calum smiled slightly and opened one of his books, trying to find the side they just spoke about in school. Michael watched him for a moment, biting down on his tongue, almost hard enough for it to start to bleed. For a few seconds Michael actually thought he could keep his thoughts inside, that the chaos in his head wouldn't leave his lips in form of words. But he should've known himself better. 

"I bet my mom told you about me and my problems right?" He breathed out, green eyes staring holes in the side of Calum's head. The raven haired lad frowned and turned his attention back to Michael, eyebrows pushed together in concern. He opened his mouth to say something but Michael was quicker, like the few time before. Not letting the younger boy say a word."It's okay she's always does it, she just wants to ruin every chance for me to get to know someone, she just want people to stay away from her weird son"

"She's didn't said that you're weird. Just a.." Calum softly responded as he tried to put the puzzle pieces of Michael Clifford together. 

"A bit strange?" Michael scoffed and couldn't help but roll his eyes at Calum for the attempt to make his mother look less like she's the devil one in this situation."You know she wants a perfect son. Someone like you. Politely, nicely clothed, good looking; a bit adorable and shy but also handsome, someone just as perfect as you are" he almost yelled, making Calum jump a bit in surprise with a heating face. 

Calum blushed, he didn't knew if it was because he got scared so easily or because the green hair boy actually complimented him in a twisted kind of way. Cursing mentally, Calum shook his head instantly as he remembered his struggles with his sexuality and the even more growing problem with his parents, as soon as they will find out the truth. 

Everyone had problems, it was normal and made us humans. Calum visibly relaxed next to Michael, let his shoulders fall and his lips escape a sigh. Michael was just a like everyone else, a person with problems, maybe his ones were more complex and difficult than Calum had ever dealt with before, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he was right about his mother. 

"I'm anything than perfect, Michael. Your Mom loves you the way you are, I can tell by the way she talks about you. I think she just want to protect you" Calum tried to explain, maybe even break a little bit of Michael's thick and heavy walls. Which took years to built around him.

"Protect me? From what? Being social?"

"No from being hurt" Calum breathed out before he turned to face Michael and held his school book right under Michael's nose. "Can you help me with math now? I'm failing it miserably"

Michael gulped, letting his eyes travel from the brown pleading eyes to his lips before he cleared his throat. He frowned slightly at the fact that he didn't got the reaction out of Calum he normally get from anyone "Y-yeah sorry.. I'm sorry, really.. I shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay let's forget it and start again" Calum shrugged before he placed his book on his lap and held his hand out for Michael to shake. The green haired boy eyed the hand skeptically. 

"Again? Just like that?"

"Yes just like that" the younger boy shrugged again and smiled brightly as Michael hesitantly took his hand and shook it "Hi, I'm Calum"

"Uh Michael" he responded and smiled unsurely back. Calum couldn't help but laugh at the confusion expression on Michael's face. "Ok.. uh Michael, you're mom told me you're an genius who could help me to get my grades up in math"

"She's said I'm a genius? You're joking now right? You're lying" Michael was back at glaring at the boy next to him but Calum just grinned back not letting Michael scare him anymore. 

Act normal was the hint but the main point was just accept Michael the way he was, sure there was something strange about him and it scared Calum at the beginning. But he kind of understand Michael's hate towards his mother and his doubt but Calum wasn't stupid. It wasn't hard to figure out that Michael just needed a friend, someone who gave him a bit less time to think about how miserably life was, focus less about the fact that he was a little bit strange and blame everything on his mother, and maybe, maybe Calum also needed such a friend. 

"Nope, I never lie. Well just to my parents but who doesn't, anyway you know what? We should stop talking about our parents" and Michael felt like a huge burden was suddenly ripped off his chest. 

"You're right" he nodded, his eyes soften again as he took the book out of Calum's lap. He flipped through the book for a moment, actually glad that he wasn't in school anymore before he looked up "so what do you need help with?"

"Vector algebra" Calum groaned and let himself fall back down on the couch like he was completely hopeless with the situation. 

"That's easy, give me your notebook" Calum groaned again before he leaned forward and grabbed his notebook out of his bag and tossed it over to Michael. The green haired boy caught it and opened only see everything else than school work or math tasks. The notebook was scribbled full of soccer balls and soccer goals, literally everything around the topic of soccer. 

Micheal raised his eyebrows "you play soccer?"

"Yes, I'm the captain" Calum nodded eagerly and blushed madly because Michael actually looked impressed. 

"Nice, I think I have a way to explain it to you" Michael said before he gave the book back to Calum and got up. The raven haired boy watched him in confusion as he got a big paper roll out of a cupboard. Michael kicked the few clothes to the side before he placed the paper on the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Calum laughed as Michael almost tripped over the rolled out paper, which was now all over the floor. 

"You will see, can you give me the black maker" Michael asked and sat down in the middle of the paper mess. 

"Sure.. why do you have so much paper?" Calum asked curiously as he fished a few makers and other pencils out of his bag and walked over to Michael and sat down next to him. 

"It's a way to collect ideas for my books sometimes but I barley use it anymore because I think I found another way" Michael shrugged and send the other boy a cheeky smile. Talking about Luke here but nobody had to know that.

"What kind of way?" Calum furrowed his eyebrows as he watched how Michael placed a pen behind his ear and opened another one.

"Stuff you're definitely to young for" Micheal shrugged once again and playfully nudged the boy in the side. Michael couldn't explain why but he suddenly felt really comfortable around the younger one. Maybe it was the reason that Calum didn't made constantly comments about what his mother said to him and tried to get to know Michael on his own. 

"I'm seventeen" Calum rolled his eyes before he wrapped his arms around his legs and followed every movement of Michael who started to draw something on the paper. It was hard to guess what it was, only few lines on the paper which weren't really connected. 

"You're not doing drugs are you?" 

"No" Michael frowned and looked at Calum for a short moment "Well not today" he added quickly. 

The other boy just giggled at the comment and looked back at Michael with a small smile on his lips and Michael couldn't help but to smile back before he directed his attention back to the paper. He took one of the makers and drew a small dot in front where his knee rested. 

"Look. That's you, the black dot left from the goal" he pointed at the dot then to the one on the paper drawn soccer goal. It took Calum a moment to realized that it was a complete soccer field. 

"Ok I'm a black dot" Calum confirmed Michael's statement, not really understanding a thing but followed the directions giving from the other boy with his eyes anyway. 

"Exactly, okay the goalie is your vector" Michael pointed to another dot which was drawn in front of the goal before he glanced at Calum who just stared at the paper with confusion written all over his face. 

"Actually the goalies name is John and he's an asshole" Calum sighed after a moment of silence and looked up from the paper only to received a eye roll from Michael "Ok sure his name is vector if you want.. oh wait I get what you mean"

"Ah you do?" Michael laughed and shook his head in amusement "Okay let me explain it, a vector is a mathematical object that has magnitude and direction. A line of given length and pointing along a given direction, such as an arrow, is the typical representation of a vector..."

Michael explained the whole vector thing related with soccer to make it more understandable for the other boy, he ended up with drawing exactly nineteen soccer fields until Calum finally understood it completely. They definitely needed more lessons until Calum could take the exam without any doubts but it was enough for Calum's buzzing brain at the moment. 

Once both boy removed the whole paper from the floor and Calum helped Michael to tidy the used dished up and put most of dirty clothes all on one stack, they ordered some pizza and Michael took two beer bottles out of the fridge. 

"So you're an writer?" Calum asked as he took the beer bottle out Michael's hand and sat down on the couch. 

"Sometimes I am, when I have ideas and not a blank mind. But I had a lot of ideas in the last few days, so at the moment I am a writer and an excellent tutor" Michael shrugged and sat down next to him before he opened his own beer bottle and tossed the bottle opener over to Calum. 

"I'll confirm this as soon as I'll get my next exam back and when I have read one of your books" Calum grinned before he opened his bottle. 

"Guess that will never happen" Michael sighed dramatically but smiled at Calum nevertheless.

"You're absolutely right about that" Calum nodded enthusiastically, knowing fully well that he will never read a book, even if it was one from Michael's. 

"So you're an intern at the big Hemmings company mh?" Michael asked coping Calum's way of asking before he took another pizza slice placing in on his plate. He looked at Calum questioning him with a small hand gesture if he want another one. Calum just shook his head. 

"Yeah, I'm hoping that they will absorb me someday when the stuff with soccer doesn't work out" Calum confirmed the statement/question and made an attempt to drink something from the bottle in his hand. 

"How did you even managed it? Did you sucked Luke's Hemmings dick to get in?" Michael tried to joke and a big goofy smile placed on his lips. Calum on the other hand didn't really seemed to find this funny. He stared at Michael for a moment with wide brown eyes, frozen in shock before he suddenly started to choke on his beer, spitting everything on Michael's jeans. The older boy flinched away in surprise but it was too late. 

"You don't like beer?" Michael grimaced as he tapped the coughing boy on the back. 

"W-what?" The raven haired boy stuttered as he gasped for air. Unwanted tears forming in his eyes from the lack of oxygen and the constantly coughing. 

"I mean you cold have told me that you don't like it so you didn't have to spit it all over me" Michael shook his head halfhearted and pointed and his wet jeans. 

"I-I'm sorry" Calum whipped the tears away as he finally catches his breath again. Michael watched him with concern for a moment before he put one and one together. 

"Or do you have a crush on him?" He teased the blushing boy and couldn't help but to smugly grin at him. Calum instantly shook his head in an jack hammering speed. 

"Why would you say that? I'm not gay!" He almost screamed in embarrassment. He tried to hide his flustered face with his hands, again he couldn't look Michael in the eyes. Was it so obvious that he wasn't straight?

"You sure? You getting all defensive. You're acting like you have at least a crush on Luke, you have to be least a little bit gay" Michael snickered, unable to control his words again. 

"Can you stop?" Calum mumbled, he felt the uncomfortable feeling in his chest again and wasn't so sure if the pizza would say hello again in the next few minutes. 

"Calum, I'm just joking" Michael laughed at Calum's face but instantly stopped as Calum looked shamefully down, not saying anything for a moment. Michael knew he fucked up, it just took longer than normal. 

"Not funny, I should go now" Calum said without looking in Michael's direction as he got up and started to collect all his stuff. Michael watched him with sad eyes, not knowing what to say. He never really apologized for his words, he never had a reason for it. Calum on the other side hoped he wouldn't burst out in tears at any moment, he threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the front door. 

Seeing the boy leave so suddenly was like someone clicked a button in Michael's head. He jumped up like a scarred deer, before Calum could even reach the door handle and grabbed the younger boy's wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Calum I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I shouldn't have said that" 

"It's ok! I just really need to go now" Calum sighed and wiggle his arms out of Michael's grip but not meeting his eyes. He knew he would let the tears fall as soon as brown meet green. Michael felt his heart drop in his stomach. It was just too nice, he was getting along with Calum way too fast, of course he fucked it up, again.

"You're not mad? Still friends?" He asked quietly and could feel frustrated tears forming in his own eyes. 

"Yes we're still friends, I will tell your mom when I need another tutor lesson, bye" Calum mumbled before he opened the door and rushed outside, with a heavy heart.

"Yeah bye..." The green haired boy trailed off and shrunk into himself, trying to hide from reality. And yes, Michael, spent the rest of his day hidden under his bed sheets, with glassy eyes and the constantly thought, why he fucked up the only chance of finally getting a friend, the first real one in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question.. do you guys want me to continue this story or nah? I'm kinda unsure about it so pls tell me what you guys think xxx


	11. little lies, big mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back with an update   
> I'm going to continue this story wohoo
> 
> this chapter isn't really edited so I'm sorry about any mistakes I'll try to fix it soon

The sky was already completely dark, clear without any clouds as the stars started to come out. Luke dropped his date off at the same place where he had picked him up. The car, both sat it, stopped in smooth movement and Ashton couldn't help but be surprised by the new technology of it. Simply couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the car made almost no sound while driving, no jerking and no swaying at all.

The boy was absolutely fascinated of his warm butt caused by the seat heater. All the buttons on the door and the dashboard with different functions, some Ashton wouldn't even thought about in his wildest dreams that they exist, some others were actually really unnecessary but it didn't brought the boy's excitement down in any way.

It was a shame that Ashton had to leave such a expensive and exciting vehicle, for the second time, leaving his safety bubble of having the beautiful and young man around him, back to his own life, the harsh reality. Once he left the warm seat, stepped into the cold night air, he would be back in a world surrounded by problems, unfairness and pain. 

But before the small boy could even make an attempt to open the car door, Luke grabbed his wrist and tugged his entire body closer to his own board one. The blonde leaned over the center console and a pleased smile placed on his lips as he got a glimpse of Ashton confused facial expressions, hazel eyes full of wonder of what the man had planned. 

It catch the boy by surprise as Luke leaned even closer and pressed his lips against his own, slowly starting to move. The kiss wasn't rushed, heated, trying to lead to something else. It was sweet, full of emotions both of the males couldn't really understand yet. 

It was full of passion for their own small but meaningful moment, something that will stay on their minds for weeks once they separated. A picture; a little remaining memory other than just the taste of each other, which will probably fade in few hours. 

The quiet melody of Therapy by All Time Low which came from the radio surrounded the pair and wrapped them into a peaceful atmosphere. Everything seemed to be perfect, for a slight moment. 

Ashton couldn't help but to press his eyes shut as he felt a hand carefully caressed his cheek. He tried desperately to suppress the upcoming tears. With the soft music in the background and Luke's gentle touches he was hit with a strong wave full emotions he never thought he could feel all at once. Overwhelmed with the situation he just let it happen, helplessly lean into the touch and give Luke full control. A tornado of tiny butterflies raged in Ashton stomach and he found himself wishing that this moment would never end, as confused as it was. 

"Are you ok?" Luke whispered as he felt a single tear running down Ashton cheek. He tilted his head slightly back to get a better look at Ashton. The boy just nodded weakly before he whipped the tear away with the back of his hand and locked eyes with the blonde. A small chuckle left his lips as he feltt a bit stupid for being so emotional in such kind of situation. Luke didn't commented on Ashton's distraught state further, not wanting to make him even more upset or uncomfortable. 

"I'll call you princess, yeah?"

Ashton blushed at the name, darting his gaze down at Luke's hand which rested now calmly on his thigh. He only nodded again, not trusting his own voice anymore, scared he would start to stutter, stumble over his words and make a complete foul out of himself. 

It wasn't hard for the Luke to figure out that Ashton had built a thick protective wall around himself, his little heart and soul. Under all his tough act and harsh words, his rejection towards Luke's compliments he was just a self-conscious boy without any confidence or hope in himself. It took a second look for Luke to see how the boy tried to hide his true self, the real person he was, how he suppressed all his happiness to be safe from anything hurtful. 

There was this boy Luke had met in club. The one who instantly flirted with the blonde without any shame, the one who was carefree, all giggly and acted confidently about his body and appearance. The one who knew what he was doing. There was no doubt to Luke that Ashton had done it hundred times before. It was an act he had perfected, memorized like a presentation for class. He didn't even hesitated, once Luke requested to go somewhere else and take it further, like he was all to familiar with it. 

Then there was the shy boy Luke had met today. The one who shut everything down once it came to his personal life, his family, friends, hobbies or his interests in general. The one who got extremely nervous around Luke like he was afraid something would slip out of his mouth and reveal a huge, horrible secret. Ashton had been so quiet, the exact opposite of his behavior the first time they were together in Luke's car. 

The blonde couldn't put the puzzle pieces together. He didn't understood how the exact same person could behave completely different the moment they met in a different place, different time and for a different reason. 

It wasn't that Luke minded this soft side of the boy. Sure, the man had liked the confidence Ashton had conveyed on the first night and had absolutely loved how he was all ready the second Luke had touched him, but something about his shy, quiet and mysterious side was something Luke found really interesting, if nothing, actually absolutely adorable. 

It would take time until Luke had figured the boy out fully. The blonde knew he had to gain Ashton trust, slowly and carefully. Weeks could past until Ashton trusted Luke enough and would start to talk about everything he tried to hide. Start to lose his fear and start to show who he really was. 

The younger one was like a closed book and Luke only got the chance to read the blurb on the back and maybe the first and second page.   
He got a little introduction, the first few pages were the few small things Luke had noticed about the boy and already stared to love. It wasn't hard to see that Ashton was someone who got easily excited about little things, some like all the fishes both observed in the aquarium few hours ago. 

Luke couldn't get the picture out of his head of how the boy's eyes lit up with so much happiness the second he was told that he was allowed to feed the dolphins and even touch one. Luke had watched the situation with so much fondness. It was crazy how Ashton had already gained a place in Luke's heart after such a short time, a few hours of spending time together. But all good things have a bad side. A frown had replaced Luke's smile as soon as he realized that it was probably really rare that the younger one acted so happy. 

It was almost like Ashton had never laughed in his life before, like it was the first time in forever since he showed all of his beautiful dimples. The energy had found it's way back in the boys body after years, showed him how the real life felt, let him feel the tingling excitement inside his chest like he was standing at top of the highest mountain, screaming out his lungs, let all the frustrations out that ate him alive for months. 

Luke had already permanently saved this picture of a happy Ashton in his brain. He had made a mental note to try to bring this side out more often, including all of Ashton's other hidden character traits. 

It would take months to destroy the thick wall, which the boy had probably built over years.   
Brick by brick, until Luke had reached the center, where everything was bottled up and safely tugged away for no one the reach, for no one to harm. All hidden behind sad hazel eyes. 

This was the other side of Ashton, the side Luke had seen almost the whole day. The happiness of the boy went as quick at his came. Replaced the happy glimpse in his eyes with the same dull, yet scared almost terrified gaze. His whole stature had slacked down and his face was written full with exhaustion and fear.   
As if he was afraid Luke would find out his true self or hurt him in any way. 

Yes, it was easy to break someone once you gained enough thrust and an open door. It was like holding the heart and emotions in one hand; then all you have to do his to close your palm and squeezes it hard enough to break everything inside. Luke figured that this was something the boy was deadly scared of. 

The blonde could feel his heart shatter at the thought of all the possible things that could've happened to Ashton and made him so afraid of simply living, speaking free and acting without worrying. After such a short time Luke felt so attached to the boy and he made a promise to himself that he would try everything to take some of worries away. 

Luke sighed quietly as he let go of the hazel eyed lad. Ashton instantly looked up again, knowing it was time to go now. He unbuckled himself and opened the car door, but before he jumped out he turned his head again trying to gain enough courage to mumble a small goodbye to the blonde, who smiled brightly at him after the word left his lips. 

Ashton smiled back at the young man, at least he hoped it was a smile and not a horrible grimace before he awkwardly climbed out of the car. He shortly waved at Luke, turned around and made his way to a random house, desperately hoping Luke wouldn't wait until he got inside.

To Ashton misery, it was exactly what Luke did. He didn't started the car and drove away, he just looked out of the window trying to make sure the boy would get home safely. His hands were firmly wrapped around the steering wheel as he stared at the small figure which slowly made it's way to a dark house that had no lights shining through any of the windows. Luke furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that Ashton made no attempt to open the door or pull out a key. He was just standing there in the cold night air, nervously looking around.

Ashton mentally groaned, anxiously balled his hands into small fist after he pulled his sweater further down. In the attempt to make himself even smaller, more invisible than he already was to the most of the people he knew. 

It was stupid to think he would get away with telling Luke the wrong address. He had been in such a rush earlier that he didn't even though about the fact that Luke would bring him home after the date, he didn't thought about the fact that Luke was a fucking gentleman and would wait until he entered the house. 

Now, Ashton stood on some strangers doorstep, without having a key and absolutely no idea how he could get out of this situation. He was freezing, visibly shaking as he looked around with a blank mind, trying to find a resolution. Fear and worry about Luke finding out about his little lie, rose with every little breath he took. It would only take a few more seconds until Luke figured out that something wasn't right.

"Is no one at home?" There it was. Ashton could hear Luke's voice and the sound of a car door being closed in the distance, before the footsteps followed. 

"Uh no and I forgot my key" Ashton turned around once blonde man was close enough to understand his mumbling. He shrugged slightly and looked down at his worn out shoes, knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to lie to the man once he locked eyes with him again. The blonde sighed and run a hand through his hair. 

"Shit, so you have to wait until someone comes home? It's really cold, we could wait in my car?" Luke suggested as he realized the problem. Ashton head shot up at the words, he kinda hoped that Luke would leave him, let him wait alone and give him the chance to walk down the empty street to his actual home. It was just as stupid as when he thought it would work out perfectly to tell the blonde the wrong address. Panic started to rise in the small boy's body as he tried to find an excuse for the man to leave. 

"Oh no no, I don't want to waste more of your time because of my own stupidity, I-I uh I'll go over to my friends house" It was the only thing that came to Ashton's racing mind. It was a good excuse, Luke didn't have to wait with him for someone to come home, which definitely would bring even more problems once he realized that Ashton didn't even knew the people who lived in the house. Ashton wouldn't be exposed and Luke wouldn't doubt his worth. Sadly the boy hadn't any friends in this area, or in general. 

"I wouldn't call it waste of time" Luke chuckled lightly before he put his hands in his pocket and looked down at Ashton, who started to fiddle nervously with his fingers. "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind to wait"

"Yea I'm sure.. it will probably get really late and maybe I even have to sleep over at my friends house. It's okay really" Ashton gulped, hoping the blonde would finally takes his lie. It wasn't like he wanted the young man to leave, he simply didn't wanted him to find out about his living condition and the rest of his pitifully life. 

"Then I'll at least walk you there, I don't really think it safe in this area of the city especially when it's dark" Ashton mentally cursed as he looked up into blue eyes, which looked right back at him, full of worry and concern. And all the boy could hear were the voice in his head screamed that a miserable pathetic little liar like him didn't deserve someone caring like Luke. 

"I- uh I just have to jump over the garden fence, my friend lives across from my house  
and then I'll use the back door, nothing can happen to me there, so you don't have to worry. I don't want you to ruin your clothes, really it's ok when I go alone" Ashton was surprised at himself, at how easy lie after lie left his lips. Still, his voice was small and shaking as he tried to ignore the growing tightness in his chest. He absolutely despised lying, especially to someone like Luke but it seemed like it was the only way in this situation. 

"I feel like you're trying to get rid of me" Luke tiled his head as he watched the smaller one carefully. The boy's eyes got huge before he repeatedly shook his head, feeling even worse after Luke had realized what he tried to do. The dollars bills he had stolen from Luke suddenly weighted down even more in his pocket. 

"What? No! I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant-"

"Ashton, I'm just joking" the blonde cut Ashton off with a chuckle before he took a step closer. Ashton was staring up at him, still with widen eyes and mouth open as his words stuck in his throat. All his could do was let out a small oh and let his shoulder fall down. 

"Did you at least enjoyed today?" Luke asked, when he noticed that Ashton visibly relaxed. He hesitated a moment before he took Ashton's hands in his own and gently caressed his thump over the boy's knuckles. Ashton gulped once again. He could hear the slight worry in the older ones voice. He knew he had made Luke worried with his shy and dismissive behavior. The tears started to form in his eyes again before Ashton quickly blinked them away, the least he wanted was for the blonde to worry that he had done something wrong. Ashton knew he was the one to blame, he was the one acted so weird, it was all his own fault. 

"Yes, yes of course! It was amazing, especially the dolphins. I think they're going to be my new favorite animal" Ashton whispered, not daring to speak louder. He smiled at the blonde as the pictures flowed back into his mind of how close he was to the animals and the fact that Luke was the one who managed that Ashton was allowed to feed them. It was a real, genuinely smile. 

"I'm really glad-" Luke said as he watched how Ashton eyes started to show the happy glimpse again but got interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone. He annoyedly groaned at whoever ruined the moment and gave Ashton an apologizing look. The smaller one just slightly waved, telling Luke it was ok, before the blonde fished the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Olivia's number. Luke frowned, it was rare that she called her husband. 

Ashton watched how Luke pressed the green button on the screen and held the phone against his ear. The blonde turned away from him as Ashton started to awkwardly rock back and forth on his heels. 

"Hey" Luke greeted the person on the other line and walked a bit further away from Ashton. The boy frowned slightly, feeling like he was interrupting something really important with only standing there, even though it was Luke's and his moment. 

"What?" Luke's voice was loud and angry. Ashton visibly flinched at the sudden chance of Luke's mood. The young man walked back and forth, looking stressed with whatever the person on the phone told him. He nodded a few times but didn't said anything else, except for a few noise of agreements. 

"Ok yeah, I'm coming" was the last thing the blonde said before he hung up and turned back to Ashton with a hard glare. 

"Is everything ok?" Ashton bit his lip as his heart beat started to race. Had Luke already noticed how bad he had fucked up and stole the money? All Ashton could think about was that the person on the phone had told Luke every little secret about him. Even if it wasn't possible the boy startet to panic again. 

"Yeah, but I have to go now" Luke sighed and walked back to the boy, trying to calm himself down. He didn't wanted to scare Ashton more seeing he was taking a bit back due the phone call and Luke's reaction. 

"Text me when you with your friend, I just want to know that you're safe" Luke mumbled, taking Ashton's hand for the last time in his own before he pressed a small kiss on Ashton's cheek "Good night, princess"

"Good n-night" Ashton breathed out, face bright red. With a clenching heart he watched how Luke walked back to his car, climbed in and drove away. It was weird, only a few minutes before Ashton had tried to do anything for the blonde to leave but now, seeing the distraught condition of the young man, Ashton wanted to do anything to lighten Luke's mood up again. Talk to him and distract him somehow. Just how Luke had tried the whole day with Ashton's mood. 

With Luke being gone now, the streets Ashton stand on seemed suddenly really dark and empty, just as how the boy felt inside. The old and familiar feeling of being completely lonely in this big world creeped back into the boy. He shuddered when the ice cold wind blowed around his barley enough covered body. The boy wrapped his arm firmly around his body and didn't waste any more time as he quickly made his way down the street to his home. 

Once Ashton stepped inside the slightly wrecked house, barley to miss with the huge glowing neon sight at the front, he was met with pure silence. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows as the panic inside him started to rise once again. The house was usually full with people, bunch of different noises would come from every corner. The sound of music, people's laughing, talking, mainly moaning and yelling or even screaming. The quiet atmosphere was creeping the small boy out. He hastily took his shoes off and walked up the stairs. His heart hammered rapidly against his chest, he breathed in deeply trying to relax as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. 

To his surprise all his coworkers were huddled together in the tiny room, quietly trying to do their own thing. All of them still clothed in their costumes, faces full of makeup and every single one of them wore the same angry and annoyed expression. Ashton gulped. 

"Where have you been?" It was Max, a tall but very skinny man with long black hair that fell down over half of his face, who noticed the nervous boy standing in the door way on trembling legs at first. He sat at the kitchen table with three more of Ashton's coworkers. His voice was cold and harsh, but that wasn't new to Ashton. His eyes got thin as he observed the shaking boy with a furious glare. 

"I-I,.. uh at the customer. I told-" Ashton started to explain not really understanding why the man asked. He had thought his boss Armin had told everyone that he would be gone for the day. 

"Customer? The whole day?" Lynn interrupted Ashton excuse with a scoff. She looked up from her phone and met Ashton eyes with the same cold glare Max at few seconds. The lady was one of the oldest members in this house, she was already in her late fifties and Ashton had a lot of respect for the women. Not for what she did for living even though it seemed like she was extremely proud of of it, but how wise she was and could simply shut someone up, put them back in place, with just a few words.   
She was absolutely terrifying, with her dyed blonde hair which was way to bright for her age, her blue eye shadow and dark red lipstick. Ashton had often catch himself with the thought that she would fit in a horror movie way better that a business like this. 

Everyone's eyes were directed at the boy and Ashton felt like his dinner would say hello again in the next few minutes. 

"Do you think we're that stupid Ashton?" It was Ryan's voice who turned the whole attention of twelve eye pairs off Ashton. The boy breathed out, relieved that nobody looked at him for few seconds. He was so nervous that he was afraid he would collapse in the next moment. He never liked to be in the center of attention, he never handled it well. Most of the time it was so bad that the heavy beating of his heart drowned every other voice out. Ashton stared to feel light headed as he glanced at Ryan. 

The man was twenty six years old and only slightly taller than Ashton himself, but had way more muscles than anyone else in the house (except for Armin). He barley talked to anyone, even less than Ashton did at times. Now everyone was staring at him like he grew second head. He sat on top of the kitchen counter, with a cereal bowl in his hand as he rolled his eyes. Giving everyone in the room a harsh glare, but Ashton an extra harsh one. 

"W-what?" It was all what Ashton could manage to say, he pressed his fingernails nervously in his sweaty palms, trying desperately not to start to cry. He didn't understood the sudden hate from everyone towards him. Sure he never been someone favorites here and Max alway had a huge hatred for him, even though Ashton never had done anything hurtful towards him, but that suddenly everyone was mad at him made the boy feel nauseous. Normally nobody took notice of him, he was practically invisible to all of them, beside a few insults then and there everyone ignored him. 

"Thought you could take the day off huh? You got some nerves" Ryan rolled his eyes again before he jumped down from the counter and placed the used bowl in the sink, not giving the boy a second glance. 

"N-no, why would you think-" Ashton was taken back by this statement. Was everyone thinking he just went out for fun? Sure, it was the truth but how could they know? Did someone spotted him with Luke? He had a good cover up and he had the money to prove that he got paid (nobody had to know that it was stolen). It was impossible since everyone should have been at work today, so how could they know?

"Shut up, don't you think you've done enough already? Who would volunteer to spend a whole day with you anyway?" Max interrupted the boy's stuttering. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the small boy who was lost for words, only able to shook his head with tears forming in his eyes. 

"Max.." Lynn breathed out and hit the man slightly on the shoulder, trying to tell him he should shut up. 

"What? I'm just telling the truth, jeez. Have you looked at him? He's nothing special, he's not even pretty or hot and he always wears this 'I'm depressed all time' look, it's annoying really" Max breathed out and let himself fall back on his chair. His hateful gaze fixed on the boy in the doorframe. 

"True, I wouldn't take him either, he always looks like he's about to cry a fucking river" Barry, a man who was just as tall as Max but more built and had short blonde hair, snickered. He sat on the chair next to Max, who raised his hands for a high five. Both of them laughed as their hands met in the air. 

"Can you guys shut up? He will get enough punishment from Armin anyway" Now it was Lynn who rolled her eyes. Ashton felt sick in the stomach at the word punishment. He still didn't understood what went wrong, why would he get punished?

"I hope he beats you black and blue Ashton" Max quirked an eyebrow up before he smirked at Ashton. Barry laughed at the comment and slowly nodded his head up and down in agreement. Ashton felt the blood rush out of his face. He had to grip the doorframe for safety, deadly afraid he would fall over since his whole body was shaking really badly. All he could think about was the fact that he had the money, what else mattered?

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does, he's really mad" Ryan mumbled, before he walked past the horrible paled boy and made his way to his room. 

"Thanks to you, Armin was in the worst mood the whole day, you are really a fucking idiot" Barry jumped up from his seat and followed Ryan out of the kitchen, but not before he forcefully bumped into Ashton's shoulder, knocking the poor boy almost over if he didn't had the firm grip on the door frame. 

"What where you even thinking? Do you-" Lynn started to talk again once Barry left the room. She stopped abruptly as she focused on something behind Ashton. The boy didn't even needed to turn around to know that it was Armin. 

"Come with me." A deep voice, way to familiar to Ashton, grumbled. Ashton felt the presence of the person right behind him, the hot breath on his shoulder. Ashton gulped as his body stared to shake even more. He tried to forget his fear and do what he was told. He knew everything would get even worse if he didn't listen. But the boy couldn't move, he was frozen on the spot, unable to make a step forward or back. His heart beat unevenly in his chest as new tears starts to form in his eyes. 

It only took a few seconds of pure silence before Ashton felt a rough hand grip his shoulder and pull him back. He stumbled a bit but Armin didn't gave him enough time to stability his step as he dragged the boy to his office. The tall man opened the door with one hand before he pushed Ashton inside. 

The boy wasn't ready, he stumbled again, over his own feet and fell, face first, on the hard wooden floor. He tried to catch himself on his hand but everything happened way too fast. He winced as a wave of hot pain shot trough his left hand and even more tears formed in his eyes. 

"Ok, tell me the truth." Armins voice was way to calm and sent shiver down the boy's back. Ashton slowly sat up, wrapped his other hand around his hurt knuckle and looked up with fearful eyes. Armin had his arms crossed over his chest, showing off his prominent bicep as he glared at the boy on the floor. If looks could kill, Ashton was sure he wouldn't be alive anymore. 

"I'm not lying. I was with my costumer" The hazel eyes boy tried to sound confidence, but his shoulder slacked down and his word came out as nothing more than a whisper. 

"As if" Armin hissed before he bended down and grabbed Ashton at the collar of his sweater. It didn't seemed like he needed much strength as he roughly pulled the small boy up, and pushed his body against the wall. Not having any mercy as he pressed down on the boy's chest. Ashton started to yelp out in pain as he heard his own bones cracking under the amount of strength pressing down on him. He desperately tried to push the man away since he couldn't breath, but he was too weak. 

"Give me the money, show me how much that person paid to have such an pathetic little boy around for so many hours" Armin grumbled, only to push more of his weight on to the boy's chest, before he let go after several long seconds. Ashton's almost limp body slid the wall down, back to the ground. The poor boy coughed heavily once he was able to breath again. He clutched his hurt hand, pressed it against his burning chest. 

It took him a moment before he reached with   
trembling hands to his pocket, hastily trying to pull the money out of it, almost ripping the dollar bills apart in the process. Armin jerked the money out of Ashton grip as soon as the boy stopped to look for more money in his pocket. 

"Two hundred dollars?" Armin scoffed after he counted the crumbed paper pieces. Ashton only nodded as he curled himself up in a ball for protection. 

"You're kidding right?" Was all the terrifying man said before he started to kick the boy who sat on the floor, more than once. Ashton groaned in pain as the foot hit his skin with so much force that he thought the man could simply break his body apart with kicking him. 

Ashton couldn't even protect himself, Armin was way too strong as he pulled the boy up again only to throw him across the room and sending him tumbling into a wall before even more kicks and punched followed. Ashton tried several times to curl back into a ball, without any success. 

"You could have make twice as much if you had stayed here" Armin snarled before he grabbed a fist full of Ashton's hair an jerked his head up. The small boy had no other option then to look the man directly in the furious glaring eyes. Of course it was the money that made Armin so mad. He had expected to get more than just two hundred from Ashton today. He was angry, furious even, the second he saw how little money the boy had brought home. Not to forget that he had expected Ashton to be home at time for his other customers, to gain even more.

"You have your regular customers. Do you know how pissed they where when I had to cancel their session for today?" Ashton shook his head as a sob escaped his lips. His whole body arched already, he turned his head and closed his eyes. Hoping with everything he had in him, that this nightmare would end soon. 

"Look at me! Do you know how much we lost today?" Armin cupped the boy's chin, forcing Ashton to face him again. 

"N-no, I'm sorry" Ashton choked out. His whole body shaking as he sobbed heavily. The tears didn't stopped to run down his flushed cheeks. 

"Sorry my ass! Do you know what you're going to do tonight?"Armin said through gritted teeth. His voice trembling with anger, disgust and disappointment.

"I'm sorry Armin, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut the fuck up! You will work the whole night until you get the money together I don't fucking care how you do it but if I don't see the money on my table in the morning.." Armin stopped himself, paused his little speech for a slight moment, before his fist slammed it into the side of Ashton face for the last time.

"You know what will happen!" With that he let go of the poor boy who instantly curled himself back into a ball and covered his head. Armin left the room, left Ashton bleeding and hurting on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave feedback xx


	12. unexpected

„I still can't believe he showed up at our apartment last night" Luke huffed angrily.  
His phone was pressed between ear and shoulder and for a short moment the only thing that could be heard in his big office was the clicking of his fingers on the black keyboard. Even the small uneven breaths that left the blonde's lips were almost soundless.

The calm before the storm.

Luke had lost the overview over all the papers stacks on his desk, all the unanswered contracts, all the uncompleted files.   
Still, it was like he tried to find a solution in the unorganized and hasty work, an answer or maybe just a simple getaway from the big problem non other than his father had caused. 

To say that the blonde was mad was an understatement. He was pissed, absolutely furious at the fact that his Dad got the nerve to come to his flat at such a ridiculous time last night.

Luke's and Olivia's flat. The only place they could call their own, the only place both were free from the constant judgement, the strict orders and crazy ideas, from the man Luke and his wife hated the most. Those four walls that offered protection, gave them privacy and the opportunity to be themselves, without fearing to be outed. 

All of it was destroyed with a simple uncalled action. His Dad had crossed the line, darted in like an uwanted parasite and left a mess. It was still a mystery to Luke how the man came up with the sudden idea to show up that late in the evening and threatened Olivia until she finally called her husband and told him to come home. 

Luke new way to well that his father wasn't a family man. Power, authority and money were his top priorities. There was no time for family bonding or simply showing a bit of love, the man was cruel in any way possible, but never had Luke thought he got the courage, to even get near the place his only son lived. 

Not only had Luke's father ruined the last few mintues of Luke's date with Ashton. He had also driven Olivia completly crazy with his incalculable behavior. After this night Luke's wife didn't dared to come to the company and be a part of the big event Luke's father had planned, leaving the blonde to deal with the problem on his own. 

All this unnecessary odd behvior from the older man last night, only to get a chance to tell his son, face to face, that he had took another opportunity to buy a small company which was about to go bankrupt. 

At first Luke didn't understood why his father didn't just called him, like he usually did or just waited for the next day to tell him about all the details. It wasn't new to Luke that his father tried to expand his business even more, get it bigger and more successfully, so why make an effort to actually visit him?

The older man had his reasons, the official purchased was just the a minor unimportant thing. The most important part was that he got a massive deal out of it with non other than a dangerous competitor company and had signed it all in Luke's name. He needed Luke to understand that this all was about the future of his business. 

It didn't seemed like it ever crossed the older Hemmings' mind to ask his son for permission. If Luke was honest he wasn't really surprised about it. It was just a typical act of his Dad, just the way he always took care of things; with his own bigoted mind, like getting a second opinion was a sin in his way of thinking.   
Luke had given up long ago on trying to chance the twisted mind of his father. 

Although the thing that Luke worried the most about was that he had literally no idea what the outcome of this situation was. He had no clue what his Dad had planned and hoped to archive with this deal. Luke had no chance to look over the contract, or time to decide if this was a good chocice to work with their 'enemies' or if this whole thing was a trap and would end miserably, with the own bankrupt of his business. 

The main problem was that Luke's Dad had literally no knowldege in this kind of business. He acted without thinking about a strategy,   
a long lasting effect and his view was sadly only directed on the money and getting the company bigger every day. It was like an obsession, like nothing else mattered. 

„We both know this man is a giant box full of suprises, no matter if they are good ones or bad ones" Olivia sighed on the other end of the line and Luke wished nothing more than to have her by his side. She was always good at taking some of Luke's stress away as a physical moral support. The girl was one of the few people who would always stand behind Luke, whatever was about to happen. 

Olivia understood where Luke's frustration was coming from. It was a conflicted situation and Luke's mood was sinking with every second that passed. He had no clue of what to expect from the following event and uncertainty was eating the young man alive.

All he knew was that his father had invited all his employees, the whole company was attending. Every worker from every section of the company would come today and watch the meeting between Luke and his possible new partners. They would be able to watch every move the blonde would make, would hear every word and directly see if Luke would accept or reject the deal, become partners with the other company or see if they would stay business rivals. 

Unnecessary, really. Most of his employees had never the chance to talk to one of the Hemmings personally, not to mention that they had no single say about what happen in the upper offices. Secretaries, intern, (yes even Calum was allowed to come, which was honestly the only thing the blonde looked foward to) Luke wouldn't even be surprised if the janitors would also show up. A big fuss about nothing. 

It was a payback. Luke couldn't explain it on another way. A payback from his father for his son's behavior in the restaurant and Luke should have known it, he should have expected that his father wouldn't leg to this easily. 

It would be an eberrasment for Luke, to go out there, clueless, meet the bussines people who offered his fahter the oppournitny for a big deal, leaving him alone to decide if he would accept it or not. If he didn't accept it, it would be a humiliation in front of everyone who worked for him. All the hurried preparation for this event, everything would be for nothing, a waste of time. 

The second option was to simply accept the deal with risk of it being a was bad offer. Luke didn't even dared to think about the aftermaths it could have in the future. It could all end in a nightmare. 

All the blonde could hope for was that deal was good enough to bring his business forward. Without any ulterior motives, without any intrigues. 

Luke had to admit, it was a damn good storke from his father, an easy way to put his son back into place after his small outbrust few day ago. 

It just clearified their postition. Even after Luke came so far, his father was alway a step ahead, he knew how to play with his son and ruin his chance to be taken full as a business man. All his Dad wanted was to prove his point, that Luke wasn't ready to take care of the company on his own. 

If Luke failed, if he made the wrong decision, his father would jump into action, save the day and show everyone how incapable his son was. With that, Luke would simple be labelled as the spoiled son who got everything served on a silver tablet. The boy who didn't even needed to lift a single finger since his Dad did everything for him. 

All those people that would attend the meeting today would see Luke with the same eyes Michael had at the beginning and the the young man felt like this was his only chance to prove how wrong they were. 

The blonde was angry at himself for ending in such a hopeless situation and the anger and hatred against his Dad grew even more. 

„I'm not sure if I can do this Liv" the blonde man groaned completely frustrated before he run a hand through his hair. The phone now clenched in his sweaty palm as Olivia sighed again. 

„Luke listen, you have to defy him. Don't make yourself smaller around him than you actually are, it's your father, he can't and won't kick you out or anything, you have to use this as your advantage... just act like he is one of your employers, nothing more nothing less, ignore him if it helps and do your thing like you alway do, you worked so hard don't let him ruin it like that" Olivia answered after a moment of silence and Luke instantly felt how a big burden was lifted of his chest, how the nervous feeling was easier to take. She was right. This was exactly why he needed Olivia by his side. 

Nevertheless the blonde didn't had the chance to answer, then as soon as Olivia had stopped to talk his office door flew wide open and his father walked in. 

„Thanks Liv, I'll see you tonight baby" Luke hung up, before the older man could even question the call and tossed the phone on his desk . The few simple words tasted bitter one is tongue, they were forced, not real without any feelings, all just to please his fahter. Sure, Luke loved Olivia more than any other person on this planet at the moment, but not more than a brother loved his sister and definitely not how a husband should love his wife. 

„You're ready son?" The man in the doorway asked. His bored gaze didn't met the furious one of his son as he adjusted his red tie. 

„For what excaclty?" Luke muttered. He felt like a little kid that was punished for bad behaving and not listening to his parent. Luke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he got up and walked around his desk. 

The smug smile that formed on his fathers lips made Luke's stomach flip, his hand even more shaky and the nervous feeling inside his chest even more intense.   
It would never end, the battle between fahter and son. The on going fight to prove who was in charge, which Luke lost every single time. 

„The beginning of your career. Well, or the end" 

 

\-- 

 

Calum had helped Mrs. Clifford the whole morning with the perpetration for the business party, that's how she called the meeting since she had no idea what actually was about to happen (like everyone else). Luke wasn't the only one without any information at all. The secretary had stayed up all night to bake muffins, cupcakes and three big cakes, for all her coworkers who would attend the meeting today. 

The day before she had gotten an email like every employee, late in the evening, an invitation for the big event on which Mr. Luke Hemmings wanted to announce and discuss the future of the whole Hemmings concern. 

Of course the poor woman had started to panic since she was usually the one who planned events like this, only that she started with the preparation weeks before it actually took place. Not to mention that the lack of information made her heart race faster than normal, the future of the whole concern and all she could think about was the possibility that people would get fired, including herself. 

Calum felt absolutely terrible about the fact that Mrs. Clifford had to do almost everything alone, without any help and the constant fear of forgetting something, the stress to be done in time and the pressure of satisfying the wishes of the Hemmings. Calum knew that she already had her hands full at home with her daughter, a teenage mom, and not to mention her son, who wasn't really easy to handle either. Which reminded Calum constantly that he still had to call Michael and apologized for his sudden change of mood a few day ago and leaving without an explanation, but that was something he would take care of later. 

The raven haired boy had arrived at the building earlier than the official time set was. He had even skipped his soccer practice and spend his whole morning to help wherever he could. His parents only knew that he was attending an important event and had to miss the soccer training, which wasn't even a lie, Calum had just changed the time in the hope his parents would never find out about. 

„What is this all for again?" Calum asked after he finished placing at least 250 glasses, which he had wasted almost an hour on to clean before, on a long table, next to a big bowl of some special drink. 

It kind of reminded him of prom he had attended last year, with two of his friends since no girl had asked them out and all three had been to chicken to do it the other way around. Calum couldn't help but to imagined how it would end if someone would spike the drink. How everyone would end up being drunk or at least a pit tipsy and make a completely mess out of this event, like in all the movies the boy had watched over the years. It would be hilarious.

Sadly he wasn't in highschool in that moment and movie was movie and not reality. Even though a bit more alcohol than just the champagne glasses at the reception would probably take some of the tension off of the few people who slowly started to fill the room. The long tired faces and confused facial expressions; the mood of every single person seemed to be really low. It was almost like everyone wished nothing more than to be somewhere else, rather than to be dressed in their most fanciest clothed and huddle up in a room together with all of their coworkers. 

Calum hoped it would't ruin whatever Luke's intentions were for this event. He didn't wanted to see his boss being disappointed, especially since he put so much work into making this event perfect with Mrs. Clifford. 

„I have still no idea Calum" He had asked the I question more than once already, but the hope that he finally got a different answer didn't faded in the slightest. Still, it was the same answer Mrs. Clifford had given Calum for the tenth time this morning and never had she lost her temper or her calmly smile when she looked at the impatient teenager. 

"But you can already sit down it will start in few minutes, I'm just going to bring those back to the storage room" She nodded at the box in her hands which was full of different candles before she turned around and hurriedly left the room. 

Calum grumbled something incomprehensible in response and let his body slid down onto one of the many chairs he had neatly positioned in fifteen rows, so everyone could find a place to sit and listen to whatever Luke had to announce. After hours of preparation they finally finished and the room actually looked like it was straight out of a magazine. 

A little stage was built up in the front, along with a few black leather chairs, a podium and a microphone. The big large windows at the side gave the daylight enough opportunities to bright the room in a pretty color. The rows of seats took almost the rest of the space and at the other end was the long table placed, on top of it all the snacks and drinks. Mrs Clifford even managed to decorate everything with beautiful white and red roses and Calum could understand fully why she was always the one who planned events for the company. She was absolutely amazing at the job. 

It wasn't long until the room slowly started to fill with more people. Everyone dressed more fancier than the other and Calum started to feel insecure and stupid in his own clothes.   
The only suit he owned had caught fire on his aunts birthday party a few months ago as he tried to run after his little cousin who had stolen his phone. The clumsy boy had stumbled into the table, knocked the giant cake with the burning candles on top directly onto him. 

Calum had tried the hardest to forget about the rest of the birthday party; the pure anger on his fathers face, the smell of burning silk and his own flesh, the bruised skin on his left arm and the ruined mood. 

He never really cared about what people thought about him, about what he wore and walked around in. But being left with the only option to wear one of his fathers suits who had more than enough of them, wasn't really a great one. The problem was that Calum wasn't tall or big enough to fit into the clothes of his father. They hung loosely around his body and made it look like a complete fool around all those perfectly dressed people. 

He sunk even lower into the chair with the attempt to make himself practically invisible for everyone, especially Luke. He didn't wanted to face the blonde in such a ridiculous looking outfit. It was weird, suddenly everything flying around in his mind was the thought of impressing the older man and Calum couldn't really put the puzzle pieces together why he was so keen on having a positive effect on Luke. 

Five minutes passed of Calum trying to make himself a bit more presentable as he rolled his sleeve up, tried to tuck the trouser further under his dress up shirt but nothing seemed to help and Calum started to regret the decision to even to show up today. But it was to late now, to late to make an escape plan where he disappear without anyone noticing. He would have to survive this event without gaining Luke's attention, if the blonde was even interested to met him again, talk to him after their conversation few days ago. 

Even more people crowed the room and it didn't took long until every single person found a free seat to sit down. All the loud voices of everyone talking at once soon become quieter, turned into whispers until they felt completely silent as three men walked out from behind the little stage. Two of them wore black suits meanwhile the third one wore a dark blue one. With paper pieces in each hand they sat down on the prepared leather seats. All three looked around the room with a hard, serious and stern expression making Calum gulp and look nervously around for Michael's mother. 

Luke came up the stage few seconds later closely followed by his father. He looked confidently as he walked over to the podium but Calum didn't missed the distressed glimpse in his blue eyes, the way he shortly, just for a second, clenched his hand into fist as he took a deep breath. He wore an equal perfect outfit like his father and Calum couldn't help but to stare at him. 

A few seconds passed until Mrs. Clifford sat down next to Calum with a small smile on her lips. The boy felt slightly better with the older women by his side but it didn't stopped to fell into a trance of watching his boss on the little stage. Even from the far back where Calum sat he could take in every little detail of the breathtaking looking blonde young man. The way his lips moved as he whispered to his father, the way a single strand of his hair felt into his eyes and he still managed to look absolutely perfect as he run a hand through his hair, right after. Calum watched how Luke nodded at the older man and he positioned himself behind the podium, ready to start with his speech. 

"I want to thank you all for coming today even though the organization was a little mess and so short notice" a small murmur made it's way through the rows but Luke ignored it perfectly and showed no sign of how nervous the whole thing actually made him. 

"I really need to apologize for it but I do highly appreciate your commitment to show up anyway and be a part of this big step of our company is about to take, expanding and getting higher in the rank list" Luke's gaze roamed around the room and for a quick moment blue eyes locked with deep brown once. Calum felt how his heart stopped to beat for a second, his face flush in a deep red and his hands to get sweaty. He wasn't prepared for Luke to notice him after just being up on the stage for a short time. 

The flustered boy couldn't hold the eyes contact for long. With the feeling of his heavy pounding heart in his chest, the many confusing question twirling inside his head of why he was responding like this to a simple action of the blonde man. He looked down at his lap and started to fiddle with his fingers as a nervous habit. Calum knew very well that if the young man up on the stage hadn't plenty of eyes staring up at him he would've had smug pleased smile placed on his face. It was so easy to make a complete nerve racking mess out of Calum and the boy couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He still didn't understood what Luke hoped to get from this.

"We have a special guest today. I know it may sound suspicious if I say we got offered a big deal from our ex-business rivals, but please listen carefully to what the head of the Brown DB company Mr. Irwin has to tell us about the offer" Luke pointed at the man with the blue   
suit on, who nodded shortly at the blonde. 

Calum didn't dared to look up again, afraid he would met Luke's gaze again as the blonde continued his speech. His focus on trying to slow down his heart beat by taking deep breath and counting to ten got interrupted by a person who suddenly sat next to him.

Calum instantly snapped his head to the side only to see a pretty girl had token the free seat next to him. She wore a short dark blue dress similar to the blue smoking the man on the stage wore. Her honey colored hair was perfectly pinned up and she showed her perle white teeth as she blinked up at Calum with her hazel eyes. Her skin was tanned and Calum had to admit that she was highly attractive, but it seemed like she had no affect on the boy, especially not one like Luke had on him. 

"That's my Daddy up there" She smirked before she pointed at the same man Luke had seconds ago. Calum, as confused as he was on why the girl decided to talk to him, followed the direction her finger was directed at and looked at the man. It was the one Luke had called Mr. Irwin, he had gotten up from his seat to shook hands with both of the Hemmings. Calum eyes drifted from the man who had the same intense hazel eyes as his daughter back to the Luke, who smiled slightly, looking rather uncomfortable with the situation, before he looked back at the girl. 

"And the blonde one is mine" Calum eyes widen a bit and he had to bite his tongue to not to let those few words slip out. He had no idea where the sudden thought came from. The skin on his face started to heat up even more and the boy wished badly to vanish into thin air. He was lucky nobody could read his mind, he would die in embarrassment. 

Calum wasn't in the right stage of mind whenever he was in the same room as Luke Hemmings. It was confusing, scary but also exciting at the same time. 

"It's a pleasure to be here today and bring this project with Mr. Hemming's to life. I'll explain the offer I made shortly so everyone can understand. I'll discuss all the small unanswered details later with Mr. Hemmings, if he agrees to be our partner" The girl's father spoke into the microphone. His voice was deep and rough. It sent shiver down Calum's spine, he didn't like it, he didn't liked the man or the girl in any way. Both spread a dark aura around them. 

Calum's gaze was back on the stage, deciding not to respond to the girl's statement was the best thing he could do. The two other men on the stage had also gotten up from their seats and had started to built up a stand that showed a picture of a building, which looked really familiar to Calum but he couldn't explain why. 

"This picture shows the west coast building, a lot of you probably already know it's pretty run-down building complex not far from here and it's definitely a shame for people to even life in such a wreck. It's not only a waste of space but also looks hideous in the neighborhood. We got a approval from the government to knock it down and built a massive luxury hotel" Mr. Irwin explained as the other men removed the picture of the building and put another one up on stand. 

A few gasp was heard from the audience and Calum looked at Luke, he expected that the blonde would jump in right after the words left the man's mouth. Luke was well know for not taking part and agreeing to projects like this one. It was a huge building, a lot of people would lose their homes, they place they grew up no matter how run down it was. All of it would destroyed for a luxury hotel? 

"Oh my god" Mrs. Clifford suddenly whispered next to Calum who stared in awe at the expensive looking hotel showing on the picture. Her eyes were wide in shock as she watched how Luke did absolutely nothing in protest, just stared at his father. 

"We're planning to build the hotel together as partners with the Hemmings, and let me tell you it won't only bring both companies forward but it also as benefit for every single one of you" the man continued as he roamed the audience who seemed to listen closely all of sudden "there will definitely be a rise in your payment along with enhancements factors for your workplace, all we need is the agreement from Mr. Hemmings"

Luke looked back and forth between his father and his possible new business partner and Calum had the feeling he had absolutely no idea how to decide, like he was thrown in the middle of this without having any clue about either. 

Meanwhile Mr. Clifford huffed in anger and didn't waited for Calum to ask what was wrong before she jumped up completely hysterical and which gained the attention from a few people in the row in front of Calum. All of them didn't comment as the lady hurried walked out of the room, just stared after her like she was crazy. 

Calum watched with a frown how Mrs. Clifford vanished into the corridor. He was completely overwhelmed with the situation and before he could even make a decision on how to handle it or to make an attempt to get up and follow the secretary to make sure she was alright he felt a hand on his upper thigh. 

"What's your name cutie?" the voice of the girl murmured right into his ear. The sudden nearness of her body right next to his own, the hand on his thigh snapped Calum out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the side and the girl only slightly missed his lips as she pressed her own against Calum's jaw. The boy started to panic. 

"I-I uh could you, uh could you please stop-" he tried to gently push her back, tried to remove the hand, the fingers that practically dug painfully into his skin, but the girl didn't seemed to care about the rejection and the discomfort the raven haired lad showed clearly.

"Don't be so shy" she chuckled and pressed more kisses on the boy's cheeks as her hand traveled the leg further up, closer and closer to Calum's crotch. 

"I-I don't-" Calum stuttered, trying to get away from the unwanted touch. His heart started to speed up once again, pounding in his ear like a rain storm, his breathing was only coming out in short uncontrolled breaths which made his vision blurry. Luke's voices was far away as he spoke into the microphone and the dark haired boy only caught a few glimpses of his sentences, something about agreeing and soon the loud cheering of the audience followed. But all those voices were only a blur of incomprehensible noises. 

"How about we take this somewhere else, mh?" The girl had climbed over Calum's leg and straddled the boy's lap in the middle of the mess of people. She smirked since it seemed like the boy was completely pudding in her hands. She slowly run he tongue from the Calum's ear down to his neck and started to suck on the skin as her hands traveled up and down on Calum's clothed chest.

He wanted to scream and push the girl off him but his own body betrayed him. He was frozen in shock and panic. It was like his brain stopped to work and refused his limbs to obey him and the girl had every chance to do whatever she wanted with the, at the moment, paralyzed boy.

All he could do was stare at the person, who positioned herself on him without permission, like she was crazy, like she had turned into Medusa or grew a second head. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're Lucie Irwin right?" A sudden voice spoke up behind Calum. The girl in his lab stopped her actions instantly and jerked her head back to get a look on whoever halted her to go further. Calum however was too caught up in his paralyzing trance to recognized the voices or to turn around and check who it was. 

"Yes, that's me" an ugly conceited smirk formed on the girl's lips as she batted her eyelashes and flipped a few loosen hair strands back. 

"You're father is looking for you" was all what the person behind Calum said to turn the arrogant expression of Lucie into an annoyed one. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on Calum. The boy was still not moving and breathing heavily, which she took as a completely wrong sign and pressed her lips for the last time on his cheek. 

"We will continue this later right, cutie?" She whispered into Calum's ear but didn't waited for an answer, since she knew that the boy wouldn't answer anyway. She got up, turned around but not before she glared at the person who ruined her master plan. Calum watched how she disappeared in the crowd of people and felt absolutely horrible, like his lunch would say hello again any second. 

"That's the definition of a spoiled child, I don't get why people think I am one" the person whispered behind Calum and he finally realized that it was Luke's voice. Calum wasn't really sure if he was meant to hear that or if the young man was actually talking to himself. But he couldn't care less at the moment, he just wanted to forget what happened. 

Calum felt how a strong arms grabbed him under his own once and lifted him onto his shaky legs. His vision was still blurry due the lack of oxygen he got seconds ago and Luke didn't wasted more time as he took the boy's hand in his own and tucked him into the direction of his office. Calum followed him blindly without any protest. He stumbled a few times but Luke made sure he wouldn't fall down. 

Once both were behind the safety of the office door Luke gently pushed the younger backward until he hit the table with his uppers thighs. The blonde gestures him to sit down on the table, which Calum did without hesitation. 

„Hey, are you ok?" Luke asked the distressed boy as he sat down next to him, not wanting to make him even more fidgety. It seemed like the question snapped Calum completely out of his trace. He slowly turned his head and looked up at Luke, trying his best to gulped the keep growing uncomfortable feeling in his chest down. 

„Yes, yes...I-I" the boy stuttered, trying to from a proper sentence but his mind was blank. He had no idea why he reacted in this kind of way, why his whole body shut down and he wasn't able to fend for himself. 

„Did she hurt you?" Luke interrupted him as he observed the dark purple hickey which started to form on Calum's neck. He lifted his hand and started to slowly traced his finger over the bruised spot. Calum flinched slightly but shook his head nevertheless. 

„No.. I mean.. I just didn't liked her touching me and then I-I just froze in place, I don't know.. its weird" the last few words came out as nothing more than a whisper as sad brown eyes couldn't hold the worried gaze from Luke anymore. He turned away and Calum's look darted down to his lap as started to fiddle with his fingers. 

He was so afraid to look Luke in his eyes longer than necessary. A short simple eye contact and Luke would know all of his would insecurities. He was so easy to read it from his eyes, especially since he was nervous, confused and scared at the same time. Calum felt stupid for rejecting a touch like this from a pretty girl like this, he felt like an completely loser for reaction like a scared little kid. 

"Nothing is weird about it" Luke smiled slightly in response as he cupped the boy's cheeks and turned his face up again. Calum had no other choice but to look him directly in the eyes. He blinked a few times and signed quietly. 

„But it's not normal right? I mean every boy in my age would be happy that a girl touch them like this right?" He questioned, his voice so small and quiet, that Luke almost didn't understood him. 

„Calum, there is no wrong or right, if you felt uncomfortable and told her so, she should have stopped right away" Luke tried to explain, tried to take some of the boy's worries but all he did was to shook his head. 

„I'm such a freak" Calum mumbled, forced his face out of Luke's strong grip and hid his face behind his hands. 

„Cal, look at me" Luke got up from his spot next to the younger boy. He grabbed Calum's hands and gently teared them away from his face, before he stepped in between his legs. Calum blushed at the sudden change of position and the use of his nickname. In every other situation Luke would've made a comment on how flustered the boy looked, but he needed him to understand that there was nothing wrong with him. It was an important part of accepting himself for the way he was. 

„It's completely normal no to feel comfortable when a stranger touch you like this, no matter if it's a girl or a boy" Luke said and didn't hesitated to lift the boy's face again with his fingers. 

„But.. but I doesn't feel weird or uncomfortable when you touch me" Calum whispered in responses and felt how his cheeks grew even hotter. In his head was a huge mess of confusion, a storm of unanswered questions. 

„Maybe you have to trust someone, I mean you didn't know her right?" Luke shrugged slightly and couldn't suppress the small smirk on his lips after Calum's confession. 

„Trust?" Calum scoffed softly. He knew it wasn't all about trust, well maybe a bit. He felt safe around Luke, he knew he wouldn't hurt him and trusted him even after such a short time of knowing each other. He hadn't judged Calum for backing away after their first meeting and even took him in as an intern. 

The main point for his weird reaction toward the girls touch was, first of all that she was really claiming. It was something Calum had never experienced before, he was still completely knew to all of this. The second reason was, that she was in fact a girl. 

Calum had come to the conclusion that he was completely gay, he couldn't explain it in another way. He never felt attracted to girls, Luke was the first person who gained his attention, wich made his situation even more confusion and complicated as it already was. He really didn't wanted to be gay, he didn't wanted to be attracted to boys only and disappoint his father who had a strong hatred towards gay people, for which ever inexplicably reason. 

Calum personally had absolutely nothing against gay people, if nothing he had massive admiration for them. He envied how strong most of them were, how the fought together against homophobia, for their rights and happiness in this world. 

They were everything Calum was not, he was absolutely afraid to get judged by his class mates, he was afraid what his parents would say once he came out. He didn't wanted to get kicked out like his sister, who just wanted to follow her dream. Calum didn't even wanted to picture what would happened to him if his parents ever find out about his sexuality. The boy couldn't live without his parents, no matter what kind of assholes they were, a life without them was impossible. He wasn't as strong as his sister, all he could to was hide and pretend and only secretly wish he had the same strength as his older sibling one day. 

"I mean I sucked you off at our first meeting" Calum added sheepishly and blushed even more. Luke couldn't help but to chuckle at that. The boy's was right, he had a rather intimate first meeting, but it was still different. He hadn't forced himself on the boy, he hadn't used the boy's helplessness as an advantage to get what he wanted, he would've have stopped this movement right after the word had left Calum lips.

"Well, maybe I'm an exception?" Luke smirked and Calum just shrugged shyly in response and looked down again to hide his flustered face. 

Luke sighed quietly, he would get Calum to accept his sexuality at some point. No matter how long it would take, he would help the boy to get through his struggles. 

With this decision he took the boy's face between his hands holding him in place as he leaned down, stopped his own movement as only millimeter separated both lips to touch. Luke waited a few second for any sign of discomfort or hesitation by Calum but the boy was only staring up at him with wide blown eyes. He could feel Luke's hot breath on his own lips but his brain wasn't fast enough to realized what was about to happen. 

It was too late to react anyway as Luke closed the small distance and pressed his own lips against Calum. The kiss was sweet, careful, hesitated and shy by Calum since he had no idea what he was doing. It was his first real kiss. He slowly moved is lips in sync with Luke's and the blonde noticed how inexperienced the younger boy was. Which made him even more perfect. Calum's heart flutter in his chest and the boy wished nothing more than the moment to never end. He felt secure in Luke's arm, how Luke hold him with gently hands, wrapped in a bubble of safety. He couldn't wish for a better first kiss experience.!

But Calum came back to his sense as Luke started to run his tongue over his bottom lip. A quiet gasp left his lips as he weakly pushed Luke away, this was just another step further of rebelling against his parents. He couldn't go any further with Luke, it would go more and more risky to be caught by one of his parents the more he would get attached to the blonde. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered, completely ashamed of himself. 

„Baby boy, you don't need to be afraid of who you are, it is ok to like the same gender you know?" Luke frowned and carefully caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb. 

"It's not" Calum mumbled with a heavy heart before he rested his head on Luke's shoulder, since he still felt slightly dizzy due all the over thinking and panic. Luke wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy and started slowly to stoke his back to calm him down. Calum was exhausted, he hadn't really slept in the last few days, since so many thing were in his minds and kept him awake at night. He hadn't really noticed how tired he was of everything until the incident with the girl. 

Luke could feel his own heart break at the small sobbing noises that came from the boy in his arms who desperately tried not to start to cry. The blonde rested his chin on top of Calum's fluffy hair and whisper more than once that everything would be ok in the end. 

"The offer his still standing you know? You can always come to me and talk about all the trouble of accepting yourself and all the anxiety you have in your pretty little head" Luke whispered before he slowly patted Calum's black hair, placed a kiss in the boy's forehead and unwrapped him form his hug. Luke took a step back, just to get a glimpse of the boy's face and make sure he had listened. 

Calum nodded and blinked the tears away before they could escape his eyes. He opened his mouth to thank Luke for what he did today, for saving him out of the situation and being there for him. But he stopped himself as the officer door opened and Luke's father walked  in with a rather annoyed frown on his face. 

„Luke, what are you doing in here?" His voice was cold and full of disappointment. 

„Father" Luke cleared his throat before he took a few steps away from the boy on the table "uh that's Calum our intern, Calum that's my father but you probaly alreday know that" 

Calum jumped instantly down from the table, straightened his shoulder and opened his mouth once again to introduce himself, shake the Luke's fathers and make a good first impression but the older man didn't even waste a glimpse on him as he looked disapproved at his son. 

„Luke you have guest outside, they all wait for you to celebrate with them" His father said, referring to all the people outside who watched how Luke had accepted the deal with the other company. The blonde nodded knowingly. 

„I know, it's just that Calum didn't felt good, so I thought it was a good idea to bring him here" Calum had to admit that Luke was damn good at lying and instantly coming up with an excuse. 

„I'm pretty sure the boy his old enough to take care of himself" Luke's father grumbled before he gave the young boy a knowing look, with eyebrows raised and lips pursed. 

„Of course, Sir" Calum nodded immediately, feeling absolutely uncomfortable under the stern gaze of the older man. Luke frowned as he noticed that Calum started to shake again, as if the nerve racking colliding with the girl today wasn't enough for him. 

„See? Now common Luke, don't let your guests wait.." Was all Luke's father commented before he turned around again and made his way to the door. Luke hated how he had a talked to ruin almost every moment for him. 

Nevertheless Luke slowly followed him but not before turned around again and mouthed a sorry to the boy standing in his big office like a lost scared puppy. Calum waved it off like it was nothing, but Luke knew way to well that the boy needed moral support to jump over his shadow and get a step closer to accepting himself, especially since of what happen earlier. 

Luke hoped desperately the boy could handle the situation on his own at least for the time he had to pretend he was the perfect son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating I know, I'm really sorry but the next chapter is almost done so please leave some comments and tell me what you think it motivates me to update :P


	13. secrets

It wasn't that Luke was scared, it was more like that he was extremely confused to the point to which he couldn't find a solution for the problem. He was unsure how to handle the whole situation. 

It wasn't only the deal his father had arranged for him, even Luke himself was more than surprised by his own decision to agree and built an, in his mind, unnecessary big luxury hotel. It was also about the three boys who had haunted his mind for the last few day. 

Luke feared that everything at once would get too much, that he wasn't able to handle all of it, all the problems and the unanswered questions that seemed to wrap the blonde up in a big ball full of stress and worry. He still had to discuss all the details about the constitution of the hotel with his business partner, who had a high expectation on the young architect's work. 

Luke had his doubts; was he actually up for the job and wouldn't fail it miserably? If he was already struggling and questioning the simple tasks to work together with his ex rivals and trying to creat an amazing construction together; how was he supposed to take care of three submissive at the same time? The blonde wasn't sure if he was able to cope with the task along with trying not to collapse with the amount of work that waited for him in the following weeks. 

Would he be a good dominant? Was he ready and able to take care of such a difficult situation, at such a young age and with barley any experience? 

Not to mention that all three boys also seemed to have problems and struggles with themselves, with their personalities, their families and all the secrets they kept from Luke. The blonde knew it was a lot to take once he got into a serious relationship, he would've to start to put his own needs and problems to the side from time to time and focus on the once of his partner. In this case on three partners, if everything worked out how Luke imagined it. It would mean even more work. 

The blonde didn't expected that Michael, Calum and Ashton would be open about all their problems after such a short time and would spill every little detail like it was nothing. It would take time and only the future could tell if Luke had enough luck to end up with all three. 

Luke couldn't help but to get the feeling that all the problems the boys had, the undiscovered secrets would be the biggest task to handle. They all seemed to need a person who could help them to get through it, someone like Luke hoped to be. He would try anything to get closer to them until they all felt comfortable enough around Luke and got the courage to talk about anything that bothered them. Luke wanted all three to be happy but it would be a  very long way. Even if that meant to stay by their side (if they allowed him to) no matter how long it would take to find a solution, Luke would do it. 

Michael was the easiest of all three, at least that was what Luke thought, simply from the few moments he already shared with him. Sure, the boy was extremely impulsive, didn't seemed to think at first before he started to act. It would be difficult to read whatever his next step was, which ridiculous idea or statement would leave his mouth next, before he even had finished to thought about it in his head. Michael was a trouble maker and Luke was sure he would bring himself into difficult situations more often than necessary. 

But it was ok, it was his personality, they way he probably have acted all his life. The boy was more confident about himself than Ashton or Calum probably would ever be. Luke liked it, it was like a challenge; to see if he was up to the responsibilities he had to take care of as a dominant. He would've to make up special boundaries for Michael, see if the boy would follow or misbehave, show if he could take Luke serious as his dominant. 

Michael knew exactly what he wanted and didn't hesitated long to show it. For example, he didn't hesitated long to show that he was also interested in a relationship with Luke, even if it seemed to be only in a sexual way. Luke loved this spontaneous determination side of him.  
Still, the blonde had no idea if Michael was actually interested to bring this life style, this relationship out of the bedroom and deepened it when the time had come. 

Ashton on the other hand didn't seemed to mind the idea of being touched or going further with the young architect either, seeing he was so eager to follow Luke to his car the other day at the club. Luke was aware of the fact that he only needed to talk to both, to Michael and Ashton, to get to know what they liked and with which stuff they'd be comfortable with once it came to activities in the bed. Maybe Luke would even make a list, he had read in internet that it was a good thing to write everything down and even get it signed; simply to make sure nothing would be forgotten, no mistake could be make and break the trust he tried to build. 

The sexual stuff would be no problem, but when it came to the personal information Luke already realized that Michael would be more cooperative and open about it than Ashton.

The small boy shut everything off once Luke had mentioned or asked about his private life at the date. It wasn't hard to see for the blonde how Ashton tried desperately to keep every little detail about it in the closet, too far away for anyone reach. Hidden, so nobody could find out about the real person he was. 

Luke didn't minded it nor would he get ever angry with Ashton for being careful. Luke knew he had to built a strong relationship to the boy to gain the trust and slowly get to know him better. Whatever it was that the boy tried to hide, Luke didn't wanted to pressure him about telling, it was ok and he would give him time. 

Ashton seemed to have a massive trust issues and whatever had caused it, Luke would make sure it would never happen again. The blonde had promised himself that he would never judge Ashton in any way or leave him for being a big question mark. All what Luke wanted was to show the boy how serious he was about the relationship and along the line guide him to the idea of being part of BDSM, which was way more than the sexual pleasure to Luke. 

Calum was a complete different story, the boy seemed to have absolutely no experience in any sexual activity or even holding a close relationship to another person, which wasn't an issue in any way. Luke was more than eager to slowly push the boy into direction of being more open and to learn how to accept. Especially when it came to his sexuality. It was easy to see how he struggled with it and Luke knew way to well how horrible it was for him when he was a few years younger not to be able to accept himself and hate all the confusing feeling he had inside. Nobody should hate themselves for they way they simply were born, hate all the feelings inside that seemed to be wrong yet felt so right. 

Luke would've to spend time on each boy, trying to figure them out and slowly bring up them to the idea of BDSM and maybe even polyamory. Luke didn't even dared to imagine how it would end if one of the boys would find out about the other. What if one of them didn't accept that Luke wanted all three and wasn't open to have a relationship with more than one person? Luke was scared that he would lose one of the boys on the journey to his goal. It would be heartbreaking really, he already was so attached to each boy and their individuals. 

"Earth to Luke" it was Olivia's voice who brought the blonde back to reality and a plastic bottle that hit his head right after. 

"Ow, what the-" Luke mumbled surprised as he jumped a little. He instantly rubbed his head and turned around from his spot on his couch. His wife stood in the doorway of the living room, arms crossed over her chest as he watched the blonde with an amusing smirk. 

"You're lost in your own thoughts since the minute you came home, plopped down on the couch, complete obvious to your surroundings" she playfully rolled her eyes and rested her hip on the doorframe. 

"I was thinking about the event that happened today and all the consequences, this is a big deal" Luke murmured, tiredly rubbing his eyes. It wasn't complete lie, he had thought about the deal with his new business partner but soon drifted off to his three little boys. Like always, they captured his whole mind and often it became hard to focus on other things. 

"Yeah whatever, there's a boy with bright red hair standing outside" Olivia unfolded her arms and gestured in the direction the front door was. 

"Tell him we're not going to buy anything" Luke said before he turned around again with a load groan and pressed his face into the many couch pillows, trying to hide from the light and all the sudden stress that had built up in the last few days. 

"Luke he doesn't sell stuff, he wants to talk to you" Olivia sighed. She pushed herself of the doorframe and walked forward to her husband. Luke just shut his eyes, trying to ignore the keep closer coming footsteps and the keep growing headache. 

"He said his name's Michael, I think I saw him once somewhere but I don't remember where it was" She sat down on the small free spot that Luke's tall body didn't covered of the couch, next to his feet. The girl placed her hand on Luke's shin, trying to get his attention. 

It took the blonde a few second to comprehend the words which had left Olivia's mouth. Once he did he instantly opened his eyes again, ignored the stabbing pain in his head before he jumped up from the couch. 

"Michael? Oh man, Liv you stay here" Luke pointed to the couch on which his perplexed wife still sat on, completely surprised and confused by Luke's sudden reaction. 

"What, why?" Luke ignored the questionable gaze before he carelessly waved her off and sprinted out of the room, down to the front door. 

Michael stood outside, freezing his butt off since it was already late and started to get cold outside. The once green hair now bright red as a few equal red drops still run down his neck. If Luke didn't knew that the boy had green hair few day ago he would have mistaken it as blood and would never came up with the idea that it could be hair dye. 

"Michael" Luke stated with a short breath, a slight hit of confusion was clear in his voice as he scanned the boy from head to toe.

"What are you doing here this late?" The words didn't meant to come out that harsh, but Luke hadn't expected that the boy would show up without any warning, especially when Olivia was around. 

"Uhm, I was out for a run and uh, I saw your house and though I could say hello" Michael smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He crossed his arms behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels like a little kid. Luke kept his gaze on the boy, who was dressed in a casual black skinny jeans and a black sweater, the perfect outfit for doing sport. Luke couldn't help but to smirk a little at answer. 

Michael was definitely a horrible liar, but it didn't stopped Luke from noticing how bad he was shivering in the cold night air. The blonde sighed, made a step backwards and room for Michael to enter the house. 

"Come in" He said and Michael just smiled brightly in response as he walked inside, not really looking around since he already knew where everything was from his first visit few days ago. The attitude was a bit too confident for Luke's liking. But before the young man could say anything, scold the boy for coming here without texting him or asking if he could show up, without any invitation, Olivia came back from the living room obviously not listening to Luke's order to stay there. He almost told her rather harshly to get back into the other room and let him handle this situation alone, but stopped himself as he realized that he couldn't talk like that in front Michael. 

"Hi, I'm Olivia" she smiled equally bright as Michael had second ago, stuck her hand out for the red head to shake. Luke knew the smirk on her lips way to well, she was up to something. Something the blonde couldn't quite figure out yet.

"Oh hi I'm Michael, I saw you at the restaurant with Luke, your his sister right?" Michael asked, biting down in his tongue right after, knowing it was rude to be so straight forward; but like always he couldn't control himself. The boy still hesitantly took Olivia's hand, trying to be at least a bit polite. 

"Yes-" Luke started to answer Michael's question to save himself from the awkward moment. He wasn't sure if Michael knew about his marriage or not. The blonde was a bit scared and had absolutely no idea how Michael would react if he would find out the truth. 

"No, I'm his wife" Olivia cut Luke's words of with a chuckle as he took Michael's full appearance in. Luke almost choked on his own spit at her words, he jerked his head up and looked at the girl like she just grew a second head. 

"I knew you looked familiar" Olivia added, still smiling as she referred to their first brief meeting at the restaurant. 

"Oh, uh yeah" was all Michael could say. He shook Olivia's hand with slightly widen eyes due the unexpected statement. Shock was clearly written all over his face, the same on Luke's. The blonde man flickered his eyes back and forth between his wife and the boy he kind of had an affair with. 

"It's nice to meet you" Luke felt how the anger started to rise inside him, what was Olivia planning? They had an agreement whenever someone took another person to their house (which was rare), they would always stuck to the same story that they were siblings, so no one would came up with the idea that they practically cheated on each other. 

Michael was absolutely speechless and Luke was a bit surprised that he showed no other reaction than just staring at Olivia. Nevertheless the young man took the few second of awkward silence as an opportunity before Olivia could dig the hole of embarrassment even deeper. 

"I need to talk to Michael in private, we will be done in few minutes" Luke gave Olivia a warning look but the girl just nodded in a friendly and understanding way, acting complete obvious to the fact in what kind of situation she had put her husband in. 

Luke squinted at her before grabbed the shocked boy's wrist and dragged him up the stairs to his home office. Michael followed him wordlessly which made Luke worrying even more. Usually the boy had always a rude remark or at least a sarcastic comment to escape his mouth. 

Once Luke closed the office door and turned around to lock eyes with Michael, he already had millions of explanations running through his head but all he could do was to look down at the red haired boy, who stood completely lost in his own mind in the middle of the room. 

"Ok listen Michael-" Luke breathed out. His voice was quiet, gently and caring as he tried to pick one of the many ways to explain this complicated situation to the younger boy. He didn't wanted Michael to push him away, not after he had come so far with him. Luke didn't understood why Olivia had admitted this huge thing right in front of the boy Luke hoped to built a bond of trust with. 

"You're married?" Was all Michael could ask as he interrupted Luke and looked up at him with an unreadable expression. 

"Yes.. it's difficult but I can explain-" Luke admitted and tried desperately to find a way to make it easier for Michael to understand but the boy cut him off again before he could even come to a conclusion. 

"Oh geez, that means you cheated on your wife-, together with me?" Michael eyes widen once again in realization, his clammy hands dug into the fabric of his sweater, shaking in an emotion Luke couldn't read. But the little  
glimpse of excitement which sparkled up in the boy's face didn't got unnoticed by Luke. 

"Yeah I know, let me explain-" 

"Holy fuck I am a fucking cheater, does she know?" Luke jumped slightly at Michael sudden outburst, which interrupted him once again. Michael took a step forward, tilted his head to the side and waited for an answer. Luke frowned, not really understanding the sudden eagerness in the boy's voice. 

"What? Of course not, do you really think I'd-"

"I mean, does she know that you're also into boys? Like that you're kinda gay and- wait, or is this whole thing a cover up for people to think that you're straight?" Michael started to ramble as he jumped slightly up on his feet, his green eyes full of joy as he didn't let Luke finish his sentence once again. Luke was a bit taken back from how the boy was able to put all the puzzle pieces together and figure Luke's relationship with Olivia out in nothing more than few seconds, other people like his father would never even imagine that Luke would be in a fake relationship. 

"Michael-"

"Am I your secret lover? The person you go to behind you wife's back to find the comfort you can't find in her?" Michael continued, complete ignoring the small undertone in Luke's voice. He stepped forward again, getting closer to Luke like he wanted him to touch him, show him he was the one who brought the happiness up in him, the pleasure he couldn't find in the girl who called herself his wife. 

"Michael! Can you stop interrupting me like this?" Luke snapped suddenly, already fed up with Michael's behavior. He run a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated groan, which shut Michael instantly up. He bit down on his lip trying not to let even more questions slip, even though his mind was racing, so many possible reason on why Luke cheated with him on his wife swirled around in his head and he wanted an answer. He wanted to understand Luke's action, he wanted to understand why he was the one he had picked or if he was just one of many's. 

"Listen, first of all it is extremely rude to interrupt someone like this more than once, I really don't appreciate this kind of attitude, second of all, yes we did kind of cheated on my wife but it's-"

"Kind of?" Michael couldn't help it. Luke narrowed his eyes at him and it was only a millisecond before he snapped. 

"Ok that's it" Luke grabbed Michael's wrist once again, tucked him closer to his own body before he dragged him over to his desk. He pushed him slightly but didn't let go to make sure the boy wouldn't fall over and hurt himself. Michael was a bit surprised by the sudden roughness, he didn't expect that Luke would snap this easily if there was a high chance to get caught by Olivia. 

Michael instantly flushed in embarrassment as he got ahold of the desk and realized in which kind of position he was. He was bend over Luke's desk and the blonde himself right behind him. He stood still waiting for what Luke had planned. The red haired boy felt how Luke leaned over his own body, his back against Luke's toned chest. 

"Don't you think the spanking was enough? I bet you're ass is still all bruised from it, do want me to make it worse?" Luke whispered into Michael's ear as his hand traveled slowly from his back down to the boys clothed ass before he pinched his ass cheek. 

Michael couldn't help but to whimper as rush of more excitement run through his body. Luke smirked, satisfied with the reaction. 

"Listen Michael, I won't hesitate to drag you over my lap and spank your already sore ass even worse, until you cry and beg me for forgiveness, I don't care if my wife his down stairs and could walk in any second"

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't-" Michael stopped himself with a broken moan as Luke pinched his ass again. Luke smirked already knowing what kind of sucker the boy beneath him was for pain. 

"Tell me Michael, does it excited you that Olivia could walk in any second and see you trapped in my hold?" Luke continued to whisper in the boy's ears. Michael shuddered as Luke placed a few gently kisses on the back of his neck, waiting for the red head to answer. But Michael was to caught up with trying not to get hard. 

"I asked you a question kitten, you know very well that I always expect an clear answer" Luke mumbled before his hand found its way from the boy's ass to the front, halting directly above his crotch. 

"Yes, yes Daddy, it does!" Michael squealed in a high pitched voice as Luke pressed his hand down on his slowly rising erection. 

"Ah I see you already learnt a bit from your last mistake" Luke chucked and started to palm the younger boy through his jeans. Michael pressed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip even harder until he tasted blood. Sure, he had hoped to get something out of his visit, but his intention turned into a something completely different after he found out about the fact that Luke was married and all he was to Luke was an affair. But the last thing he had expected was to get hard when Luke's girl was around. 

Michael tried his hardest not to make any sound but as soon as Luke's rough hand started to speed up he couldn't hold it in any more. A few soft moans escaped and then Luke's hand was suddenly gone. 

Michael was about to protest because of the lost of the touch but then he felt how Luke turned him around and manhandled him until he was sitting on the desk with the handsome man in between his legs. Luke smirked slightly as he realized it was already the second boy he had in this position before he eyed the visibly bulge in Michael's jeans. 

"Explain" Luke said and Michael knew exactly what he meant. 

"I-It's like an adrenaline rush, I don't know, I'm sorry" the read haired boy mumbled before he looked down at his lap, feeling how his cheeks grew even hotter, painting his skin into the same color as his hair. Michael himself never thought that he would get turned on by the fact that he could get caught any second in a sexual act, it was weird but exciting at the same time. 

"No, It's okay kitten, look at me" Luke said, knowing very well that cheating wasn't ok. He just didn't wanted Michael beat himself up for being the home wrecker in this relationship. 

One day he would tell Michael about the agreement he had with Olivia, that both were allowed to have different partners, kiss them, go out for dates and even have sex. That this marriage only existed to please Luke's father. But for know Luke played along whatever Olivia's intention were to let Michael in the belief he was Luke's secret lover. 

Michael instantly looked up with a gulp only to meet with caring blue eyes, something he absolutely started to love about Luke. 

"This is so wrong" Michael mumbled ashamed but Luke just shook his head and leaned down to connect their lips to kiss him. Michael was like pudding in the man's hands, he couldn't explained himself, usually he was the one people feared or just left alone because they thought he was a freak with anger issues. He was usually the one who had the upper hand in every situation, but with Luke it was completely different and he never would want it in another way. 

A sudden knock on the door let both males jump apart. Michael felt how his heart began to nervously hammer against his chest, he knew it was Luke's wife who was now standing right behind the office door. The blonde himself looked more than relaxed as he took a few steps backwards, turned around and eyed the door which slowly started to open. 

"This happened way to much in the last few days" Luke mumbled. He hated it when he had a moment with one of his boys and someone decided to interrupt the whole thing and ruin it. 

"What?" Michael whispered, not really understanding what Luke meant by that. He couldn't understand how the blonde could look so calm when he just made out with him a few second ago and now his wife was about to enter the room. 

"Nothing, don't worry" Luke waved him off and Michael couldn't help but to pout at the simple gesture as the excitement slowly left his body.

Meanwhile Olivia stuck her head through the barley opened door and gave both males who instantly looked at her a small smile. 

"Dinner is ready" she said and looked at Luke with mischievous smirk on her face before she turned her gaze to the boy who still sat completely flustered on Luke's desk. To Luke it was clear that Olivia knew way to well what had happened between him and Michael, but she acted like she was absolutely clueless. 

"Michael do you want to stay and eat with us?" She asked the red haired boy who had to blink a few times to even comprehend the question. Luke rolled his eyes, Michael couldn't see it since Luke had turned his back to him but the blonde was sure he was too confused with the whole situation anyway to recognize Luke's annoyance. 

"What? I-I, uh"

"Michael has no time, he was about to go anyway" Luke cut the shuttering boy off and gave Olivia a warning look, still not really understand what she tried to archive. But the few words totally ruined Michael's mood. 

"Oh that's sad, well there's always a next time right?" She nodded at Michael's who just nodded back a bit hurt by Luke's statements, before Olivia closed the door again and left the boy's alone. 

"Why don't you just break up with her?" Michael asked as soon as he thought Olivia was out of earshot. His voice was quiet and Luke turned around instantly before he walked up and placed himself in the same spot between Michael's legs. 

"Or do.. do you lover her?" He added sheepishly, trying to make at least a bit sense out of Luke's and Olivia's relationship. 

"It's complicated, I'm trying to find a good solution without hurting anyone but until I found a way you have to promise me something" Luke whispered and cupped Michael chin so the boy was forced to look him into the eyes. Michael only nodded in response, trying not to get lost in the ocean blue color. 

"We have to keep our relationship a secret" Luke continued his little speech before he placed a small kiss on the boy's lips and all Michael could to was to sigh in content. 

"I like secrets"

"You have a twisted little mind, don't you?" Luke chuckled in amusement. He grabbed Michael's hand, who got the message and jumped down from the desk. 

"Mhm" Michael agreed to Luke's statement with a little frown, but covered it immediately up with a smirk. His twisted mind was the reason why everyone though he was the odd one, the freak, the boy who simply couldn't behave but that was something he would never admit to the Luke.

"But we need to talk about this" Luke said with a sigh as Michael was standing on his feet again and pointed between himself and the younger boy. Talking was mostly something bad. Michael looked up at Luke with panic in his eyes. He instantly expected Luke had changed his mind, that he would break things off with him, right here. 

Luke noticed the sudden change in Michael's behavior and squeezed the boy's hand to tell him everything was alright. 

As Michael visibly relaxed Luke started to guide him down the stairs again back to the entrance. Once they reached the door, Luke let go of Michael's hand. The smaller one on the other side tried not to frown at the lost of contact and not to reach for the simple touch again. 

"I'll take you out for a date next Saturday, this will gives us a lot of alone time to discuss a few things I wanted to ask you" Luke said with a smile as he watched how Michael eyes lit up at the words. Before the red haired boy could give Luke an answer and agree, he felt the blonde lips once again on his own. He needed a complete day alone with Michael, not only to talk about the BDSM relationship but also to get to know the boy better. 

Once they disconnected, Luke opened the front door. Michael couldn't help but to look behind Luke, checking if Olivia was anywhere near them and could hear their conversation or even see that they kissed. 

"I'll text you yeah?" Luke said and gained the boy's attention back. Michael turned around and looked up at Luke with raised eyebrows. 

"You won't text me, you will call me, old man" Michael teased the you man, knowing fully well that Luke hated to text people. The blonde just rolled his eyes before it turned into an warning glare. 

"Michael-"

"Ok, bye" Michael giggled, feeling how the fresh air brought him back to his sense and the rush of adrenaline back into his system. Luke sighed quietly but then just watched how Michael skipped down the way to the street and disappeared into the dark without any other word. This boy was a hand full to handle.

A few minutes later, Luke closed the door and walked to the kitchen, in which Olivia sat at the table completely focused on her phone. 

"Liv, what was that all about?" Luke snapped the girl out of her trance, before he folded his arms over his chest, expecting an answer. 

"What did he say?" Olivia complete ignored the man's question, something she did way to much for Luke's liking today, as an amusement smile placed on her face. She laid her phone next to the full plate of food and gave Luke her full attention. 

"What do you mean?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows and made a few steps forward, closer to the table. 

"I mean, did it made him excited to be your little secret affair?" She grinned even wider as Luke's frown and confusion grew even more. 

"Well yeah, wait- you did it on purpose?"

"Of course, I saw that he's a little rebel right as I opened the door, I can read people very well" Olivia shrugged and gestured Luke to finally sit down. 

"God, do you know what you got me into?" Luke asked, not breaking eye contact with Olivia as he sat down. She had planned the whole thing, she just knew how Michael would react if he would find out about the marriage and she was right about her suspicions, like she always was. 

"Yes, a little bit of dangerous action, a little bit of fun for you and the Michael boy, maybe it will help you to take off some of the stress"

And if Luke only knew how right his wife was about her statement, how it would be a stress reliever but also about how dangerous the relationship would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an honest opinion, do you guys even like this story? Or does it have too many grammar mistakes and stuff like this? Like I do have the feeling this is really poorly written but idk
> 
> heelp


End file.
